Green Days
by Yyellow
Summary: Trochę głębiej o zadaniu Dracona i trochę obsesyjnie o zielonych oczach, czyli jak szósta i siódma klasa wyglądały z perspektywy Dracona. / Pierwsze dwa rozdziały powstały bez bety. Jestem świadoma błędów, które w nich popełniłam.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Czasem stajemy przed wyborami,_

_w których zła decyzja, jest jedyną możliwą_.

"Każdy romans zaczyna się tak samo" - pomyślał Draco, prostym zaklęciem zamieniając w popiół kolejną kartkę papieru. Magiczne pióro chyba się niecierpliwiło, bo złośliwie stukało skuwką w kant mahoniowego biurka. Blondyn westchnął ciężko i rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu. Próbował napisać parę wersów odkąd pani Malfoy udała się na bal dobroczynny, na rzecz Ministerstwa. Ratując honor rodziny musiała pokazywać się w wielu miejscach, byle tylko udowodnić, że jej mąż nie zasłużył na pobyt w Azkabanie. Od kilku miesięcy nazwisko "Malfoy" liczyło się coraz mniej. Nie kojarzyło się już z hojnością, tradycją czy nienagannymi manierami. Kojarzyło się ze złem, strachem, kłamstwem. Ach, ile można by tu dopisać przymiotników! Draco starał się o tym nie myśleć, uparcie próbując stworzyć kolejne zdania w swoim opowiadaniu. Jednak w tym momencie pióro zagrzechotało przeraźliwie, zwiastując powrót matki do domu i młody Malfoy musiał porzucić swoje plany. Nikt bowiem nie wiedział czym zajmuje się po kryjomu. Nie wolno mu było malować, pisać czy grać na instrumentach. Ojciec od zawsze powtarzał, że liczy się wiedza i pozycja, a artyści - niepoprawni romantycy - nic nie osiągną. Wrażliwość na piękno, oznaczała podupadek srogiej i zimnej monarchii Malfoy'ów, którą Lucjusz reprezentował od zawsze. Co gorsza, Narcyza popierała go we wszystkich decyzjach.

Draco rzucił po cichu zaklęcie, odsyłając tym samym zwoje pergaminu i pióro do skrytki za obrazem, po czym poprawiając uparty krawat przy koszuli, zszedł do salonu. Matka czekała już tam na niego z miną srogą, jakby w powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach. Ściągnięte brwi uwydatniały, i tak już ostre rysy. Nie można było jednak zaprzeczyć, że była piękną kobietą, a Draco sporo po niej odziedziczył. Błądziła chłodnym wzrokiem po swoim synu, który bardzo cicho zasiadł w fotelu naprzeciw matki.

- Popraw ten krawat, Draco. Wyglądasz niechlujnie. - tymi słowami przywitała nastolatka. Chłopak rozprostował materiał jeszcze raz i znów podniósł oczy na matkę. Wiedział, że miała mu coś więcej do powiedzenia. Świadczyła o tym jej postawa. Odchrząknął znacząco, a ta sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zastanawiała się nad tym co ma powiedzieć.

- Jak Ci minął wieczór, Draco? Co robiłeś podczas mojej nieobecności? - zapytała, udając zainteresowanie. Zwykły rozmówca dałby się na to nabrać, jednak Ślizgon zbyt dobrze znał Narcyzę.

- Bez rewelacji.

Między synem, a matką zaległa chwilowa cisza. Kiedy pani Malfoy znów się odezwała, jej głos był zimny i rzeczowy.

- Ten rok w Hogwarcie będzie dla Ciebie wyjątkowy, Draco. - powiedziała bez cienia uśmiechu. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. - Wreszcie dostaniesz to, na co tak długo czekaliśmy. Zajmiesz miejsce swojego ojca.

Mimo, że Draco miał śnieżnobiałą skórę, teraz zbladł jeszcze bardziej. "Zajmiesz miejsce swojego ojca". Nie musiał tych słów usłyszeć drugi raz. Doskonale wiedział, co one oznaczają. Instynktownie zerknął na lewe przedramie, tak jakby oczekiwał, że już zobaczy tam to, co miało się niedługo pojawić.

- Kiedy? - zapytał. Narcyza cmoknęła.

- Dziś w nocy.

"To za szybko" - pomyślał Draco, ale nie powiedział tego, bo przecież... wychowano go na mężczyznę, który miał nie bać się niczego. Tylko jego. Tylko Czarnego Pana. Mrocznego Lorda, który dziś miał obdarować go znakiem przynależności. Blondyn spanikował. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby przez chwilę nie oddychał. Kompletnie nie był na to gotowy! Ale... Ale przecież czekał na to tyle czasu. Wiedział, że to w końcu nastąpi. Zostanie wyróżniony. Zajmie miejsce swojego ojca w szeregach Czarnego Pana.

Pani Malfoy patrzyła tylko na przerażenie syna, jej oczy nadal były puste, pozbawione emocji. Zdawała się być lalką, ale Draco wiedział, że tak nie jest naprawdę.

- Muszę się przygotować. - powiedział tylko i kłaniając się lekko matce, wybiegł z powrotem na górę. Zaczął krążyć po pokoju, próbując uspokoić szalejące tętno. Zastanawiał się, czego będzie pragnął od niego Voldemort na dowód oddania? Jaką straszliwą zbrodnię będzie musiał popełnić dzisiejszej nocy? Ma być lepszy od swojego ojca. Lepszy od ojca, który trafił do Azkabanu. Nie wyobrażał sobie tego. Lucjusz był jedynym człowiekiem, którego zawsze się bał, a teraz... Teraz będzie musiał być lepszy od niego. Parsknął nerwowym śmiechem. Mógłby uwierzyć we wszystko, ale nie w to, że jako dość chudy szesnastolatek stanie w gronie popleczników Czarnego Pana. Mimo, że tak bardzo tego chciał. Pragnął tego i potrzebował, żeby udowodnić swoją wyższość, a w tym momencie po prostu się bał. Bał się, ale Malfoy'owie nie mogą okazywać strachu, więc zapalił papierosa, na nowo wyciągając pergamin i pióro.

Odbył się głośny huk i Draco stał po środku ciemnej ulicy, wraz z matką u boku. Latarnie były pogaszone, światła w domach również. Nawet księżyc zdawał się nie świecić. Wokół nie dało się usłyszeć żadnego dźwięku, ani zobaczyć jednego ruchu. Zdawało się, że byli tam tylko oni, a także ktoś kto ich obserwował, bo młody Malfoy czuł czyjś wzrok na sobie, ale nie potrafił sprecyzować gdzie ów "ktoś" się ukrywa. Stali tak przez chwilę, a Narcyza rozglądała się czujnie na boki i dopiero po kilku minutach ruszyła przed siebie, a Draco tuż za nią. Szli niespełna kwadrans wśród tych pustych domów, a każdy z nich niczym się od siebie nie różnił, oprócz wystroju ogródka. Przystanęli naprzeciw jednego.

- Widzę, że trafiłaś bez problemu, Narcyzo. - odezwał się niski, chrapowaty głos. Blondyn instynktownie odwrócił się za siebie. O starą, płaczącą wierzbę opierał się nie kto inny jak Fenrir Grayback. Nim Narcyza zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć on kontynuował:

- Bystry ten Twój chłoptaś. Wyczuł mnie już na początku. Przez całą drogę rozglądał się, kto Was obserwuje.

Draco nic nie odpowiedział. Znów paraliżował go strach, a on dzielnie ukrywał go przed dwójką dorosłych.

- Nie będziemy tu rozmawiać, Fenrirze. Wejdźmy do środka. - powiedziała krótko pani Malfoy.

- Wy wejdźcie. Ja dziś się jeszcze nie najadłem. - odparł wilkołak, z ohydnym uśmiechem i rzucił się naprzód ku ciemnemu gąszczowi drzew. "Wolę sobie nie wyobrażać co on teraz robi" - pomyślał Draco. Był dość brzydliwy, a do tego wybredny, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o gusty smakowe i co do surowego mięsa miał jedną zasadę: Nie dotykam, nie jem, nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Musiał jednak przerwać swoje rozważania, gdyż matka poprowadziła go ku drzwiom. Bez problemu weszli do środka, gdzie również panowała grobowa cisza. Nie było tu niczego, z wyjątkiem pozostałości po meblach, które zostały roztrzaskane w drobny mak. Zachowała się tylko jedna szafa, pośrodku salonu, z której dochodziło ciche grzechotanie.

- Stój i czekaj. - poinstruowała Narcyza, podwijając rękaw ciemnogranatowej szaty. Oczom nastolatka ukazała się czarna czaszka, z której wypełzał złowrogi wąż. Kobieta dotknęła znaku.

- Panie mój, wzywam Cię._ Mortem, mortem, mortem. _- przemówiła i zacisnęła pięść, zapewne z bólu, który przeszywał przedramię - Przyjaciele moi, wzywam was. _Mortem, mortem, mortem. _- dokończyła i westchnęła ze zmęczenia.

- Przywoływanie Czarnego Pana zabiera dużo siły. - wyjaśniła synowi, nie tracąc srogiego wyrazu twarzy. Draco chciał się przyjrzeć kroplom potu na jej czole, ale czarne kłęby dymu pojawiły się w powietrzu i przed nimi stanęło kilkanaście postaci w maskach i czarnych kapturach, a pośrodku nich z oparów wyłaniał się powoli nikt inny, jak sam Lord Voldemort. Blondyn chciał cofnąć się do tyłu na widok tej przerażającej twarzy, ale przypomniał sobie o strachu, o tym, że nie może go mieć, więc stał, dzielnie patrząc postaci w oczy, która tak samo przyglądała się jemu, tyle że raczej z uprzejmością.

- Wtaj, Draconie. - powiedział ciepłym głosem. - Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji się poznać, ale jak mniemam doskonale wiesz kim jestem. Tak samo jak ja wiem, kim jesteś Ty. - mówił cicho i spokojnie, tak jakby umówili się na herbatę z kremówką.

- Wiem też, ża Narcyza uświadomiła Cię w jakim celu Was tu wezwałem. Nie bój się, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. - im dłużej Draco go słuchał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Czarny Pan jest mistrzem manipulacji. Nie widział w tym nic złego, imponowało mu to, więc słuchał dalej.

- Lucjusz okazał się zbyt nieudolny, a Ty otrzymujesz zaszczyt zastąpienia go, w moich szeregach, aby przywrócić Twojej rodzinie dobre imię. Chcesz tego, prawda? Wiesz, co jest ważne. Honor rodziny i czystość krwi, o tym teraz myślisz, mam rację? - chłopak przestraszył się. Wiedział, że Voldemort nie umie czytać w myślach, ale... skąd wiedzał, że Draco pomyślał akurat o tym?

- Dziś masz okazję sprawdzić, czy zasługujesz na miano mojego przyjaciela. Draconie, widziałeś tę wioskę przez którą szedłeś? Dziś rano była pełna ludzi. Teraz nie ma w niej już nikogo. Nikogo kto zagrażałby rasie czarodziejów. Nikogo, oprócz... - w tym momencie otworzył szafę, która nadal groźnie chrobotała. Wypadła z niej kilkunastoletnia dziewczyna. Była naga, brudna, posiadała na sobie pojedyncze rany. Zapewne od złowrogich zaklęć. Patrzyła przerażona na chłopaka, tak jakby był dla niej wyrokiem śmierci. Malfoy wiedział co ma zrobić, mimo, że nikt mu jeszcze tego nie powiedział. Przełknął ślinę i podniósł wzrok na Czarnego Pana.

- Jesteś taki bystry, Draco. Już kiedy wyczołgała się z szafy wiedziałeś co ją czeka. Bystry. Lucjusz mógłby się wiele od Ciebie nauczyć. - powiedział ciepło Voldemort, po czym zwężył oczy. - Zabij. - syknął. W tym momencie chłopak spanikował. Nie wiedział co ma robić. Brunetka zwinięta w kłębek dygotała na podłodze, a on tylko stał, przypatrując się jej nagości. Resztą sił zakrywała skromne piersi i krok, oddychając nierównomiernie. Starała się być cicho, ale strach sprawiał, że naczynka krwionośne pękały w jej oczach. Z wargi sączyła się krew. Widocznie tak mocno ją zagryzała, żeby nie krzyczeć. Narcyza patrzyła na nią z obrzydzeniem, więc i Draco starał się przybrać podobny wyraz twarzy. Chciał zyskać na czasie, wahał się. Śmierciożercy stali, oczekując finału. Zdawali się niecierpliwić. Spokojny pozostał tylko Voldemort.

- No dalej Draco... Wiesz kto to jest? To mała Agnes Prentiss. Mówi Ci coś to nazwisko? Tak... Widzę, że mówi. To córka aurorki, wtrąciła Twojego ojca do Azkbanu.

Młodego Malfoy'a sparaliżowało. Gniew wzbierał się w nim na myśl o osobie, która zabrała mu ojca.

- Tak, Draco... Odebrała Ci najważniejszą osobę w Twoim życiu. - głos Pana był tak bardzo przekonujący, że Draco niemal dygotał z nerwów.

- Dzięki niej, Lucjusz wykańcza się psychicznie wśród dementorów i innych więźniów! Śpi na podłodze, głoduje i umiera z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej! - Czarny Pan najwyraźniej nie przebierał w środkach. Ostatnie słowa zadziałały by Draco stracił panowanie nad sobą doszczętnie. Pięść zacisnął na różdżce, aż zbielały my kłykcie i wpatrywał się w tą niewinną dziewczynę, jak w najgorszego potwora chodzącego po Ziemi. Źrenice mu się zwężyły, przybierając kształt kocich. Żyła niebezpiecznie pulsowała na skroni. Właściwie po środku salonu nie stał już Draco Malfoy. Stał obcy człowiek, pełen chęci zemsty, któremu przekleństwa przepływały przez umysł w jednej wiązance. Emocje rozsadzały mu czaszkę i nie mógł ich już wytrzymać. Dłoń nie zadrżała mu ani przez chwilę kiedy kierował różdżkę na małą Agnes i wypowiadał po cichu dwa, zabójcze słowa

- _Avada Kedavra._

Zielone światło.

Tak intensywnie zielone, że Draco zatracił się w nim całkowicie.

Taka zieleń, jak barwy Slytherinu.

Kobiece ciało, skąpane w blasku księżyca, leżące bezwiednie na podłodze i wyglądające tak pięknie, i tak niewinnie. Różdżka schowana do kieszeni...

I nagle uderzyła go świadomość tego co zrobił. Nadal nie był sobą, ale już wiedział. Nieruchome ciało dziewczyny leżało tuż przed nim, a obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami. Wokół wszyscy stali z minami, jakby dopiero co wygrali tysiąc galeonów w loterii Proroka, a on w tym momencie nie był do końca pewny jak się nazywa.

- Draconie, bystry chłopcze. Będzie z Ciebie wspaniały człowiek. - powiedział cicho Voldemort. - Twój ojciec nie dorasta Ci do pięt. - ciągnął te wszystkie pochlebstwa, a Draco nawet nie był pewien, że Mroczny Lord mówi do niego. Dopiero kiedy poczuł jak zimne, wręcz lodowate palce przesuwają się po jego lewym ramieniu, wzrygnął się i podniósł wzrok.

- Nadszedł dzień, moi przyjaciele, kiedy w naszym gronie zagości najmłodsze ziarno. Wasza przyszłość. - powiedział donośnym głosem. Chłopak popatrzył mu w oczy i podwinął rękaw koszuli. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić, że już nie ma odwrotu. Poczuł tylko po raz kolejny zimne palce i usłyszał słowa:

_- Signum Mortis!_

Po czym przeszywający ból odebrał mu resztkę świadomości.

Wiele kilometrów od tamtego miejsca, wyrwał się ze snu szesnastoletni Gryfon. Zlany potem założył okulary i rozejrzał się dookoła. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i dopiero odzyskiwał pamięć. To co mu się przyśniło, nie było kolejnym zwykłym snem. To było takie realistyczne, takie prawdziwe. Tak samo prawdziwe jak napaść na pana Weasleya w poprzednim roku.

- Ron! Ron, obudź się! - syknął patrząc na drugie łóżko.

- So..? - usłyszał zaspany głos.

- Mają nowego. - powiedział.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

_"Jestem zbyt biedny, żeby mieć prawo płakać. Nie mam prawa do luksusu wyrażania bólu. Moje łzy nie mają prawa bytu. Nie mają prawa się pokazywać. Dlatego udaję, że nie cierpię, blefuję. Zamykam śluzy mojego serca, zbiorniki moich łez. Walczę o to, żeby nie płakać. Kłuje mnie w nosie, chwyta za gardło i dusi w piersiach. Ale działa"_

- Nie widziałem twarzy. Stali razem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Było ich dziesięciu, może kilku więcej. Pomiędzy nimi stał Voldemort. - w tym momencie kilkoro słuchaczy wzdrygnęło się. - Wszystko było rozgromione. Tak jakby byli już tam wcześniej. Na podłodze leżała dziewczyna, a ten... ten nowy zabił ją na rozkaz Voldemorta. Wtedy on wypalił mu mroczny znak. - Harry był bardzo przejęty. Opowiadał szybko, gubiąc się w słowach. Starał się być dokładny, ale był przerażony. Zresztą tak samo jak Hermiona, pani Weasley i Ginny. Reszta zachowywała spokój, albo po prostu ukrywała co naprawdę myśli.

Był słoneczny poranek, dokładnie połowa sierpnia. W kuchni Nory, zgromadzeni byli wszyscy Weasleowie, w raz z pojedynczymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa i Hermioną. Siedzieli przy stole, który niepozornie wyglądający potrafił pomieścić całą tę hałastrę.

- Wszystko się zgadza. - powiedział spokojnie Lupin, a większość popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. Od razu pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. - Tak wygląda hm... "chrzest", który Voldemort przeprowadza wśród kandydatów na popleczników. Zbadaliśmy to. Dana osoba musi zabić, czasem w bardzo okrutny sposób, aby przyskarbić sobie ufność Pana. Kiedy zda test od razu zostaje poddana procedurze wytworzenia mrocznego znaku. Jest to bardzo bolesne i wyczerpujące. Adiutanci mdleją, wiją się w niesamowitych cierpieniach, czasem odpływają na kilkanaście godzin. Kiedy się budzą ból nadal nie ustaje. Trwa to pozornie do trzydziestu godzin. Mówię pozornie bo ból często wraca, sensu stricto za każdym razem kiedy Voldemort chce widzieć się z właścicielem znaku.

Nikt nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Nie zastanawiali się nad tym jak Lupin się tego dowiedział - skoro on tak mówił, to tak musiało być.

- Jeśli mamy nowego wroga, tylko czekać aż Voldemort da mu pierwsze poważne zadanie. Musi sprawdzić czy podoła trudniejszym sprawom, niż zabicie jednego, bezbronnego człowieka. Jednak musi żywić do niego choć trochę zaufania, żeby powierzyć mu coś szczególnego. - wtrącił pan Weasley.

- Albo chce nas zmylić. Wybrał na swojego poplecznika osobę, której nie będziemy o to podejrzewać i którą pominiemy w śledztwach. Podczas gdy ona będzie wykonywała zadanie, my będziemy poruszać się błędnym tropem.

- Z kręgu podejrzanych możemy wykluczyć osoby niepełnoletnie. Nawet Sami-Wiecie-Kto ma swoje granice ufności.

- Z tym się zgadzam, jednak zawsze trzeba być czujnym. W Hogwarcie mogą być uczniowie, których rodzice zmuszają do przekazywania pewnych informacji na korzyść Śmierciożerców. Radzę przyjrzeć się uczniom Slytherinu. I nie tylko.

Dyskusja trwała. Udzielał się każdy. Fred i George jak zwykle mieli wiele do powiedzenia i nie stronili od przekleństw na temat Ślizgonów. Lupin zaś racjonalnie wyjaśniał wszystkim szablonowe postępowanie Voldemorta. Pan Weasley przytakiwał mu, wtrącając wiadomości, które znał z Departamentu Tajemnic, a jego żona zamartwiała się tylko o swoje dzieci. Co do Harry'ego - chwytał każdy szczegół rozmowy z zachłannością, nic nie mogło mu umknąć. Nie zamierzał siedzieć w Hogwarcie bezczynnie, musiał mieć stały kontakt z Zakonem Feniksa i wyciągać od nich tyle ile się da. No i w Hogwarcie był Dumbledore, a on zapewne wiedział najwięcej. Z czasem rozmowy stawały się mniej żywe, a Harry zaczął kalkulować w myśli plan działania, miejsca, które musiał sprawdzić osoby z którymi powinien porozmawiać i wiele tym podobnych rzeczy. Wiedział jedno - nie pozwoli Voldemortowi przejąć świata magii. Co więcej, zemści się na nim za wszystkie krzywdy, które wyrządził jemu i jego przyjaciołom. Pomści rodziców, pomści Syriusza, pomści każdą kolejną osobę, która zginęła z rąk tyrana.

- No dobra. Koniec tego dobrego. Mamy piękny dzień, nie przesiedzicie go w domu zamartwiając się o sprawy Zakonu. - zakończyła dyskusję pani Weasley. - W schowku są miotły, pograjcie w Quidditcha na polanie. Tylko nie za wysoko, Fred! Znów zobaczy Cię sprzedawca z pobliskiej wsi i ojciec będzie musiał modyfikować mu pamięć.

Propozycja kobiety była bardzo kusząca, no i na chwilę pozwoliła oderwać się wszystkim od ponurych myśli. Harry uwielbiał grę w Quidditcha. Czuł się przy niej taki wolny, jakby na jego karku nie spoczywał los świata czarów. Właściwie, przy grze nie było czasu na żadne myśli i to się wszystkim tak bardzo podobało. Dziś podzielili się na dwie drużyny. Harry, Ginny, Fred kontra Ron, Hermiona, George. Nie było to połączenie dość sprawiedliwie, bo drużyna Harry'ego składała się z samych dobrych graczy, podczas gdy Hermiona była beznadziejna, ale i tak bawili się świetnie. Wiatr wiał im we włosy, słońce parzyło plecy, ptaki śpiewały, a oni pokazywali najróżniejsze akrobacje na miotłach, tracąc kompletnie poczucie czasu. Po kilku godzinach przestali nawet liczyć punkty, a potem całkowicie skończyli grę, bo złoty znicz uciekł do lasu i trzeba było go szukać. Na ziemię zeszli dopiero po południu, kiedy zniecierpliwiona pani Weasley zawołała ich na obiad. Z niechęcią wrócili na dół, gdzie bez ładu i składu odrzucili miotły. Z pośpiechem weszli do Nory. Członkowie Zakonu rozeszli się do swoich obowiązków. Został tylko Lupin i Tonks.

- Umyjcie ręce i siadajcie do stołu. Przygotowałam indyka i sałatkę z pora. - powiedziała Molly, a wszystkim niemal ślina pociekła na myśl o jej specjałach. Jeden za drugim pomknęli do zlewu by przepłukać ubrudzone dłonie i zasiedli na swoich miejscach.

- Jak się czujesz, Harry? - zapytał troskliwie Lupin.

- Dużo lepiej, dziękuję. Chyba ochłonąłem. Ostatecznie jeden zwolennik Voldemorta w te czy wewte nie robi różnicy, a skoro jest nowy to nie zrobi nic wielkiego. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. Cała reszta też zdawała się już mniej przejmować całą sytuacją. Ostatecznie dzień był przyjemny, nic nie zwiastowało zagrożenia. I do tego czekał ich pyszny obiad...

- Porozmawiajmy lepiej o podręcznikach. W tym tygodniu będzie trzeba wybrać się na Pokątną, żeby kupić parę rzeczy...

Nikt już nie poruszył tematu wojny, śmierci, Voldemorta, obrony... Wszystko teraz było beztroskie. Może dlatego, że ich żołądki tak przyjemnie wypełnione nawoływały do popołudniowej drzemki. Harry zapadł w sen. I tym razem nie było w nim Czarnego Pana, tortur ani mordów chyba, że torturą można nazwać dojrzałego pora goniącego pieczonego indyka, który wystąpił w jego głowie.

xxxx

"Cierpienie wymaga więcej odwagi niż śmierć", ktoś tak kiedyś powiedział.

Draco mógł wybrać śmierć. Powiedzieć "Nie" i odwrócić się plecami do Czarnego Pana. Miał wybór, przynajmniej tak myślała ta zielonooka dziewczyna... Ta piękna, zielonooka dziewczyna, która już nigdy więcej nie wpatrzy się w niego tymi błyszczącymi tęczówkami. Obraz jej błagającego spojrzenia zostanie w jego głowie na wieki, a on nigdy jej nie powie, że musiał ją zabić. Bo przecież gdyby nie to, Voldemort zabiłby jego matkę! Zabiłby bez mrugnięcia mimo iż tak wiele lat trwała przy nim dzielnie. A potem, zabiłby i jego. Niewinnego chłopaka, który teraz stał się potworem. Ból nie przemijał od dobrych kilkunastu godzin. Nie mógł jeść, nie mógł pić, nie mógł się ruszyć. Nawet drganie powiek doprowadzało go do skowytu. Przedramię paliło go żywym ogniem, tak jakby ktoś co minutę podlewał je benzyną - za każdym razem coraz bardziej obficie. Nie miał siły by spojrzeć na znak. Nie miał siły zacisnąć zębów. Nie miał siły na nic.

Mógł tylko leżeć ze swoją beznadziejnością i zastanawiać się: Czy tylko on był taki słaby? Czy inni też tak cierpieli, że w tym momencie po stokroć woleliby śmierć? Ból był próbą. Miał na celu pokazać co go czeka, kiedy zdradzi. Teraz rozumiał dlaczego nikt nigdy nie odwrócił się od Voldemorta (oczywiście z wyjątkiem kilku desperatów).

Dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nikt mu nie powiedział ile to ma trwać. Ile godzin, dni nie będzie w stanie się podnieść.

Przed oczami miał blade, bezbronne ciało. Ciało, leżące w bezruchu. Ciało do którego obumarcia się przyczynił. Klątwa śmierci nie jest bolesna, ale doskonale wiedział, że dziewczyna przeszła wcześniej niewyobrażalne tortury. Rany, siniaki, mocno zagryziona warga. Z pewnością torturowaną ją godzinami, a kiedy miała nadzieję, że to już koniec, Draco zabił ją bez cienia skruchy w oczach. Patrzył na to delikatne dziewczę jak na insekta. Jadowitego pająka, którego trzeba natychmiast zdeptać. Gdyby jego zimne, nieczułe powieki miały jakieś łzy, zacząłby płakać. Zdał sobie sprawę, że już nigdy nie będzie tym samym Draco, którym był przed wakacjami. Nie wróci do Howartu jako szesnastolatek z rodową dumą w kieszeni. Uśmiech spełznie mu z twarzy na widok każdej brunetki, każdej o mlecznobiałej skórze, każdej o tak intenstywnie zielonych oczach patrzących błagalnie na niego. "Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie" szeptały źrenice dziewczyny. "Daj mi szansę, zrobię wszystko co chcesz". Leżał z nieustającym bólem, wkładając różne słowa w pogryzione wargi swojej ofiary. Co by powiedziała, gdyby nie bała się odezwać? O co by poprosiła? Czy w ogóle by prosiła? A może wyczerpana torturami poprosiłaby tylko o szybszą śmierć? Draco wiedział, że nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań.

Zajęczał z bólu, kiedy ramię zapiekło go, jakby ktoś przyłożył do niego rozgrzany pręt. Był to moment kulminacyjny, najbardziej bolesny, zwiastujący, że niedługo cierpienie się skończy. Głowa przestała złowrogo pulsować, nerwy się uspokoiły. Ból powoli opuszczał jego ciało, które stawało się znów wolne. Mógł złapać oddech, mógł otworzyć powieki. Poczuć jak światło zachodzącego słońca skurcza mu źrenice. Podniósł się pierwszy raz od wielu godzin. Wygniecione kości, strzyknęły kilkakrotnie. Nie obchodziło go jednak nic, oprócz lewego ramienia. Wystające, fioletowe żyły były przykryte czarnym tatuażem. Czaszka i wolno wijący się wąż wpatrywały się w niego, a on przygryzł wargę i zsunął rękaw.

- Draco? - usłyszał za drzwiami głos matki.

- Słucham. - odparł krótko, wpatrując się w Narcyzę dumnie wkraczającą do pokoju.

- Widzę, że ból przeszedł. Idealnie. Czarny Pan chce Cię widzieć.

Chłopak zadrżał.

- Gdzie?

- Little Hangleton, 1300. Nie chce zwlekać, ma Ci do przekazania nowe informacje zanim wrócisz do Hogwartu. Dziś z Tobą nie pójdę. Lord chce widzieć tylko Ciebie. - powiedziała wyniośle i wskazując uaktywniony kominek sieci Fiuu, wyszła z pokoju.

'A gdyby tak nie wejść do środka?' pomyślał Draco. 'Gdyby tak uciec i nie dać się znaleźć?'

_'Nie bądź głupi. Znajdą Cię wszędzie...' _podpowiedział mu głosik w jego głowie._ 'Jesteś Malfoyem i to jest Twoje przeznaczenie. Chciałeś tego od dzieciństwa i teraz też tego chcesz.' _

- Chcę. - powiedział sam do siebie i wkroczył w płomienie, a pokój wokół niego zaczął wirować i zniknął. Przed oczami przeleciało mu milion różnych pomieszczeń. Od małych, rodzinnych domków, poprzez wielkie magiczne chaty, aż do czarodziejskich willi. Obraz zatrzymał się dopiero w starym, wiktoriańskim kominku, pośrodku olbrzymiego salonu, który również miał stary wystrój. Było w nim półciemno. Kurz przykrywał wszystkie meble i obrazy. Właściwie nie było tu nic, co świadczyłoby, że ten dom należy do czarodzieja.

- Jak miło Cię widzieć, Draconie Malfoy'u. - cichy, uprzejmy głos odezwał się z pobliskiego fotela. - Glizdogonie, zaparz nam herbaty. - dodał, do swojego szczurzego sługi, który natychmiast wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

- Usiądź, chłopcze. - poinstruował od razu. - Zapewne zastanawiasz się po co Cię tu wezwałem, prawda? - wpatrywał się w Draco zimnym, pustym wzrokiem, mimo, że uśmiech malował się na jego przerażającej twarzy. Chłopak usiadł naprzeciw niego, chcąc zachować odpowiednią odległość. Pokiwał nieznacznie głową.

- Więc za sekundę do tego przejdziemy. Mamy dużo czasu, Draconie. - nadal mówił tak spokojnie, a jednocześnie rozkazująco. - Najpierw jednak, powiedz mi, chłopcze... Ile jesteś w stanie zrobić dla mnie?

Zadał pytanie śmiało, bez ogródek, po czym zamilkł. Draco też milczał. Do głowy napływało mu tysiąc różnych odpowiedzi, ale wiedział, że tylko jedna jest prawidłowa.

- Wszystko, Panie.

- Doskonale. - Voldemort był wyraźnie zadowolony, ale nie zaskoczony. Wiedział jaka padnie odpowiedź. - Przejdźmy więc do rzeczy... Nasza ostatnia walka w Ministerstwie Magii pozostała nieudana. Nie zdobyłem tego czego pragnąłem. Harry Potter znów zdołał mi uciec.

Malfoy wzdrygnął się na dźwięk nazwiska znienawidzonego Gryfona, tak jakby pierwszy raz od wielu dni usłyszał coś tak przyziemnego jak imię kogoś ze szkoły.

- Zamierzasz znów zaatakować Ministerstwo, Panie? - zapytał Draco, starając się być wypranym z emocji. Voldemort uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Och, nie. Mam o wiele większe plany. I właśnie do nich potrzebuję Ciebie, mój drogi Draconie.

Chłopak zakrztusił się lekko, próbując pozostać opanowanym, jednak nie mógł przezwyciężyć zaciekawionego spojrzenia.

- Otóż, do Ministerstwa Magii mogę się dostać. Gringott też nie jest dla mnie problemem. Wszystko jest w moich rękach, za wyjątkiem jednego miejsca, Draconie. Domyślasz się jakiego?

Blondyn przełknął ślinę.

- Tak... Widzę, że się domyślasz. Albus Dumbledore posiada coś co należy do mnie, a dopóki to ma, ja nie mogę wkroczyć po za mury Hogwartu. Muszę mu to odebrać... ale żeby to zrobić, muszę się tam dostać.

Ślizgon wsłuchiwał się w słowa swojego Pana, ani przez sekundę nie okazując zbędnych emocji mimo iż tak bardzo się bał, co mu rozkaże Lord. Pokręcił się nerwowo w fotelu.

- Co mi rozkazujesz, Panie?

- Musisz stworzyć przejście do Hogwartu. Takie, o którym nie będzie wiedział nikt inny. Przejście to ma pozwolić mi i naszym przyjaciołom dostać się do zamku. Oczywiście z zaskoczenia.

Nastolatek nieco się rozluźnił. Voldemort widząc to, uśmiechnął się lekko.

- To nie wszystko, Draconie. Byłbym zbyt dobroduszny pozwalając Ci w tak prosty sposób odkupić winy ojca. Lucjusz za bardzo mnie zawiódł bym mógł puścić mu to płazem.

Nawet jakby nie zawiódł to dobrze wiem, że ukarałbyś go.. mnie tak samo.

Myśląc to, Draco zablokował swój umysł. Nie zapomniał o sztuce legilimencji, którą potrafił jego Pan.

- Jakie jest drugie zadanie?

Zapytał tonem wypranym z wszelkich emocji.

- Albus Dumbledore musi umrzeć, zanim skończy się ostatni semestr nauki.

Teraz zapadła kompletna cisza. Nie odzywał się już ani chłopak, ani jego Pan. Zdawało się, że przyglądali się sobie tak jakby chcieli odczytać swoje reakcje, ale nie przynosiło to spodziewanego efektu. Draco zablokował umysł, nie pozwalając wedrzeć się do niego swojemu rozmówcy mimo, że gotowało się w nim z przerażenia i niedowierzania. Ten wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Gdyby Lucjusz widział, jak jego syn świetnie opanował sztukę oklumencji byłby doprawdy rozbawiony. Sam nigdy nie był w tym dobry, a przecież to on Ciebie nauczył.

- Panie. Nie poradzę sobie z tak wielkim wyzwaniem. Dumbledore... To najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świecie. - zawachał się. Rysy Voldemorta, już i tak uwydatnione, stężały. Splótł ze sobą dłonie i wpatrzył się w chłopaka.

- Albus Dumbledore nie jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie. Mit o jego wszechmocy stworzyli jego wierni poplecznicy. To złudzenie. Zaufanie zbudowane na strachu przede mną. Nikt mu nic nie zrobił, bo nikt się nie odważył. Ty, Draconie, masz szansę dowieść swej odwagi i oddania.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy Czarny Pan naprawdę wierzy w swoje słowa.

- Nasi przyjaciele przyjdą do Ciebie i usuną niepotrzebnych. Każde nowe wieści będziesz otrzymywał przy okazji kolejnych wycieczek do Hogsmeade.

Blondyn już dawno zorientował się, że nie ma wyboru.

- Tak jest, Panie. - odpowiedział więc i wstał, kłaniając mu się nisko. Zielone płomienie w starym, wiktoriańskim kominku znów rozbłysły, a chłopak wszedł w nie tracąc z oczu Czarnego Pana. Znów wszystko zawirowało, ale tym razem nie przyglądał się wnętrzom mijanych domów. Myśli miał zupełnie gdzie indziej i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wylądował u siebie w salonie. Mechanicznym krokiem ruszył na górę i usiadł przy biurku. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem popatrzył w lustro.

_"Beznadziejne są Twoje myśli, kochasiu" _powiedziało odbicie, a chłopak tylko pokiwał głową.

Słońce świeciło jasno, łaskocząc ciepłymi promieniami każdego kto był po za domem. Pierwszy września od dawna nie był tak piękny, jak tego roku, ale Draco nie zwracał na to kompletnej uwagi. Zaopatrzony w kufer, pełen nie tylko podręczników i szat, ale także wielu dodatkowych ksiąg poświęconych czarnej magii, minął barierkę peronu 9 i 3/4. Nie patrzył na młodych Ślizgonów wołających do niego z przejęciem. Szedł prosto do pociągu, gdzie usiadł w jednym z przedziałów, czekając na Blaise'a, Pansy, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

- Och, tu jesteś Draco. - usłyszał głos, dobiegający od drzwi i przesunął się w bok, żeby nie oberwać po głowie ciężkim kufrem panny Parkinson.

- Wybacz, nigdy nie mogę sobie z nim poradzić. - mruknęła, zaklęciem odsyłając bagaż na półkę. Niemal od razu podskoczyła do Malfoy'a i mocno go przytuliła.

- Jak Ci minęły wakacje?

Draco nie przejawiał żadnych emocji. Ani radości, ani smutku, ani strachu. Nic. Jego blada twarz była niemal stworzona do gry w pokera.

- W porządku. Odwiedziłem rodziców matki we Francji i zostałem tam na jakiś czas. Tamtejsza ulica pełna czarodziejskich sklepów... Pokątna równać się z nią nie może.

- Słyszałam o niej. Jednak matka nigdy mnie tam nie wzięła. - udając obojętną, Pansy wzruszyła ramionami, jednak w jej oczach widać było przebłyski zazdrości. Następnie zaczęła żywo opowiadać o każdym dniu swoich wakacji, co dla Malfoy'a było dosyć przytłaczające. Nie miał na myśli niczego złego - Pansy była jego wierną przyjaciółką, do tego inteligentną, bystrą i ładną, ale każda chwila, w której musiał słuchać jej monologów - zazwyczaj wygłaszanych na jednym oddechu - była nie do zniesienia. Z niecierpliwością czekał więc na resztę swych przyjaciół, którzy zawsze w nieco bezczelny sposób sprawiali, że Pansy milczała jak zaklęta. Często była po prostu obrażona, a czasami potraktowana mistrzowskim jęzlepem Vincent'a.

- Bardziej odległego przedziału nie mogłeś znaleźć. - ciche warknięcie spod drzwi, uświadomiło Malfoy'a o przybyciu reszty.

- Ale widzę, że Twój testosteron zadziałał i Pansy pojawiła się grubo przed nami. - dodał ironicznie, patrząc na głęboko już zadomowioną brunetkę. Ta prychnęła jak rozjuszona kotka.

- Radzę Ci uważać, Blaise. Nadal wszyscy Ślizgoni mogą dowiedzieć się o tym jak Milicenta uciekła z Twojego łóżka, kiedy zauważyła, że to Ty chcesz z nią kopulować. - wykrzywiła wargi w złośliwym uśmiechu, a Zabini cóż... nie miał co odpowiedzieć. Wpakował się do przedziału wraz z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em, postawili kufry na półkach i usiedli. Wszyscy byli tacy beztroscy, tacy spokojni i radośni. Cieszyli się na powrót do Hogwartu, do ich opiekuna - profesora Snape'a, do otwartych przestrzeni na szkolnych błoniach i do wioski Hogsmeade nieskalanej brudną mugolską krwią. Draco miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ich opanowanie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej gdyby wiedzieli... Złapała go przemożna chęć opowiedzenia im o wszystkim, ale byli teraz tacy szczęśliwi. Szczęśliwi na swój iście ślizgoński sposób.

Niespełna kilka minut później pociąg szarpnął się lekko w przód, po to by zawieźć ich do Hogwartu. Miejsca, które było najbezpieczniejsze, i którego bezpieczeństwo miał złamać nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

_On nie był kimś, kto dokonał złego wyboru..._

_On po prostu nie miał wyboru._

Harry Potter od zawsze był zdania, że dzieci mają w sobie zbyt wiele energii. Nie mógł ich winić - kiedy był w ich wieku uganiał się za trójgłowymi psami i człowiekiem o dwóch twarzach, bestialsko spijającym krew jednorożca w Zakazanym Lesie. Mimo wszystko, rajwak jaki wykonywali pierwszoroczni wiedząc, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył - a raczej Chłopiec, Który Miał Ich Serdecznie Dość - jedzie tym samym pociągiem co one, napawał je niezwykłym wręcz entuzjazmem. Natychmiastowo odkryły, w którym przedziale znajduje się sławny Wybraniec i koczowały pod nim czekając na... właściwe same nie wiedziały na co. Harry natomiast zaczął przebierać w Fasolkach Wszystkich Smaków, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na rozwrzeszczaną młodzież. Rona i Hermiony z nim nie było - byli w przedziale dla prefektów, gdzie mieli omawiać wieczorne dyżury. Chłopakowi nie przeszkadzało to, że jest sam. Ostatecznie "W powietrzu z Armatami" czytane po raz siedemnasty było tak samo ciekawe jak na początku. Postacie w kolorowych pelerynach, do złudzenia przypominających barwy Gryffindoru, raz po raz znikające z ram zdjęcia po to by po chwili na nie powrócić. Zwód Wrońskiego mistrzowsko wykonany przez szukającego Armat i... Harry po prostu musiał przyznać, że w jego ruchach jest o wiele więcej gracji niż u Wiktora Kruma, krzepkiego Bułgara, który nadal wysyłał miłosne listy do Hermiony. Cotygodniowa poczta z romantycznym esejem mogła wydawać się nużąca, ale złość Rona na widok rumieńca Gryfonki była dla Harry'ego niesamowicie zabawna.

Słońce powoli zachodziło, gdy brunet dobrnął do ostatniej strony i odłożył książkę do kufra. Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków skończyły się, a rozochocona dzieciarnia przestała oblegać przedział. Właściwie wszystko było spokojnie...

- Wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale marzę o autografie poniżej pasa.

Harry usłyszał znajomy, szyderczy głos i odwrócił się w stronę, z której dobiegał.

- Czego chcesz, Malfoy?

- Przywitać się. Jak zwykle.

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i opadł na puste miejsce w przedziale.

- Twoja spostrzegawczość zawsze wywołuje we mnie skrajne rozbawienie, Potter. Pewnie nie zauważyłeś, że co rok... wpadamy na siebie w przedziale. Chyba powinniśmy zmienić scenariusz. Zamiast zwykłych zwrotów grzecznościowych, moglibyśmy na przykład porozmawiać o tym jak bardzo zszedłeś na psy przyjaźniąc się ze szlamami.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

_Co za bezczelny, niemożliwy, skończony dupek..._

- Zamknij dziób, Malfoy.

- Doprawdy, Potter. Twoje maniery są marnie wystudiowane... Może dlatego, że nie miał Cię kto ich uczyć.

Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się opanować, jednak dłonie powoli zaciskały mu się w pięści.

- Za to Ty promieniowałeś kurtuazją nawet w postaci tchórzofretki.

Malfoy nie dał po sobie poznać, że przypomnienie tego bolesnego doświadczenia, wywołało w nim gniew.

- Savoir-vivre powinno być przestrzegane nie zależnie od sytuacji. Oczywiście sierota wychowana przez mugoli, włócząca się z rudowłosymi przedstawicielami plebejstwa nic nie może o tym wiedzieć.

- Ani się waż mówić źle o Weasleyach! - krzyknął Harry, wyprowadzony z równowagi.

- Widzę, że komuś tu nerwy puszczają. Rodzice nie byli by z Ciebie dumni... gdyby żyli.

Potter zerwał się na nogi i popatrzył z nienawiścią na Ślizgona.

- Wynoś się stąd, Malfoy, albo nie ręczę za siebie!

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

- O, tak. Wielki Wybraniec zapomniał, że w czarodziejskim świecie walczy się raczej na zaklęcia niż na pięści.

Ledwie to powiedział odsuwając się w stronę wyjścia, gdy zaciśnięta dłoń Harry'ego rozbiła powietrze w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą znajdowała się głowa Ślizgona.

- Miłej nauki celowania. Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie.

Powiedział z uśmiechem, który mógłby uchodzić za uroczy, gdyby nie fakt, że Malfoy był wyjątkowo złą osobą. Już miał zamykać przedział, już prawie wyszedł, kiedy rękaw jego szaty zsunął się nieznacznie, ukazując fragment wzoru. Oczy Gryfona wbiły się w blade przedramię, które niemal natychmiast schowało się pod warstą materiału, ale było już za późno. Początkowo Harry nie zrobił nic. Tłum myśli wdarł się do jego głowy, nie pozwalając skupić się na niczym konkretnym. Ślizgon zdążył już wyjść, a Potter dalej stał w miejscu oddychając spazmatycznie. Zobaczył TO. I chociaż nie był pewien co to był za wzór, to wiedział, że nic innego nie mogło przyozdobić przedramienia Ślizgona.

_Malfoy Śmierciożercą? Oczywiście! Poszedł w ślady ojca! Ale... jak to możliwe? Voldemort przyjąłby nieletniego pod swoje skrzydła? Nic się nie zgadza!_

- Cholera jasna! - Harry krzyknął sam do siebie, opadając na siedzenie. Malfoy. Voldemort. Śmierciożercy. Nie. To się nie trzyma kupy. Ślizgon był zły, fakt. Zły do szpiku kości, ale Tom nie byłby takim kretynem, żeby wtajemniczyć w swoje plany nic nie wartego gnojka, który w gruncie rzeczy był tylko pozerem... a może jest coś więcej? Może brakuje jakieś elementu układanki?

_Co mam zrobić? Komu powiedzieć? Ronowi i Hermionie! Nie... Ron dostanie zawału, Hermiona powie, że mi się przywidziało. Profesor Dumbledore? Nie... Dopóki nie będzie miał podstaw, żeby sprawdzić ucznia, to tego nie zrobi._

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Malfoy jako śmierciożerca, wrócił do Hogwartu. Bo po co? U boku Voldemorta byłby przecież w swoim żywiole. Poniżałby, bił, może nawet zabijał, więc czemu tu jest?

_Muszę się dowiedzieć._

Do cholery, Harry Potterze, pomyśl.

_Nie ma czasu na myślenie._

W tym momencie porwał z kufra pelerynę niewidkę i wybiegł z przedziału jak oparzony.

xxxxx

- Szlag. - Draco zaklął pod nosem. Gdyby rękaw podwinął się kilka centymetrów wyżej, dosłownie trzy, albo cztery to Potter zobaczyłby niemal w całej okazałości jego świeży Mroczny Znak. Malfoy nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie mógł pozwolić na zdemaskowanie się, ale teraz kiedy ten gryfoński gnojek zobaczył część "tatuażu" będzie chciał zobaczyć więcej.

Co go podkusiło, żeby tam iść? Stara, dziecinna nienawiść. Porachunki jedenastolatków.

Potter i tak niedługo zdechnie, nie mogę się wychylać, to zbyt niebezpieczne.

_Nie. Niech nie umiera._

Co...?

Myśl pojawiła się szybko, przelotnie. Weszła do głowy, przebrnęła przez nią w prędkości światła i ulotniła się.

Czemu o tym pomyślał?

Jak to "niech nie umiera"? Ma umrzeć, zdechnąć, zgnić w grobie, byle tylko Czarny Pan zyskał to czego pragnie.

Więc skąd, do jasnej cholery, ta myśl?

Draco był coraz większym kłębkiem nerwów, ale zewnętrznie w oczy rzucała się jedynie jego obojętność i znużenie. Wrócił do przedziału, gdzie teraz zostali tylko Blaise i Pansy. Rzucił się na wygodne siedzenie i wbił wzrok w przyjaciół. Zabini właśnie siłował się z drzwiami, które jakimś cudem nie chciały się domknąć i zrobiły to dopiero po chwili. Malfoy zmarszczył czoło, a zaraz odniósł dziwne wrażenie, jakby kufer Goyle'a się nieco poruszył. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, ale zlekceważył to. Mina pozostała obojętna. Tak, jakby nic nie zauważył.

_Potter, po cholerę tu przychodzisz? Myślisz, że znów to zobaczysz? Potter, wyjdź. Nic nie usłyszysz, o niczym się nie dowiesz._

- Pansy, Blaise? Ile drogi zostało nam do Hogwartu?

Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Sądzę, że około piętnastu minut. Powinniśmy zacząć zbierać pierwszorocznych, Draco.

- Tak, tak. - mruknął Ślizgon bez większego zainteresowania. - Słuchaj, Zabini, mógłbyś mnie zastąpić? Muszę coś sprawdzić.

Jego wyraz twarzy pozostawał niewzruszony i obojętny, wręcz spokojny. Żaden z jego przyjaciół nic nie podejrzewał... bo skąd mogli wiedzieć, że Harry Potter w pelerynie niewidce siedzi na półce nad ich głowami? Skąd mogli wiedzieć, że Draco o tym wie? Skąd mogli wiedzieć cokolwiek?

- Jasne, Draco. W takim razie widzimy się w Wielkiej Sali.

Blondyn tylko pokiwał głową. Zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi przedziału, zaciągnął kotary i narzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Odwrócił się tyłem do półki na której przypuszczalnie tkwiło cielsko Pottera i bezszelestnie podwinął rękaw szaty. Był całkowicie pewien, że Gryfon nic nie widzi. Uniósł różdżkę ku swojej ręce i niewerbalnie rzucił zaklęcie kameleona na czarny tatuaż, który po chwili - nie zniknął, ale pozostał w idealnym kolorze skóry. Zadowolony ze swojego dzieła - jak zwykle zresztą - schował różdżkę za pazuchę i odwrócił się przodem.

- To zdumiewające jak ludzie potrafią się łatwo zdradzić. Zawsze wiedziałem, że gdybym to ja miał pelerynę niewidkę, umiałbym z niej korzystać.

Powiedział z charakterystycznym dla siebie, ironicznym brzmieniem.

- Ostatecznie... Niektórzy chcą być w przyszłości aurorami, a obiło mi się o uszy, że jednym z zajęć praktycznych jest test umiejętności zakradania się i szpiegowania.

W tym momencie zbliżył się do półki i leniwym ruchem zsunął z Pottera pelerynę. Popatrzył się na jego przerażoną twarz z uroczym uśmiechem.

- Tak bardzo mi przykro Cię powiadomić, że oblejesz.

Jego ton wcale nie wskazywał na to, że jest mu przykro. Wręcz przeciwnie. Kipiał radością, że przyłapał zbawcę czarodziejskiego świata na szpiegowaniu go w jego własnym przedziale. Odrzucił pelerynę na przeciwległe siedzenia i wpatrzył się w Gryfona.

- Czego tu szukasz, Potter?

Warknął, wpatrując się w chłopaka z rosnącym gniewiem. Harry zeskoczył z półki, a zrobił to tak niezdarnie, że Draco miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Doprawdy, z sekundy na sekundę coraz pewniej stwierdzam, że taki z Ciebie auror jak ze mnie Weasley.

Powiedział rozbawiony.

- Dobrze wiem, co widziałem, Malfoy. Nie zwiedziesz mnie swoimi kretyńskimi uwagami. - Gryfon był wyraźnie rozjuszony. Dłoń dyskretnie zaciskał na różdżce, co Draco oczywiście zauważył.

- Tak? Więc podziel się ze mną, co takiego widziałeś? - Blondyn założył ręce na piersi i wpatrzył się obojętnie, bez cienia strachu w Pottera. Ten wydawał się nieco zaskoczony tym, że Draco się nie boi, ale znał go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć iż udaje.

- Skończ z tymi gierkami, Malfoy! Wiem, co widziałem. Jesteś pieprzonym Śmierciożercą, a na lewej ręce masz Mroczny Znak! - Harry był wyprowadzony z równowagi. Mówił głosem psychopaty, histeryka, w każdym razie w takim amoku nie brzmiał wiarygodnie. Rozmówca roześmiał się bezlitośnie.

- Jesteś doprawdy zabawny.

- Przestań! Wszyscy się dowiedzą, zobaczysz. Powiem Dumbledore'owi. Wylądujesz w Azkabanie tak jak Twój ojciec!

Rysy Malfoy'a stężał ć było wyraźnie, że przeciwnik uderzył w słaby punkt. To był moment. Draco wyciągnął różdżkę, lecz wcześniej popchnął Pottera mocno na ścianę.

- Ani się waż wspominać o moim ojcu! To przez Ciebie tam jest, Ty przebrzydły, osierocony miłośniku szlam!

- I niedługo Ty będziesz tam zdychał razem z nim!

Mordercze spojrzenia, wyciągnięte różdżki w drżących dłoniach. Lód i ogień jeszcze nigdy się tak nienawidziły jak w tym momencie. Zdawało się, że oddech Ślizgona mroził szyby w przedziale, a oddech Gryfona sprawiał, że parowały. Nie byli w stanie utrzymać swej magii w ryzach. Butelka po kremowym piwie pękła z hukiem, rozsypując swoje kawałki po całej podłodze. Okno otworzyło się, witając w pomieszczeniu porywczy, letni wiatr. Malfoy uniósł rękę z różdżką, a jego rękaw znów opadł w dół, co przywołało wzrok Pottera i... zaległa cisza. Przedramię było nieskazitelnie białe, bez śladu po jakimkolwiek tatuażu.

Ale przecież widział.

Przecież on tam był!

Nic. Mlecznobiała skóra, na której było widać jedynie uwypuklone żyły, przez które wściekle przepływała krew. Ślizgon się uspokajał. Wpełzał na jego twarz drwiący uśmieszek.

- Zaskoczony widokiem?

Zapytał ironicznie, opuszczając różdżkę. Harry nie powiedział nic. Nie umiał teraz trzeźwo myśleć. I tak nie było mu to dane.

_Przecież widziałem... Nie mogłem się pomylić._

- Nie wiem co knujesz, Malfoy, ale przysięgam, że się dowiem! A wtedy wylądujesz tam gdzie Twoje miejsce. - warknął i wyminął Blondyna, szturchając go mocno. Ten tylko zaśmiał się szyderczo.

xxxxx

Uczta otwierająca nowy rok szkolny zawsze była wspaniała, wręcz niesamowita. Żaden uczeń nie opuściłby jej nawet za tonę słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa. Żaden... z wyjątkiem Draco Malfoy'a. Czuł się źle. Naprawdę źle. Na tyle źle, żeby nie iść w tłum rozwrzeszczanych bachorów, czekających niecierpliwie na ceremionię przydziału. Blaise dalej go zastępował. Nie było mu żal, że wykorzystuje przyjaciela. Zabini zawsze chciał być prefektem, a Draco po prostu mu to łaskawie umożliwiał.

Skręcił w stronę posągu jednookiej wiedźmy, usiadł przy oknie, obejmując ramionami kolana. Krew nadal w nim buzowała po ostatnim spotkaniu z Potterem.

_Ojcze, czemu mnie zostawiłeś?_

Gdyby nie to, teraz wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Mógłby siedzieć razem z innymi Ślizgonami w Wielkiej Sali, jeść lasagne, obserwować z uwagą ceremonię przydziału i klaskać dla nowych uczniów w jego domu. Śmiałby się z Pottera, ale ten ani raz nie wyprowadziłby go z równowagi. Nie miałby punktu zaczepienia. Nie miałby nic. Byłby tym niezdarnym, beznadziejnym gnojkiem, którego tak łatwo można zdenerwować, wspominając o śmierci rodziców, Diggory'ego czy tego przybłędy, Blacka. Malfoy z przerażeniem stwierdził, że robi się taki sam. Jedno wspomnienie o ojcu i staje się potworem.

Takim potworem, jak wtedy kiedy zabił.

Ta blada skóra, zielone oczy, kruczoczarne włosy. To drobne, drżące ciało.

Znów je miał przed oczyma.

Zielone światło, które bezpowrotnie wykradło życie z jej ciała.

_Jak długo będziesz mi ją pokazywać?_

Zapytał echa w swojej głowie.

_Zawsze._

Odpowiedziało.


	4. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

_Jestem nieczysty, wyzwolony._

_I za każdym razem gdy wyzwalasz swój gniew,_

_tracę zdolność mówienia._

_Hodujesz mnie jak wiecznie zieloną roślinę._

_Nigdy nie widzisz mnie naprawdę samotnego_.

xxxxx

Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że Severus Snape zdecydowanie wyróżnia swoich uczniów ponad resztę szkoły. Nie chodziło tu tylko o sposób, w jaki zwracał się do Ślizgonów, ale także o to jakie organizował im warunki bytu. Dormitoria Gryfonów, Puchonów czy Krukonów nie różniły się niczym z wyjątkiem kolorów. Po kilka łóżek w każdej sypialni, kamienny kominek, duża łazienka i szafki nocne. Miejsce przytulne, wcale nie ciasne, odpowiadające luksusowemu, rodzinnemu apartamentowi. Nie można tego było powiedzieć o sypialniach Slytherinu. Ów dom znajdował się w najdalszych zakątkach lochów, za niczym nie oznakowaną, kamienną ścianą. Prowadzący do niej korytarz był zimny, ciemny, oświetlony pojedynczymi pochodniami. Pozostali uczniowie szkoły wyobrażali sobie pokój wspólny Ślizgonów jako loch pełen pajęczyn i wampirzych trumien, a przynajmniej w ten sposób żartowali. Dobrze wiedzieli, że Snape nie pozwoliłby swoim podopiecznym spać byle gdzie.

Każdy uczeń powyżej czwartej klasy miał własną sypialnię. Mistrz eliksirów uważał, że w tym wieku nastolatni czarodziej zaczyna potrzebować własnej przestrzeni i intymności. Możnaby to uznać za normalne, gdyby pokoje Ślizgonów nie były tak "wyposażone".

Dormitorium Draco Malfoy'a było wielkości trzypokojowego mieszkania. Utrzymane było w kolorach ciepłego brązu i ślizgońskiej zieleni. Meble drewniane, wykonane z hebanu Makkasar, tak dostojnie wyglądającego w domowym wnętrzu. Ściany były beżowe, żyrandol bogato udekorowany, a okna wielkie, podłużne, typowo gotyckie. Pod prawą od wejścia ścianą, stała wielka szafa. Draco był osobą przykładającą niesamowitą wagę do ubioru. Szaty drogie i dopasowane, a jakże! Jednak nie stronił od mugolskich dżinsów i bawełnianych koszul. Mimo tego jak dużo miejsca zabierały jego ubrania, ciągle narzekał na ich brak i kupował co raz to nowe. Zaraz obok szafy znajdował się wielki regał pełen książek i prywatnych przedmiotów Ślizgona, niekoniecznie służących do nauki. Był tam ozdobny komplet czarodziejskich szachów, gargulki i karty, a także pęk piór, kilka kałamarzy, lśniąca waga oraz parę innych rzeczy, z których korzystać umiał tylko Draco. Bez wątpienia, uznanie wzbudzała jego mała biblioteka zapchana tomami o przeróżnych tytułach. Niektóre były poświęcone czarowaniu, inne były opowieściami magicznych pisarzy. Chłopak bowiem, namiętnie czytał książki. Tuż przed regałem widniały dwa fotele i stolik z zastawą do herbaty, a nieco dalej wielkie łóżko, które spokojnie mogłoby zmieścić połowę kadry nauczycielskiej. No dobrze, może to lekka przesada... W każdym razie było wielkie, a Draco za nic by go nie oddał. Miało ono miękki materac, jedwabne kotary koloru szmaragdowego, a na każdej kolumnie widniał wygrawerowany wąż. To wszystko idealnie komponowało się z klimatem wnętrza. Blisko łoża było wejście do łazienki, która również nie mogła być uboga, ponieważ Ślizgon część wolnego czasu spędzał pod prysznicem, lub przed lustrem, dobierając co raz to nowy komplet ubrań. Teraz stał naprzeciw niego, układając swoją blond czuprynę. Robił to co chwilę, a przynajmniej na tyle często, że nikogo już nie dziwiło, kiedy wyciągał z kieszeni zaczarowany grzebień, który czesał go tak jak żądał właściciel.

Wesołe promyki słońca wdzierały się do łazienki przez niewielkie okno, a młody Malfoy stał, z obojętną miną wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. W jego oczach nie było złośliwości, na ustach nie widniał ironiczny uśmiech. Był sam ze sobą i nie musiał udawać. Zaczesał grzywkę do tyłu i zapiął ostatni guzik koszuli, wciągając na siebie szatę. Przez chwilę mignął mu przed oczyma Mroczny Znak, wijący się leniwie na jego przedramieniu. Przyzwyczajał się powolido tego widoku. Nie czuł już strachu, wpatrując się w złowrogą czaszkę. Nie czuł bezsilności, ani zrezygnowania. Właściwie tatuaż był mu obojętny. Wierzył, że jego plan się uda. Po prostu musi się wziąć do pracy, a Czarny Pan będzie z niego zadowolony.

- Draconie Malfoy, śniadanie zaczyna się za pięć minut. - usłyszał donośny, męski głos dochodzący zza drzwi łazienki.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzę na śniadania, Blaise. - odpowiedział, wchodząc do sypialni. Blaise Zabini był najlepszym przyjacielem blondyna. Spokojny, inteligentny, nad wyraz bystry chłopak, o czarnych włosach i ciemnej karnacji. Jego matka - Miranda Zabini, była wierną przyjaciółką Narcyzy Malfoy z czasów szkolnych, przez co dwaj Ślizgoni znali się od urodzenia.

Brunet przekręcił się, wygodnie rozparty w fotelu.

- Wiem, ale uważam iż powinieneś zacząć. Inaczej się wykończysz. Mało jadasz. - powiedział, a w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutę troski, którą Malfoy skwitował uniesieniem brwi.

- Moja matka kazała ci mnie pilnować w tej kwestii?

- Może. - Blaise wzruszył ramionami, podczas gdy Draco nonszalancko oparł się o kolumnę łóżka. - Jednakże nawet gdyby nie kazała mi cię mieć na oku, to i tak zacząłbym się martwić. Wyglądasz na przemęczonego, a przecież to dopiero drugi tydzień szkoły.

- Nie zadawaj zbędnych pytań. Chociażby dlatego, że im mniej wiesz tym lepiej dla ciebie.

Blondyn wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, wrzucając do torby kilka książek, zwój pergaminu i kałamarz z piórem. Przyjaciel już się nie odezwał, pogrążony w myślach na temat tego, jakim cudem brak wiedzy ma być dla niego lepszy. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, kiedy Malfoy stanął przed nim i wyciągnął do niego dłoń, żeby pomóc mu wstać - sam to zrobił. Teraz znajdowali się dokładnie naprzeciw siebie, brunet nieco wyższy i bardziej zamyślony, a Draco zawadiacko uśmiechnięty, z podkrążonymi oczami. Jego biała skóra, wydawała się teraz jeszcze bledsza, a oczy bardziej mętne, jednak postawa chłopaka nadal pozostała typowo malfoyowska.

- Powiedz mi, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas. Ślizgoni nie lubią czekać. - powiedział Zabini, z groźnym acz żartobliwym błyskiem w oku. Rozmówca zaśmiał się, co można było odebrać jako zgodę.

Blondyn bił się z myślami. Dopiero co przysiągł sobie iż wszystko mu się uda, a przeszkody już stawały na jego drodze.

Zabini! Że też musiał stać się moim przyjacielem...

_- Przyjacielem, który nie wie co zrobiłeś i co zamierzasz zrobić._

Przeklęty głos w jego głowie znów się odezwał! A już... Już minął tydzień szkoły i pomyślał, że wszystko wraca do normy, że przestaje czuć ten ból, że jeszcze chwila i stanie się dawnym Malfoy'em.

_- Nigdy nie będziesz taki sam._

_Dzięki, że mi mówisz. Bez ciebie bym nie wiedział. _

Zakpił w myślach, coraz bardziej rozjuszony tym, że zaczyna histeryzować.

- Draco, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Zabini, chociaż dobrze widział iż nic nie jest w porządku.

- Tak, Blaise. Po prostu mam trochę trudności. To nic ważnego. - wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na przyjaciela.

- Zawsze lubiłeś mówić o sobie. Zazwyczaj wiedziałem wszystko. Czemu tym razem jest inaczej?

- Bo czasami jest po prostu lepiej, jeśli nie wie się wszystkiego. - stwierdził Draco, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Zabini nie wycofał się. Już dawno minęły czasy, kiedy przestał zwracać uwagę na dziecinne sprzeciwy Malfoy'a. Może właśnie dlatego stali się przyjaciółmi.

- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z twoim ojcem?

Blondyna zdziwiło tak nieadekwatne pytanie.

- Daj spokój, Draco. Jesteśmy Ślizgonami. Widać, że przejmujesz się czymś ważnym, a jeśli chodzi o osoby, które kochasz, których się boisz i o które się martwisz, to jedną jedyną taką postacią jest twój ojciec. Nikt inny nie wzbudza w tobie takiego respektu, nikogo się tak nie boisz.

Kolejna burza mózgów pojawiła się w głowie Ślizgona. Może jednak powinienen powiedzieć? Może z Blaisem u boku byłoby mu łatwiej?

- Naprawdę chcesz to widzieć, Blaise?

- Widzieć? - tym razem to brunet się zdziwił. Malfoy nie miał wyboru, bo przecież przed chwilą go dokonał. Zabrnął już za daleko i nie mógł się wycofać. Sam nie wiedział czy żałuje tego co robi, czy nie. Po prostu uznał, że dłuższe ukrywanie wszystkiego nie ma sensu. Nie przed Blaise'em, który zawsze widział kiedy Draconowi coś dolegało, i zawsze dobiegał dlaczego. Wolno, wręcz zbyt wolno podwinął rękaw koszuli, a oczom przyjaciela ukazał się ruchomy Mroczny Znak. Ślizgoni byli mistrzami w ukrywaniu emocji, nawet w takich sytuacjach jak ta. Bo trzeba powiedzieć, że bruneta całkowicie zbiło z tropu. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, wręcz przestraszył się tego co zobaczył. Nie dlatego, że był przeciwny Czarnemu Panu, chociaż wcale go nie popierał. Po prostu do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że zechce wciągnąć w swoją grę niewinnego szesnastolatka.

Draco odczytał jego minę trafnie.

- Muszę odkupić winy ojca, Blaise. Dostałem zadanie, które muszę wykonać tu, w Hogwarcie. - powiedział, wypranym z emocji głosem. Zabini nadal nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wpatrzył się w blondyna.

- Czy to jest trudne? - głupie pytanie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego iż zadanie od Voldemorta nie mogło być banalne. Malfoy tylko pokiwał głową i spuścił rękaw koszuli. Nie powiedział nic więcej. Nie miał teraz na to ochoty, ale ulżyło mu kiedy Blaise go nie potępił.

- Ślizgoni zawsze trzymają się razem. Pamiętaj, Draco. - powiedział i bardzo ludzkim odruchem przytulił do siebie chłopaka.

Ostatecznie Ślizgoni byli ludzcy. Wtedy kiedy nikt tego nie widział. Złośliwość, upór i pewność siebie czasami szły w zapomnienie. Bo przecież "...jeśli chcesz znaleźć druhów gotowych na wiele, to czeka cię Slytherin..."*. Draconowi naprawdę ulżyło.

xxxxx

Po długich i głośnych protestach, Draco w końcu poszedł na śniadanie. Z miną obrażonego dziecka nalał sobie kawy i niechętnie ugryzł tosta.

- Ty i moja matka powinniście założyć SWOTBDZŚ. - powiedział wyraźnie poruszonym tonem. Blaise uniósł brwi, nakładając na talerz sporą porcję jajecznicy z bekonem.

- Że co?

- Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno? Stowarzyszenie Walki o To By Draco Zjadł Śniadanie. - chłopak wywrócił oczami jakby to było oczywiste i wziął kolejny kęs tosta. Kilkoro Ślizgonów parsknęło gromkim śmiechem, jak zwykle kiedy ich "przywódca" mówił coś zabawnego.

- To nie miał być żart, więc nie pluj owsianką, Pansy. - powiedział spokojnie i na tyle obojętnie, że dziewczynie poczerwieniały policzki. Oczywiście, że wcale nie pluła, Draco po prostu chciał ją zawstydzić.

- Powie mi ktoś z kim mamy dwie godziny eliksirów? - zapytał osób ze swojego rocznika, na co Crabbe i Goyle instynktownie zajrzeli do planu lekcji (równie dobrze mógł to zrobić Malfoy, ale nie był skłonny aż tak się poświęcić przed dziewiątą rano).

- Eliksiry... Eliksiry... O! Mam! Z Gryfonami. - powiedział Vincent, na co prawie wszystkim zrzedła mina. Draco roześmiał się promiennie, co przychodziło mu ostatnio bardzo rzadko, więc wykorzystywał każdą okazję do uśmiechu, aby Ślizgoni nie pomyśleli, że coś z nim nie tak.

No, z wyjątkiem tego zbyt spostrzegawczego sukinsyna, Blaise'a...

- Nie wiem czemu tak rozpaczacie. Ostatecznie dwie godziny eliksirów w ich towarzystwie to doskonały sposób na wyśmianie blizny Pottera, czy popatrzenie jak bardzo czerwony robi się Weasley, kiedy się wspomni o jego biedocie.

Ślizgoni wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem, zerkając ukradkiem na stół Gryfonów, gdzie Harry Potter jadł parówki. Malfoy wpatrzył się w niego z nienawiścią i sam nie wiedział czemu, zapatrzył się tak bardzo, że przywołał na siebie spojrzenie Gryfona.

_- Nie przypomina ci on kogoś?_

_Nie, a skąd. Chyba, że chodzi o wielką, zezowatą tentaktulę w okularach._

_xxxxx_

Harry zmrużył oczy. Malfoy znów się na niego patrzył i wcale mu to nie odpowiadało. Miał wrażenie, że Ślizgon bada, czy Harry zapomniał o Mrocznym Znaku, który widział w pociągu.

_Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem! I dowiem się, co knujesz, Malfoy!_

Krzyczał wewnątrz, miną ani trochę nie zdradzając swoich myśli. Wpatrzył się tylko w blondyna tym samym wściekłym wzrokiem, co zwykle.

- O nieee... Nie wytrzymam dwóch godzin w śmierdzących lochach z bandą obślizgłych Ślizgonów. - wyjęczał Ron, tonem naprawdę dramatycznym.

- Wytrzymujesz od pięciu lat, wytrzymasz i teraz. Po za tym, przypominam ci, Ronaldzie, że nie idziemy tam patrzyć na Ślizgonów, tylko uczyć się, aby w przyszłym roku zaliczyć owutemy! - wtrąciła Hermiona, upijając łyk soku z dyni.

- Kobieto, żeby opanować materiał do owutemów mamy dwa lata, rozumiesz? DWA LATA. Czy Ty w ogóle robisz coś po za nauką?

Hermiona obruszyła się.

- No wiesz, Ron! Jest cała masa materiału, który trzeba zapamiętać! Potem będziesz przychodził z prośbą o pomoc w zadaniu!

- Kiedyś będę, ale po co teraz? Dopiero drugi tydzień szkoły.

- Drugi tydzień, a już mamy napisać referat o powstaniu wampirów w tysiąc trzysta dwudziestym ósmym, oraz opracować eliksir przeciwny do mikstury głodu. A odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie: tak, robię wiele rzeczy po za nauką.

- Odpisujesz na romantyczne listy Kruma? - Ron uniósł brew, Hermiona oburzyła się do reszty, a na jej twarz wpłynął intensywny rumieniec. Nie było tajemnicą, że nadal korespondowała z szukającym Bułgarii.

Kłótnie Rona i Hermiony o naukę i Kruma były codziennością. Nie było dnia bez sprzeczki na temat zaległych prac domowych, czy pomocy w wypracowaniu. Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. W gruncie rzeczy jego przyjaciele byli w tym bardzo zabawni.

- Hermiono, jestem pewien, że zrobiłaś już referat, więc nie wiem czym się przejmujesz.

Potter wzruszył ramionami, żeby załagodzić napięcie, ale akurat jego wzrok przyciągnęła dziwna sytuacja przy stole Ślizgonów. Draco Malfoy szepnął coś do Blaise'a Zabiniego, po czym samotnie wstał i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

_Gdzie on idzie? Przecież do lekcji nadal pozostało pół godziny._

- Czemu wstajesz, Harry? - zapytała Hermiona, a brunet dopiero teraz zorientował się, że od kilkunastu sekund stoi.

- Chyba muszę się wrócić... Zapomniałem czegoś z dormitorium. - powiedział i nie czekając na odpowiedź, porwał torbę, wybiegając z Wielkiej Sali. Rozejrzał się, zastanawiając się w którą stronę mógł pójść Ślizgon. Zdezorientowany skręcił w lewo i niemal natychmiast się zatrzymał, widząc dwie postacie stojące blisko toalety.

- Draco, mogę ci pomóc... - powiedziała wyższa postać, ubrana w czarną togę. Był to bez wątpienia Severus Snape - tegoroczny nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. Tylko w czym on mógł pomóc Malfoy'owi?

- Nie chcę pańskiej pomocy, sam sobie poradzę!

- Dobrze wiesz, Draco, że nie dasz rady.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby głos Snape'a był tak ciepły, tak... ojcowski, wręcz opiekuńczy. Bez wątpienia martwił się o Ślizgona, i to bardzo, ale czemu? Co mogło mu się nie udać?

- Dam radę! Gdyby on wiedział, że mi się nie uda, to nie dawałby mi takiego zadania.

- Jeśli ci pomogę, stanie się to łatwiejsze. Złożyłem obietnicę twojej matce.

- Więc trzeba było tego nie robić. Nie potrzebuję ochrony. Muszę zrobić to sam i nikt nie może mi się pałętać pod nogami, nawet pan.

Głos Malfoy'a był zacięty, ostry, pewny siebie. Tym razem nie było w nim ironii, czy kpiny. Blondyn był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, ale gotowy zrobić to, o czym mówił. Ale o czym mówił? Harry nic z tego nie rozumiał. Przywarł ciaśniej do ściany, usiłując być na tyle blisko by ich słyszeć, a jednocześnie na tyle daleko, by go nie zauważyli.

- Lucjusz na twoim miejscu przyjąłby pomoc.

- Ale nie jest na moim miejscu! Jest w Azkabanie, i właśnie przez to muszę robić to co robię. Nie chcę pomocy. - powtórzył nieco głośniej. - Sam odkupię winy ojca.

Harry'emu szybciej zabiło serce. To co Malfoy robi ma ścisły związek z jego ojcem. Pobyt Lucjusza w Azkabanie bezdyskusyjnie jest tego przyczyną. Teraz, kiedy Gryfon wiedział już cokolwiek, był pewien, że musi działać dalej. Musi dowiedzieć się, co knuje Ślizgon. Musi go powstrzymać, musi zapobiec temu co może się stać. Ale co może się stać? Jeszcze nie wiedział, ale postanowił nie spuszczać blondyna z oczu.

Usłyszał kroki, dwie postacie zaczęły zmierzać w jego stronę, więć wycofał się i skręcił w boczny korytarz, odprowadzając je wzrokiem. Rzadko kiedy miewał w głowie taki mętlik. Kroki ucichły więc wyszedł z korytarza i już miał biec z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali. Problem w tym, że ktoś zagradzał mu drogę.

Harry jeszcze nigdy się tak nie przeraził na widok Malfoy'a. Zresztą ze wzajemnością. Stali, przez kilka sekund wpatrując się w siebie nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem. Dopiero po chwili blondyn odzyskał swój ironiczny uśmiech.

- Co, Potter? Ducha zobaczyłeś?

Ale Harry nadal nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. Patrząc w te mętne, szare oczy słyszał ciągle w głowie: "Nie potrzebuję pomocy...", i po prostu zabrakło mu języka w ustach, żeby wydusić z siebie cokolwiek. A przecież mógłby go postraszyć! Dać do zrozumienia, że wie... że słyszał... że plan Malfoy'a nie wypali! Ale nie zrobił nic. Stał i patrzył na Ślizgona, a ten zaczynał się niecierpliwić.

- Rzucił ktoś na ciebie jęzlepa? Powiedz kto, chcę mu wysłać kwiaty. Każda chwila bez twojego głosu jest dla mnie upojna, sam rozumiesz. - zaśmiał się z wyraźną kpiną i wyminął Gryfona.

- Na twoim miejscu nie chodziłbym samotnie po szkole, w miejscach gdzie nie powinno mnie być.

W tym momencie Harry odzyskał mowę.

- Bo co? Może usłyszę coś, czego nie powinienem? - odparł wściekle i wpatrzył się w chłopaka. Zwykły obserwator nie zauważyłby żadnej zmiany w zachowaniu Ślizgona, jednak Potter znał go zbyt dobrze. Strach, który pojawił się w jego oczach przez ułamek sekundy, był więcej niż wyraźny.

- Czego się tak przestraszyłeś, Malfoy? - zapytał Harry z nerowywym acz pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem.

- Przestraszyłem? Chyba okulary przestały ratować twoją coraz głębszą wadę wzroku. - zakpił, mimo tego iż w jego oczach ciągle pozostawały niezdrowe błyski. Brunet nabuzował się.

- Odwal się, Malfoy.

- Nie węsz, Potter.

Nagle znaleźli się bardzo blisko siebie. Dłonie zacisnęli w pięści, szczęki drgały im nerwowo, żyły pulsowały. Sztyletowali się wzrokiem w milczeniu, jakby myśleli czy zabicie drugiego przyniesie jakieś konsekwencje. Harry wyraźnie czuł oddech Ślizgona na swojej twarzy. Był gorący i niósł ze sobą zapach parzonej kawy, którą kilkanaście minut wcześniej pił. Gryfon nie zastanowił się nad tym czemu zawsze wie, co Malfoy akurat robi. Nie zastanowił się też nad satysfakcją, która przyszła wraz z myślą, że wie dlaczego oddech blondyna ma taką woń, a nie inną. Był zbyt nabuzowany, żeby rozważać coś innego niż nienawiść, która kipiała wraz z krwią, w jego żyłach.

- Dowiem się co robisz. Obiecuję ci to, Malfoy.

Słowa Harry'ego dziwnie zabrzmiały po tak długiej ciszy. Nie wypowiedział ich głośno, mimo to odbiły się echem po pustym korytarzu. Wydawały się nienaturalne, tak jakby nie pasowały do tego miejsca i do tej sytuacji. Jednak nie było wątpliwości co do tego, że zadziałały na Draco automatycznie.

- Im więcej się dowiesz, tym szybciej dołączysz do swojej szlamowatej matki. - powiedział z kpiną, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Korytarz nadal był pusty.

xxxxx

Draco odchodził szybkim krokiem. Zaczął biec dopiero za zakrętem, kiedy Potter nie mógł go już zobaczyć. Był zły. Cholernie zły. Harry Pierdolony Potter zawsze wyprowadzał go z równowagi, ale teraz było to o wiele trudniejsze. Roztrzęsienie brało w nim górę. Znów czuł bezsilność. Nie było sensu wracać do lochów. Lekcje zaczynały się za piętnaście minut. Zaraz... Przecież na tym piętrze jest nieczynna łazienka. Ta, pod którą znajduje się Komnata Tajemnic.

Malfoy rozejrzał się i skręcił w lewy korytarz. Stanął na wprost mosiężnych drzwi z niewielką tabliczką: "Nieczynne". Zignorował to. Tak jak ignorował teraz wszystko, z wyjątkiem tego cholernego roztrzęsienia, które zafundował mu Gryfon. Wszedł do środka, strzelając za sobą drzwiami. Drżał. Potężne dreszcze wstrząsały jego ciałem, serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, dłonie i kark pociły się niemiłosiernie. Zerwał z siebie szatę i odrzucił ją na bok. Oparł się o zimną umywalkę i odkręcił wodę. Była lodowata, ale nie interesowało go to, kiedy chlusnął nią w twarz.

_Jak ja cię nienawidzę, Potter._

Pomyślał z wściekłością, patrząc na swoje żałosne oblicze, po którym szybkimi strużkami spływała woda. Prychnął ironicznie, zaciskając palce na obudowie umywalki, żeby opanować drżenie rąk.

_- Właściwie, to za co go nienawidzisz?_

Znów ten bezczelny głos, w jego głowie!

_Całokształt_.

Zacisnął mocno powieki, chcąc by złość go opuściła, ale to nie pomogło. Czuł, jak serce wyrywa się przez wszystkie narządy po kolei, chcąc rozbić i żebra.

- Nie ja jedna tu płaczę?

Wzdrygnął się słysząc nieco piskliwy, dziewczęcy głos. Automatycznie spojrzał na drzwi, ale te nadal pozostawały zamknięte. Rozglądnął się więc naokoło siebie. Nad jedną z kabin unosił się duch uczennicy. Srebrzystobiała, w szkolnej szacie z naszywką Ravenclawu, z dość długimi, ciemnymi włosami i okrągłymi okularami, o grubych szkłach. Draco nie wyprostował się.

- Ja nie płaczę, Marto. - powiedział zaciętym głosem i wytarł wodę, której ostatnie krople spływały po jego twarzy. Duch podleciał bliżej.

- Ach, no tak. Myłeś twarz. Ale czemu w mojej łazience? - zapytała z nutą pretensji w głosie.

- Bo tylko ta jest nieczynna. - wzruszył ramionami i usiadł pod ścianą.

- Widzisz? Nikt nie chce widzieć Marty. Nikt nie chce słuchać wciąż płaczącej, biednej, jęczącej Marty! - jej głos zmienił się diametralnie. Stał się płaczliwy i głośny. Dziewczyna zaczynała zawodzić. Malfoy sam nie wiedział czemu mu to nie przeszkadza.

- Kiedy ostatni raz ktoś cię odwiedził? - zapytał, wpatrując się w ducha, który od razu się ożywił.

- Mnie nikt nie odwiedza! Dwa lata temu robiłam sobie wycieczkę po rurach i wpadłam na Harry'ego Pottera w łazience prefektów. Rozwiązywał zagadkę jaja na turniej trójmagiczny. Pozwolił sobie pomóc. - wzruszyła ramionami, tak jakby było dla niej obojętne to co mówi. Jednak Draco widział, że strasznie chciała mu to powiedzieć. Zmarszczył brwi, słysząc znienawidzone nazwisko.

- Podglądałaś Harry'ego Pottera kiedy brał prysznic? - zapytał, sam nie wiedząc czy rozbawiony taką sytuacją, czy rozjuszony rozmową o wrogu. Na twarz Marty wpłynął srebrzysty rumieniec.

- Jakbyś był duchem od pięćdziesięciu lat, nie miałbyś nic ciekawszego do roboty. - odparła. Draco uśmiechnął się blado. Poczuł, że złość powoli go opuszcza.

- Czemu nie wyjdziesz z łazienki? - zapytał, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że tyle razy słyszał o Jęczącej Marcie, a nigdy jej nie widział.

- Bo nikt nie chce widzieć płaczącej Marty! Tylko przed nią uciekają, albo się naśmiewają... - dziewczyna znów zaczęła szlochać. Przeleciała wzdłuż łazienki, lecz po chwili wróciła na miejsce.

- Czemu tu siedzisz? - zapytała w końcu, nie zważając na to, że zmienia temat. Draco przypominając sobie powód swojej złości, zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Marta to zauważyła.

- Byłeś roztrzęsiony. Wiem, bo też często jestem. Wbiegłeś do łazienki i strzeliłeś drzwiami. Też tu przychodziłam kiedy miałam dość ludzi. Co ci jest? - nalegała.

W tym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje. Malfoy podniósł się z podłogi i spojrzał na ducha.

- Muszę iść, Marto. - powiedział, zarzucając na siebie szatę. Marta spuściła głowę.

- Odwiedzisz mnie jeszcze? - wyjęczała swoim rozżalonym głosem, nie patrząc na niego chwilowo. Ślizgon zawiesił torbę na ramieniu i otwierając drzwi, mruknął beznamiętnie:

- Niedługo wrócę.

Te słowa wyraźnie poprawiły Marcie humor. Z uśmiechem zanurkowała w jednym z sedesów, ale tego już Draco nie widział. Idąc korytarzem zachowywał się jak DracoMalfoy, którego wszyscy znali. Ręce przestały mu drżeć, serce znów biło cicho, a żyły nie pulsowały. Dołączył do grupy Ślizgonów, wychodzących z Wielkiej Sali.

- Gdzie byłeś, Draco? - zapytała troskliwie Pansy.

- Nic ważnego. Zapomniałem pióra z dormitorium. - odparł, a w jego głosie wszystko było tak bardzo wiarygodne, że po prostu nie dało się mu nie uwierzyć. Tylko Blaise wiedział, jaka jest prawda, jednak milczał.

Rozmawiając o bardzo przyziemnych sprawach, ruszyli w kierunku lochów, gdzie miała odbyć się lekcja eliksirów. Gryfoni jak zwykle punktualni, siedzieli już w klasie, zapisując notatki. Ślizgoni natomiast bezceremonialnie weszli do pomieszczenia i padli na swoje miejsca, nie tłumacząc swojego spóźnienia ani słowem.

- No, no. Spóźniliście się. - powiedział z uśmiechem Slughorn. - Nie odejmę wam punktów, ale na przyszłość proszę was, moi drodzy, o punktualność. Zanim weszliście do klasy rozmawialiśmy akurat na temat Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, który zaraz po zapisaniu ingrediencji będziemy tworzyć.

Uczniowie domu węża nie skomentowali słów nauczyciela, wyciągając tylko pergaminy i zapisując składniki eliksiru. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco kompletnie nie był zainteresowany swoim ulubionym przedmiotem. Myślał o Potterze, o Marcie, o Blaisie, a burza mózgów przyćmiła mu prawidłową kolejność składników, przez co eliksir kompletnie mu nie wyszedł.

- To chyba nie jest pański szczęśliwy dzień, panie Malfoy. - powiedział uprzejmie Slughorn przechodząc koło ławki.

_Zdecydowanie. To nie twój szczęśliwy dzień, kochasiu._

Odezwał się głos w jego głowie, kiedy zrezygnowany popatrzył na Pottera, nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.

*fragment pieśni Tiary Przydziału, w "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny"


	5. Chapter 4

_Powiedz, czy zabiłbyś, by zachować życie? _

_Powiedz, czy zabiłbyś, by udowodnić swoje racje? _

_Zniszcz, zniszcz, spal, niech to wszystko spłonie. _

_Ten huragan wciąga nas wszystkich pod ziemię._

**xxxxxx**

Księżyc widniał jeszcze na niebie, gdy Harry Potter wyrwał się z bardzo realistycznego snu. Usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, nie zwracając uwagi na krople potu spływające po czole ani na inne symptomy świadczące o tym, że właśnie doświadczył pierwszego w swoim życiu "mokrego snu". Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, ciało drżało, a jedna z dłoni spoczywała niebezpiecznie blisko bokserek. Z pozoru wszystko wyglądało normalnie, ale przecież erotycznym wizjom nie powinien towarzyszyć _strach_.

Chłopiec zacisnął powieki, próbując przypomnieć sobie szczegóły, które w tym momencie były mu tak bardzo potrzebne, aby rozwiązać zagadkę przerażenia wypełniającego jego ciało.

Pomasował skronie. Pamięć zaczęła stopniowo powracać.

Znajdował się w bogato urządzonym domu. Wszędzie było ciemno, głucho, pusto. Stał pośrodku długiego korytarza, zastanawiając się gdzie ma pójść. I nagle usłyszał głos. Cichy, przypominający syk, na pewno nie należący do człowieka. Głos _węża_.

_On już się zbliża, Panie, czuję go. Jest coraz bliżej. _

Harry wzdrygnął się, ale nie zrezygnował z dalszej wędrówki. Chciał znaleźć źródło głosu, a jeśli przypadkowo trafi na Voldemorta... Cóż, nie udało mu się go zabić już pięć razy, to i za szóstym się jakoś wywinie. Zresztą to przecież sen, a Riddle nie jest magiczną wersją Freddiego Krugera, żeby zranić go w jego własnej wyobraźni.

_Idzie tu, Panie. Idzie coraz szybciej._

Znów ten syk. Gryfon przyspieszył kroku i stanął przed dębowymi drzwiami. Był pewny, że to za nimi znajduje się wąż ze swoim panem, Voldemortem. Odetchnął głęboko, zdziwiony faktem, iż wcale się nie boi. Wszedł do środka, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Drzwi uderzyły klamką o ścianę, parkiet zaskrzypiał złowrogo, a on wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w osobę leżącą na hebanowym łożu. Nie był to Lord Voldemort, nie był to nikt, kogo sławny Wybraniec mógłby się spodziewać. Przed nim leżał Draco Malfoy z wielkim wężem oplecionym wokół kolumny. Harry od razu ją rozpoznał. Nagini. Ale teraz nie było to dla niego ważne, bo co, na brodę Merlina, robił tu Malfoy?

- Malfoy - wycedził z obrzydzeniem, opuszczając nieco różdżkę. - Co ty tu robisz? To pułapka, tak? Gdzie Voldemort?

Blondyn zaśmiał się.

- Oczywiście, Potter. Chowam Voldemorta w szafie - odparł ironicznie.

- Wszystkiego można się po tobie spodziewać, Malfoy. Mówiłem, że dowiem się, co knujesz - Harry był wściekły. Krew gotowała się w jego żyłach, gotowa wybuchnąć wraz z nerwami.

- I czego się dowiedziałeś, gryfiaku?

Draco nawet nie starał się ukryć rozbawienia. W tym momencie do Pottera dotarło, że tak naprawdę nie wie... nic. Wpatrzył się w Ślizgona niepewnie. Jego determinacja nieco osłabła.

- Nie wiem - zaczął. - Ale jesteś tu, a obok ciebie jest wąż Voldemorta. Ona cię słucha, nazywa "panem". Na pewno jesteś śmierciożercą! Ona jest na to dowodem!

- Ach, tak? - blondyn wstał ze swojego miejsca, zbliżając się do Harry'ego na niebezpieczną odległość. - Powiadasz, że Nagini jest dowodem potwierdzającym moją przynależność do grona zwolenników Czarnego Pana?

- Tak. Dokładnie tak.

Po tych słowach, jak na rozkaz, wąż zniknął. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. W jednej chwili oplatał łóżkową kolumnę, a w drugiej nie było po nim śladu. Źrenice Gryfona rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Popatrzył ze strachem na Malfoya, który był na tyle blisko, że jego ciepły oddech, owiewał mu skórę.

- I gdzie się podziały twoje dowody, gryfiaku? - zapytał z tryumfalnym uśmiechem.

- Ale... Ale przecież on tu był! N...Nie mógł ot tak zniknąć!

- Czasem to co widzimy, w rzeczywistości wygląda zupełnie inaczej.

Harry znów zerknął na kolumnę. Był tam wąż, lecz nie ulegało wątpliwości, iż nie jest to Nagini. Była to zwykła, nieruchoma, niewielka wygrawerowana w drewnie postać, łypiąca pustym wzrokiem na wnętrze sypialni. Potter przełknął ślinę, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Przecież nie mogło go spotkać aż tak wielkie przywidzenie! Popatrzył przerażony na Malfoy'a, który nadal się uśmiechał.

- Harry... - odezwał się tak do niego, po raz pierwszy w życiu. - Harry, nigdy nie znajdziesz dowodu. Nie szukaj mnie, nie śledź, nie szpieguj. Wszystko jest inne, niż myślisz.

Gryfon doprawdy nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

- Nic nie jest inne, Malfoy! Jesteś śmierciożercą i próbujesz mnie zwieść, ale... ja się dowiem. Zobaczysz, Malfoy, dowiem się wszystkiego! - wykrzyczał, dysząc z wściekłości. Ślizgon też przestał się uśmiechać. Teraz jego twarz wykrzywiał złośliwy grymas. Złapał go za nadgarstki i przyparł do ściany, niemal miażdżąc mu kości. Chłopak wstrzymał oddech. Czuł ciało Dracona zbyt blisko. Milczał, a jedyne co było słychać, to jego szybko bijące serce. Nagle strach stał się ekscytujący. Wewnętrzny opór, walczył z chęcią pozostania w takiej, a nie innej pozycji. Wyrywał dłonie, ale już sam nie wiedział czy chciał je oddalić, czy zbliżyć do wroga. I wtedy Ślizgon szarpnął nim mocno w swoją stronę, brutalnie wpijając się w jego usta. Każdy jego ruch, nie znosił sprzeciwu. Był niczym bestia, której się nie odmawia.

Po wardze Harry'ego spłynęła krew, oczy zaszły niezdrową mgłą. Zalała go fala pożądania, z którą nieudolnie walczył. Poddał się. Po raz pierwszy w życiu się poddał, zapominając o tym, że ma znaleźć dowód na winę Malfoy'a. Ale... jaką winę? Teraz nie miał żadnego argumentu. Obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami, zobaczył tylko swoją koszulę, która leżała podarta w kącie sypialni. Dłonie Dracona były już coraz niżej i właśnie dotknęły...

Koniec!

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, nie chcąc wspominać reszty snu. Nie dość, że był przerażony, to jeszcze pewna część ciała bardzo entuzjastycznie reagowała na każdą erotyczną myśl. Otrząsnął się dopiero po kilku minutach. Ten sen był taki realistyczny. Gdyby nie to, że obudził się w swoim łóżku, w swojej piżamie i bez jakichkolwiek oznak romantycznych uniesień, pomyślałby, iż cała ta sytuacja miała miejsce. Zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie pierwszą senną fantazję. W głowie posiadał setki pytań. Dlaczego Malfoy? Dlaczego mężczyzna? Czemu sen oddziałał na niego tak bardzo, że obudziła go własna erekcja? I co, do cholery, miało oznaczać "_Czasem to co widzimy, w rzeczywistości wygląda zupełnie inaczej_"? Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, iż to zdanie wcale nie dotyczyło węża. Czuł w tym ukrytą aluzję, nawiązanie do jakiejś sytuacji. Do jakiejś _ważnej _sytuacji. Przynajmniej na pewno ważniejszej, niż byle wąż oblegający łóżko.

Widzę coś, co źle odczytuję, pomyślał, ale co to może być? Co może sprawiać wrażenie innego niż jest w rzeczywistości? A ten wybuch namiętności? Też odwoływał się do tego zdania?

Gryfon zaczynał się gorączkować. Można by uznać to za głupie. W końcu, kto normalny przejmuje się byle snem? Ale Harry doskonale znał te swoje sny. Każdy z nich znajdował ujście w świecie realnym. Dlatego musiał się skupić i zastanowić, co symbolizował ten.

Malfoy zwabił go za pomocą węża, a potem nie zrobił mu nic złego. Oczywiście, zależy co można uznać za złe... Ale w tym momencie nawet Potter musiał się zgodzić, że seks oralny, w gruncie rzeczy, nie może być tak do końca zły. Więc czego chciał Ślizgon?

_Czasem to co widzimy, w rzeczywistości wygląda zupełnie inaczej._

Gryfon powoli popadał w paranoję. Te słowa zaczynały go prześladować. Opadł na poduszki, nie zamykając oczu. Bał się, że kiedy to zrobi, powrócą sceny ze snu, a te tylko by go rozproszyły. Tak wiele teorii przypisał temu jednemu zdaniu i tyle mu to zajęło czasu, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy zasnął.

Był już świt.

_**xxxxx**_

- Blaisie Zabini, jesteś pijany – stwierdził, nie mniej pijany Draco Malfoy, siedzący po turecku na swym łóżku. Jego przyjaciel zaśmiał się, zakładając ręce za głowę.

- Jako i ty, Draconie Malfoyu - odparł swobodnym tonem, teatralnie kłaniając się przed blondynem. - Sądzę jednak, iż to niemoralne. Mam na myśli upijanie się w czwartek wieczorem Ognistą Whisky Ogdena, ukradzioną z kantorku Snape'a. Ślizgon złodziejem? Co o nas ludzie pomyślą?

Śmiech odbił się echem po pokoju.

- Jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało, kiedy piłeś dziesięć kieliszków, jeden po drugim, z każdym łykiem chwiejąc się coraz bardziej.

- Ja nie piłem, ja konsumowałem. Rutynowe działanie, mające na celu sprawdzenie jakości trunku.

- Nie ufasz nawet poczciwemu Snape'owi, no wiesz…

- Jestem Ślizgonem, a on jest Mistrzem Eliksirów, znającym się na wszystkich możliwych truciznach. Co, jeśli wlałby do butelki wywar powodujący impotencję? Zostałbyś kaleką do końca życia, a ja dobrodusznie wypijając pierwsze dziesięć kieliszków, zapobiegłem twojej zgubie.

- Za to sprawiłbyś, że żadna kobieta nigdy więcej nie weszłaby do twojego łóżka dobrowolnie - zauważył Draco. - Nie, żeby teraz było inaczej - dodał po chwili zastanowienia, za co zarobił mocnego kuksańca w bok.

Słońce zniknęło za horyzontem, ustępując miejsca księżycowi. Dzisiejszy dzień był jedynym pogodnym w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, dzięki czemu uczniowie Hogwartu mogli wyjść z zamku na długi spacer. Nawet ogromna ośmiornica wystawiła macki na brzeg jeziora, aby się ogrzać. Wszyscy odstawili książki i pergaminy, chcąc spędzić trochę czasu na wolnym powietrzu, które mimo wszystko było coraz zimniejsze ze względu na zbliżający się listopad. Drzewa gubiły coraz więcej liści, trawa traciła kolor, a ogromne dynie w ogródku Hagrida były na tyle dojrzałe, by udekorować nimi szkołę w Noc Duchów.

W najbliższą sobotę miała odbyć się pierwsza w tym roku wycieczka do Hogsmeade, co uczniowie przyjęli z entuzjazmem. Nawet Draco był zadowolony, że chwilowo opuści mury zamku. W ciągu października widocznie schudł, chociaż nadal odznaczał się męską budową ciała. Jego skóra była jeszcze bledsza, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, a oczy niezdrowo podkrążone. Dzień w dzień opuszczał posiłki, by ślęczeć nad opasłymi tomami poświęconymi Historii Hogwartu, Czarnej Magii i łamaniem ochronnych zaklęć. Nocami wędrował po szkole, szukając tajnych przejść, skrytek i schowków, które mógłby w jakiś sposób wykorzystać. Kilka razy w tygodniu kontaktował się z matką, która przekazywała mu nowe informacje, a w każdy piątek po lekcjach chodził do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, by móc z nią rozmawiać. Duch stał się jedyną osobą, która była w stanie zrozumieć chłopaka w jego cierpieniu, lęku przed śmiercią i strachem przed ludźmi. Dodatkowo doskonale znała zamek i ukryte w nim pomieszczenia, co wkrótce miało stać się dla Dracona bardzo pomocne.

Zabini podparł się na łokciu i spojrzał na blondyna.

- Draco?

- Hm?

- Masz już jakiś plan? - zapytał niepewnie. Nie wiedział, czy chłopak wtajemniczy go w to, co robi. Do tej pory znikał popołudniami i nocami, nic nikomu nie mówiąc. Blaise rzadko go o coś pytał. Uznał, że Draco powie mu sam, kiedy będzie tego chciał, ale teraz, widząc zmęczenie przyjaciela, martwił się coraz bardziej.

Malfoy zamrugał.

- Nie - odpowiedział szczerze. - Zamek chronią niesamowicie silne zaklęcia. Przełamanie ich jest bardzo trudne, wręcz awykonalne dla jednej osoby. Muszę znaleźć inny sposób. Najlepiej dowiedzieć się o starych metodach podróżowania z jednego miejsca w drugie. W Hogsmeade, blisko Świńskiego Łba, jest ponoć mała, obskurna księgarnia. Borgin powiedział, że mogę tam znaleźć coś, co mi się przyda.

- A może... Wrzeszcząca Chata? Pod nią znajduje się przejście, prowadzące wprost do Hogwartu.

- Nie bądź głupi, Blaise. Po całej aferze z Blackiem i Lupinem w trzeciej klasie wszyscy dowiedzieli się o tym przejściu. Dumbledore byłby idiotą, gdyby nie rzucił na nie odpowiednich zaklęć uniemożliwiających dostanie się na teren Hogwartu.

- Właśnie, a co z Dumbledorem? Masz pomysł, jak się go pozbyć? - zapytał Zabini, coraz bardziej zaciekawiony. Draco wzruszył ramionami, wstał z łóżka i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem, drapiąc się po brodzie.

- Myślałem o truciźnie. Ukradnę z zaplecza Slughorna trochę eliksiru Żywej Śmierci, który uwarzył Potter na ostatniej lekcji. Wiem, że wykonał go idealnie, bo dostał za niego przeklętą fiolkę z Płynnym Szczęściem. Cholera. Gdybym ja ją dostał, wiele by to ułatwiło.

- Może sam spróbujesz uwarzyć Felixa?

- Zwariowałeś? Slughorn mówił, że jeden mały błąd, jedna pomyłka przy ilości składników i można umrzeć. Nie mogę tak ryzykować. Musiałby mi go uwarzyć ktoś, kto jest w tym nieomylny, komu wychodzą wszystkie eliksiry...

- Potter - zauważył Zabini, bawiąc się palcami. Draco stanął w miejscu, wyraźnie zbity z tropu.

- Żartujesz, prawda? - uniósł brew, a kiedy nie doczekał się potwierdzenia, zmarszczył czoło. - Pomyśl! Zrobił się dobry w eliksirach dopiero w tym roku. Jestem pewien, że to wszystko dzięki temu, iż jest czołowym pupilkiem Slughorna. A nawet jeśli rzeczywiście jest taki nieomylny w ważeniu mikstur, to nadal jest Potterem.

- Więc przestań myśleć o tym co by było gdybyś miał Felixa. Nie masz go i marne szanse, że zdobędziesz. Skup się na swoim planie. Masz już jakiś pomysł, ale przypominam Ci, że Dumbledore to Dumbledore. Nie sądzę, że da się złapać na truciznę przesłaną w paczce bez podpisu.

Draco po prostu musiał przyznać mu rację. Znów zawładnął nim strach, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wyprosił Zabiniego, tłumacząc się zmęczeniem, po czym usiadł na łóżku. Minęły już dwa miesiące, podczas których przewertował dziesiątki książek i przeszedł setki razy cały zamek. Nadal nie miał nic, oprócz Pottera obserwującego każdy jego ruch. Musiał być ostrożniejszy i bardziej wydajny, a z takim stanem zdrowia, mógł być wydajny jedynie w kopaniu własnego grobu.

Zanim zasnął, po raz pierwszy postanowił, że dobrowolnie pójdzie na śniadanie.

_**xxxxx**_

W piątkowy poranek Draco stwierdził, że większość uczniów siedzących w Wielkiej Sali wygląda tak, jakby - jak on i Zabini - przez pół nocy piło Ognistą Whisky. Byli wyraźnie zmarnowani, co sekundę ktoś ziewał, a kilka osób po prostu leżało przy stole z głową opartą o blat. Młody Malfoy prychnął na ten widok, z godnością siadając na swoim miejscu i kulturalnym skinieniem witając się z resztą Ślizgonów. Niektórzy z nich okazali zdziwienie, widząc go na porannym posiłku, reszta zachowała uwagi dla siebie, choć tak naprawdę większość zachodziła w głowę, co on tu robi. Pierwszy raz przyszedł o ósmej do Wielkiej Sali, a już na pewno pierwszy raz przyszedł dobrowolnie, czyli bez swojej trupy ciągnącej go w stronę stołu, za każdą kończynę.

Draco nalał sobie pełny kubek parzonej kawy, od razu upijając potężny łyk napoju. Skoro już wstał tak wcześnie, to musiał się jeszcze obudzić, a był pewny, że kawa mu w tym pomoże. Ugryzł leniwie tosta, rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali. Znów potwierdziła się jego teoria, że wszyscy powstrzymują się przed zaśnięciem. Blondyn przerzucił wzrok na drugą stronę pomieszczenia i z irytacją stwierdził, że znienawidzony przez niego brunet wydaje się być całkiem rozbudzony. Z szerokim uśmiechem jadł jajecznicę, wertując opasły album poświęcony Quidditchowi. Malfoy zazgrzytał zębami. To doprawdy bezczelność, że on, Draco Malfoy, ledwie się trzyma na krześle, podczas gdy ruchy Pottera są płynne i pozbawione jakiejkolwiek senności.

_Już nie masz o co się na niego obrażać, doprawdy._

Głos w jego głowie miał talent do przypominania o sobie w nieodpowiednich momentach. Co prawda, każdy moment był nieodpowiedni, ale ten, kiedy Draco wpatrywał się w Gryfona, był szczególnie zły.

_Już ci mówiłem, że nienawidzę go za całokształt, a to, że jest wyspany to tylko kolejny punkt do mojej dziesięciomilowej listy pod tytułem "Dlaczego Harry Potter jest gumochłonem", _odpowiedział w myślach, upijając kolejny łyk kawy. Miał ochotę przymknąć powieki, ale bał się, że kiedy to zrobi, zaśnie. W tym momencie został trącony w ramię, a ktoś usiadł przed nim zasłaniając mu widok na stół Gryfonów.

- No niemożliwe. Draco Malfoy na śniadaniu! Chciałeś, żebym to przegapił? - zapytał Blaise, ze złośliwym uśmiechem, a w raz z nim zaśmiała się Pansy.

- Uznałem, że muszę bardziej dbać o moje arystokratyczne ciało - odparł blondyn, wymijająco, odrywając wzrok od bliżej nieokreślonego punktu. Wszyscy się zaśmiali, nalewając sobie kawy, z czego Draco nalał ją po raz drugi, który ostatecznie postawił go na nogi. Ślizgon musiał przyznać, że wstawanie przed ósmą wcale nie jest takie złe. Ostatecznie lekcji miał dzisiaj mało, pogoda była ładna, a do tego jutro wybierze się do Hogsmeade, gdzie może znajdzie coś, co pomoże mu w jego planie... Tak, teraz nie było się czym przejmować.

Gdy tylko zabrzmiał ostatni dzwonek, Draco szybkim krokiem opuścił klasę i skierował się na pierwsze piętro. Rozglądnął się dookoła, patrząc czy nikt nie nadchodzi i wbiegł do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Rzucił torbę w kąt i poluźnił krawat, głęboko oddychając.

- Marto? - zapytał tak jak zwykle, a jego głos odbił się echem po kamiennych ścianach. Nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy z jednej z kabin wyleciał duch ciemnowłosej dziewczyny. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, siadając na umywalce.

- Przyszedłeś - powiedziała, a jej naturalny głos w niczym nie przypominał pisku, którym zazwyczaj się posługiwała, rozpaczając nad swoim wyglądem, życiem, śmiercią i samotnością.

- Zawsze przychodzę - odparł chłopak, obojętnie. - Dziś jednak wyjdę wcześniej. Postanowiłem, że będę chodził na wszystkie posiłki, a kolacja zaczyna się za godzinę.

- To dobrze, że jesz. Wyglądasz potwornie, prawie jak duch - zachichotała, przelatując przez kran. Draco nic nie odpowiedział na tę krytykę. Wiedział, że Marta nie powiedziała tego złośliwie, a poza tym wolał nie narażać się na jej płacz, kiedy powiedziałby coś niemiłego.

- Wymyśliłeś już jak rozwiązać swój problem? - zapytała, po czym wywinęła kozła w powietrzu. Blondyn zerknął na nią zrezygnowany.

- Nie. W tej szkole nie mogę znaleźć nic, czego potrzebuję.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się podlatując do chłopaka i siadając przed nim.

- To ty nie wiesz, że wszystko, czego potrzebujesz znajduje się w Pokoju Życzeń?

Draco zmarszczył brwi, nagle wyostrzając słuch i uważnie wpatrując się w ducha.

- Pokoju Życzeń?

- No tak! Naprawdę o nim nie słyszałeś? Pokój Życzeń, to pomieszczenie znajdujące się w zaułku, na siódmym piętrze. Nikt nie wie jak on wygląda w rzeczywistości, bo każdemu ukazuje się inaczej. W zależności od tego co dana osoba chce w nim mieć.

- Na siódmym piętrze, w zaułku? Przechodziłem tamtędy wiele razy, nie ma tam żadnych drzwi - stwierdził zirytowany.

- Oj, głuptasie. Pokój Życzeń ukazuje się dopiero wtedy, kiedy czegoś bardzo potrzebujesz. Na co dzień nie ma do niego drzwi.

- Więc jak się do niego dostać?- zapytał Draco, tym razem podekscytowany.

- Musisz stanąć pod ścianą, zamknąć oczy i pomyśleć o tym czego potrzebujesz. Wtedy pokój się pojawi.

Burza myśli natychmiastowo zaatakowała głowę Malfoy'a. Jeśli ten pokój naprawdę istnieje, to rozwiąże się większość jego problemów... O ile to działa tak, jak powiedziała Marta. Tylko co musiałby pomyśleć stając przed tą ścianą? No i musi iść tam w nocy, żeby nikt go nie zauważył. Podekscytowanie skwierczało wraz z krwią w jego żyłach. Myślał coraz szybciej. Stojąc pod tą ścianą mógłby poprosić o wszystko! O pokój z tajemnym przejściem dla Śmierciożerców, o listę sposobów na zabicie Dumbledore'a... Mógłby wykonać oba zadania w dwie godziny. Czarny Pan byłby z niego dumny. Ooo, tak, bardzo dumny. Nagrodziłby go, może nawet wyciągnął ojca z Azkabanu. Draco odzyskałby spokój, przestał się bać, że umrze. Dzięki temu, co by zrobił, dołączyłby do grona ulubieńców Voldemorta. Ta wizja wydawała mu się taka piękna.

- O czym tak myślisz? - usłyszał dziewczęcy głos. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

- Bardzo mi pomogłaś, Marto. Jeszcze dziś tam pójdę - powiedział, a na twarz ducha, wpłynęły srebrzyste rumieńce. Zapewne rzadko słyszała pochwały.

- Nikt mi nigdy nie powiedział, że mu pomogłam - odparła, widocznie bardzo zadowolona, że wreszcie nastał ten pierwszy raz.

- Więc to dla mnie zaszczyt, że mogę być tym pierwszym - uśmiechnął się, jak przystało na dżentelmena, po czym wstał. - Tymczasem, Marto, idę na kolację. Wrócę niedługo.

Dziewczyna odprowadziła go szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy w euforii porwał torbę i wybiegł z łazienki.

_**xxxxx**_

Harry przez cały dzień starał się nie patrzyć w stronę Malfoy'a. Unikał go jak ognia, chociaż tak bardzo go korciło, by spojrzeć na stół Slytherinu. Blondyn był dziś na każdym posiłku, chłopak nie zerknął na niego ani raz, bojąc się, że kiedy to zrobi, spłonie rumieńcem. Tak więc na śniadanie wziął ze sobą wielki album pełen informacji i zdjęć poświęconych Quidditchowi. Nie odrywał wzroku od kredowobiałych stronnic, nerwowo przegryzając tosta. Uśmiechał się co chwilę, widząc rozmaite faule wykonane przez ścigających podczas Mistrzostw Świata w 1964 roku i w ogóle nie myśląc o pewnym bladym nastolatku siedzącym dwa stoły dalej.

Na przerwach nie ruszał się spod klasy, po lunchu nie wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego, aż do popołudniowych lekcji. Widząc Malfoy'a, patrzył na niego przez sekundę, po czym odwracał wzrok, bojąc się, że blondyn zauważy jego spojrzenie.

Unikanie Dracona nie było dobrym pomysłem. Harry obiecał sobie, że będzie go uważnie obserwował, ale na tę chwilę było to niemożliwe. Gdyby Gryfon umiał ukrywać swoje emocje... Prawda jest taka, że był w tym beznadziejny. Jego twarz była otwartą księgą, a on doskonale to wiedział. Wystarczyłby jeden ironiczny uśmiech ze strony Malfoy'a, a brunet zapadłby się pod ziemię i nigdy spod niej nie wyszedł.

Każda blond czupryna na korytarzu przypominała mu tę, w którą wplatał palce w swoim śnie. To było nie do wytrzymania! Na samo wspomnienie czuł przyjemne dreszcze i ogromne zażenowanie. Miał nadzieję, że Malfoy nigdy nie dowie się o jego ostatniej nocy, bo wraz z nim dowiedziała by się cała szkoła. To dopiero poniżenie! Harry był pewny, że w takiej sytuacji nie opuściłby dormitorium nigdy więcej, chyba, że w pelerynie niewidce. Rozglądał się nieufnie po korytarzach, ze strachem mijając kolejne zakręty, jakby ktoś miał zza nich wyskoczyć. Stał jak najbliżej wejścia do klasy, byle szybko do niej wpaść i zająć swoje miejsce. Po lekcji wychodził ostatni, czekając aż zrobią to wszyscy inni. Posiłki spędzał na szybkim jedzeniu i czytaniu, a potem tłumacząc się złym humorem uciekał do wieży Gryffindoru.

Trudno opisać, jaki był dumny, kiedy pół godziny przed ciszą nocną opuszczał samotnie bibliotekę. Hermiona i Ron byli w niej wcześniej, on jednak odmówił, informując przyjaciół, że ma do pomówienia z profesor McGonagall na temat zaklęć kurczących. Oboje mu uwierzyli, a on w spokoju mógł ukrywać się przed zgubnym dla niego ciałem Malfoy'a. Późnym wieczorem, gdy każdy normalny uczeń siedział już w Pokoju Wspólnym, udał się do biblioteki, by nadrobić dzisiejsze zaległości. Był pewien, że o tej godzinie nie spotka znienawidzonego Ślizgona, co tylko poprawiało mu humor. Z tym samym przekonaniem wychodził z pomieszczenia. Szybkim krokiem maszerował ku wieży, zadowolony, że spisanie informacji na temat wojen goblinów zajęło mu tylko dwadzieścia minut.

Z tryumfalnym uśmiechem skręcił koło wielkiego posągu i momentalnie odskoczył do tyłu, odruchowo chowając się za nim. Przełknął głośno ślinę, wpatrując się w wysokiego blondyna zmierzającego na ostatnie, siódme piętro.

_Co on tu robi?,_ pomyślał Harry, a gdy chłopak zniknął mu z oczu, wyszedł na korytarz i podążył za nim. Wybiegł po schodach, chowając się za kolejną ścianą, by nie zostać przyuważonym. Zapomniał nawet o swoim śnie, przez chmarę myśli, atakujących jego głowę. Co Malfoy robił na siódmym piętrze tuż przed ciszą nocną? Przecież lochy są w podziemiach! Harry wolnym krokiem przemierzył kolejny korytarz i wskoczył za zbroję, widząc, że Draco stanął w miejscu. Chłopak rozgladnął się wokoło, a kiedy zobaczył, że nikogo nie ma przymknął oczy.

Do Gryfona dotarło, po co Malfoy wyszedł aż tutaj.

Ale co on chce z Pokoju Życzeń? pomyślał i zmarszczył czoło, patrząc jak blondyn znika za kamienną ścianą.

_**xxxxx**_

Draco nie mógł się doczekać, aż wreszcie znajdzie się w Pokoju Życzeń. Więc, kiedy było już przed ciszą nocną, a on miał pewność, że tym razem Potter nie będzie go śledził, wyszedł z lochów i udał się na siódme piętro.

Szedł powoli, uważnie patrząc za każdy zakręt, aby przypadkiem nie zostać przyłapanym. Wtedy jego plan szlag by trafił, a ciekawość była zbyt silna, bo przestawić to zajęcie na inny termin. Gdy wreszcie stanął przed pustą, kamienną ścianą, ozdobioną kilkoma pajęczynami i dwoma pochodniami, odetchnął głęboko. Rozglądnął się, a kiedy był pewny, że nikogo tu nie ma, przymknął powieki.

Przez cały dzień myślał, o co poprosić. Godzinami zastanawiał się, czego potrzebuje i w czym może mu pomóc Pokój Życzeń. W końcu sformuował idealne życzenie, które po prostu musiało zostać spełnione. Wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na pragnieniu.

_Pomóż mi znaleźć przejście do Hogwartu._

Natychmiast otworzył powieki z myślą, że ujrzy wejście. Jednak ściana nadal była pusta. Może wejście jest ukryte? Draco już się bał, że to wszystko było głupim żartem i żaden Pokój Życzeń nie istnieje, kiedy tuż przed nim pojawiła się czarna plama. Zmarszczył brwi i czekał co będzie dalej, podczas gdy plama robiła się coraz większa i większa, aż w końcu na jej miejscu pojawiły się drzwi. Przypatrywał się im z rosnącą ekscytacją, ale nie miał czasu na podziwianie. Szybko nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka, upewniając się, że wejście zostało zamknięte.

Teraz, kiedy to wszystko okazało się prawdą, a on był bezpieczny w owym pokoju, odetchnął. Rozejrzał się dookoła, z podziwem wpatrując się w półki z księgami, przeróżne przedmioty, z czego jeden wielki, przykryty monstrualnych rozmiarów płachtą. Wiele rzeczy przykryte było warstwą kurzu, inne wyglądały na niedawno używane. Dotykał wszystkiego, obracał tym w dłoniach i próbował odkryć do czego służy. Podszedł do regału z książkami, odczytując dziesiątki tytułów. W końcu natrafił na opasły tom "Pojawiam się i znikam - dawne sposoby podróżowania". Wyciągnął wolumin, usiadł pod ścianą i otworzył go na spisie treści, który głosił:

**str. 10-20 Dywany osobowe**

**str. 21-46 Przenoszące płaszcze**

**str. 47-69 Szafki zniknięć**

Draco zatrzymał się na trzeciej z kolei nazwie, po czym zmarszczył czoło. O dywanach słyszał wiele razy, o płaszczach również, ale szafki zniknięć? Szybko przewertował książkę do strony czterdziestej siódmej. Przed nim ukazało się zdjęcie wielkiego, ostro zakończonego mebla, z drzwiami bez klamki. Czarodziej na zdjęciu wkładał do szafki talerz pełen jedzenia i zamykał ją, następnie wypowiadając jakąś zawiłą formułę. Kiedy skończył, otwierał mebel, a po talerzu nie było ani śladu. Draconowi szybciej zabiło serce. Przeniósł wzrok na tekst i przeczytał go jednym tchem.

_Szafki zniknięć uważane są za jeden z najpopularniejszych środków transportu w latach siedemdziesiątych XX wieku. Dzięki niej można było dotrzeć dosłownie wszędzie, pod warunkiem, że w owym miejscu znajdował się drugi egzemplarz. Podróżowanie szafkami zniknięć przypominało transport kominkowy, z tą różnicą, że aby przenieść się za pomocą szafki, trzeba wypowiedzieć niezwykle skomplikowane zaklęcie, którego pomylenie grozi rozszczepieniem, tak jak w przypadku teleportacji. Szafki zniknięć zostały wycofane ze sprzedaży na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych, kiedy grupa dwudziestu turystów podczas przemieszczenia nieodwracalnie straciła wzrok._

Blondyn skończył czytać i zastanowił się przez chwilę. Skoro szafki zostały wycofane ze sprzedaży, gdzie mógłby takową znaleźć?

Jak na rozkaz, wielki przedmiot przykryty płachtą zadrżał wściekle, rozsypując wokół siebie kurz. Draco zmarszczył brwi i nieco przestraszony podszedł do drżącej rzeczy, zastanawiając się czy zrzucić zeń okrycie, czy nie. Po chwili namysłu pociągnął za jego końce, przekonany, że Pokój Życzeń nie zrobiłby mu nic złego.

Płótno opadło, a przed sobą zobaczył monstrualnych rozmiarów mebel, o metalowych wykończeniach, identyczny z tym, który zobaczył w książce. Nie wierząc własnym oczom otworzył wolumin ponownie, przypatrując się uśmiechniętemu czarodziejowi, wkładającemu talerz do szafy. Draco spojrzał jeszcze raz na ten wielki przedmiot, stojący tuż przed nim i teraz był już pewny, że patrzy na autentyczną szafkę zniknięć. Wstrzymał oddech. Już miał otworzyć owy środek transportu, kiedy zegar na ścianie wybił dwudziestą drugą, obwieszczając ciszę nocną. Zaklął pod nosem, ale wolał nie zostać przyłapanym przez ciągle zrzędzącego Filcha, więc obiecując sobie, że wróci tu jutro, zebrał swoje rzeczy i wolno wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń.

Jego obojętna mina była teraz zakłamana tak jak nigdy. W myślach po prostu szalał z radości, że wreszcie ma jakąś szansę, wreszcie może mu się udać, wreszcie może mniej się bać! Musi tylko poinformować matkę, aby poszukała gdzieś drugiej takiej szafki. Wtedy wszystko stanie się jeszcze prostsze, a on, Draco Malfoy będzie darzony coraz większą sympatią przez swojego pana, który...

- Co robiłeś w Pokoju Życzeń, Malfoy? - usłyszał za sobą wściekły głos i zatrzymał się przerażony. Jakim sposobem Potter wiedział, że poszedł do Pokoju Życzeń? Przecież rozglądał się, nikt go nie śledził, a tu nagle, na środku korytarza po ciszy nocnej, zjawia się nie kto inny jak gwiazda czarodziejskiego świata, Harry-Pieprzony-Potter we własnej osobie! Draco odwrócił się w jego stronę, sztyletując bruneta wzrokiem.

- Potter - warknął. - Kiedy przestaniesz węszyć?

- Wtedy, kiedy się dowiem co knujesz - odpowiedział zdeterminowany.

Draco był bliski wybuchu, choć tak bardzo starał się to ukryć. Z drugiej strony, jakby rzucił na Pottera jakiś urok, ten nikomu by się nie poskarżył. Jest na to za szlachetny, myślałby kto. Blondyn prychnął, zbliżając się do Gryfona.

- Mówiłem już, że niczego się nie dowiesz. Twój wysiłek jest zbędny, Potter. Wracaj do swoich szlam i skończ mnie śledzić - powiedział, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Gniew powoli brał w nim górę.

- Nie nazywaj tak moich przyjaciół! - wrzasnął brunet i wyciągnął różdżkę - Myślisz, że nie słyszałem twojej rozmowy ze Snape'em? Dobrze wiem, że coś kombinujesz. Masz jakieś zadanie, które musisz wykonać, dlatego, że twój ojciec gnije w Azkabanie!

Malfoy nie wytrzymał. Sięgnął za pazuchę po różdżkę, po czym zbliżył się do Pottera i popchnął go brutalnie na ścianę.

- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, Potter? Co możesz wiedzieć o zrobieniu czegoś dla swoich rodziców, skoro twoi już od dawna gryzą ziemię? - wysyczał, a jego głos był przepełniony jadem. Jedną dłoń, oparł o ścianę, tuż obok głowy bruneta, drugą zaś, ściskał różdżkę, tuż przy jego twarzy. Chłopak patrzył na niego z wściekłością, żyła pulsowała mu niebezpiecznie, ale ani przez chwilę nie próbował uciec.

- Nie waż się mówić o moich rodzicach! Wiem, że próbujesz sobie odbić za swojego ojca, ale wiesz co ci powiem? W Azkabanie nikt nie żyje długo. Twój ojciec nie będzie wyjątkiem, umrze tak samo jak wszyscy inni i wtedy już nigdy nie powiesz ani słowa o mojej mamie, czy tacie!

Draco poczuł, jakby uderzono go mocno w twarz. Po raz pierwszy, ktoś stwierdził, że jego ojciec umrze. Wszyscy tak myśleli, to fakt, ale nikt... nikt się nie odważył powiedzieć tego na głos. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, żyła na skroni groźnie pulsowała. Poczuł ogarniającą go furię, kiedy patrzył na te przeklęte, znienawidzone oczy. Dłonie mu drżały z wściekłości, serce szalało. Po raz drugi w życiu nie był sobą. Sztyletował Gryfona wzrokiem, a ten poczuł, ze zabrnął za daleko, bo było po nim widać, że walczy ze strachem, którego doznał na widok furii Ślizgona. Ale Draco miał to gdzieś. Uniósł różdżkę i wycelował w sparaliżowanego Pottera, który nie wierzył, że blondyn może mu coś zrobić.

- Odszczekaj to - warknął tonem nie znoszczącym sprzeciwu.

- Nie - odparł wściekle Gryfon, czując przypływ odwagi. Blondyn przyłożył swoją różdżkę do gardła Harry'ego. Chciał sprawić mu ból, tak okropny ból, jakiego doświadczył on sam otrzymując Mroczny Znak. Chciał go zniszczyć, rozerwać, zabić. I już miał rzucić zaklęcie. Już zbierał siły na wypowiedzenie formuły.

_Naprawdę nikogo ci on nie przypomina?_

Głos dał o sobie znać po raz kolejny, chwilowo go rozpraszając.

_Pomyśl. Przypatrz się jego twarzy._

I wtedy Draco zrozumiał.

Przed oczami mignęły mu kruczoczarne włosy, blada skóra, przygryziona warga i te oczy... Wielkie, głębokie, butelkowozielone oczy. Teraz wypełnione strachem i determinacją. Wpatrzył się w nie, coraz bardziej przerażony, a w jego głowie zaczęły się tworzyć przeróżne obrazy.

_Pokój przewrócony do góry nogami... Trzeszcząca szafa... Posiniaczona dziewczyna leżąca na podłodze... Błagalne spojrzenie... Zakrwawiona warga... Brudne, czarne włosy opadające na ramiona... Załzawione, zielone oczy... I on... On stojący nad swoję ofiarą i wypowiadający dwa, zabójcze słowa..._

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy opuścił różdżkę. Oniemiały wpatrywał się w Harry'ego Pottera, swojego największego wroga, którego sekundę temu chciał zabić, a teraz tak bardzo pragnął błagać o przebaczenie. W jego oczach widział swoje przerażone odbicie i miał zamiar uciec, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Różdżka wypadła mu z drżącej ręki, głucho uderzając o ziemię. W głowie słyszał szum. Kolana mu się ugięły, ale nie upadł, wciąż patrząc na zaskoczonego Gryfona. Chwilowo stracił kontakt ze światem, gubiąc się w tych zielonych oczach. Każde wspomnienie wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą, a on po raz drugi w życiu uświadomił sobie, że jest potworem.

Odsunął się do tyłu, mocno zaciskając powieki i jeszcze długo miał przed oczami przerażenie Gryfona, kiedy po omacku biegł prosto do lochów.


	6. Chapter 5

_Wiesz, lubię wieczory _

_Lubię się schować na jakiś czas _

_I jakoś tak, nienaturalnie _

_Trochę przesadnie, pobyć sam _

_Wejść na drzewo i patrzeć w niebo _

_Tak zwyczajnie, tylko że _

_Tutaj też wiem kolejny raz _

_Nie mam szans być kim chcę _

_**xxxxx**_

Potwór.

Oto, za kogo uważał się szesnastoletni Ślizgon.

Nie wiedział, jak dotarł do swojego dormitorium. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Po prostu tam był i siedział na łóżku, opierając się o drewnianą ramę. Jego oczy spowite były mgłą, świat naokoło wirował. Nie widział, nie słyszał, nie czuł. Próbował uronić łzę - bezskutecznie. No tak, prychnął w myślach. Potwory nie mają łez. Kłębowsko myśli atakowało jego głowę i każda z nich zawierała nazwisko "Potter".

Widziałem Pottera. Chciałem zranić Pottera. Potter ma zielone oczy. Oczy Pottera, są identyczne jak te, u mojej ofiary. Nie. Oczy Pottera są bardziej zielone. Ich zieleń jest głębsza, niż barwy Slytherinu. Ta zieleń, jest dokładnie jak błysk. Błysk zaklęcia. Złego zaklęcia. Zaklęcia, którego potrafi użyć tylko taki potwór jak ja.

_Nie jesteś mordercą._

Jego alterego było niewątpliwie złośliwe. Z premedytacją odzywało się dokładnie wtedy, kiedy tego nie chciał. Co więcej; zawsze mu się sprzeciwiało. Kiedy on myślał "tak", ono szeptało "nie", a kiedy on mówił "nie", ono krzyczało "tak".

Prychnął pod nosem.

Jest nastolatkiem-potworem, próbującym zabić najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie, mając w głowie schizofreniczny głos sprzeczający się z nim na każdym kroku. Doprawdy zabawne. Ktoś, kto ułożył mu życie posiadał poczucie humoru.

Ślizgon z całej siły cisnął poduszką w drzwi. Wiedział, że to dziecinny odruch, ale co miał zrobić? Chciał krzyczeć. Drzeć się z całych sił, aż wypluje płuca wraz sercem, które łomotało teraz szybko, jakby zamierzało połamać żebra. Czy to był strach? Tak, na pewno. Jednak inny niż zazwyczaj. Nie bał się Czarnego Pana, jego zwolenników, ani swojego zadania. Bał się samego siebie i tego, do czego jest zdolny.

_Na pewno nie do zabijania._

Czy ten głos nie mógł się zamknąć?

_Beze mnie marny twój los, kochasiu._

To się nazywa schizofrenia. Podczas, gdy lewa półkula mózgu próbuje myśleć, prawa rzuca tłuczkami w czaszkę. Chłopak wstał z łóżka, krążąc w te i we w te po pokoju. Pstryknięciem palców zgasił świece. W ciemności czuł się znacznie lepiej. Przynajmniej nie widział wielu detali swojego dormitorium, które przecież miały kolor zielony. Wystarczy, że głowę miał przeładowaną tą barwą. Nie musiała dodatkowo zajmować mu oczu. Właśnie!

Oczy.

Czy na świecie istnieje osoba, która ma bardziej zielone oczy niż Potter? Przeklęty gryfon! Zbawca czarodziejskiego świata, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Wybraniec. Plus dodatkowo milion innych synonimów. A w tym gbur, kretyn, gumochłon, który nie potrafi się wysłowić.

_Ale gumochłony nie wywołują u ciebie takich emocji._

- Zamknij się, powiedziałem! - krzyknął na całe dormitorium, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że mówi sam do siebie. To znaczy... nie do siebie. Tylko do tego nic nie wartego, zakłamanego, komicznego głosu, który rozsadza mu czaszkę. Głos zamilkł, ale nie wziął ze sobą hipnotyzujących szmaragdowych oczu. Draco widział je wszędzie, obojętnie jak mocno zaciskał powieki. Przypomniał sobie twarz Pottera. A potem jeszcze raz. I znowu. Gryfon bał się go. Może tylko przez ułamek sekundy, ale bał się. Dla Draco było to nienaturalne. "Potwór!", powtórzył, podwijając rękaw koszuli. Na lewym przedramieniu wił się wąż, częściowo schowany w złowrogiej czaszce. Wbił w niego wzrok, napinając sine żyły.

- Jesteś beznadziejny.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

_**xxxxx**_

- Już myślałem, że po dwóch dniach dzielnego przychodzenia na śniadanie, porzuciłeś ten zwyczaj - powiedział Blaise, patrząc na siadającego przed nim Malfoy'a.

Poprzedniej nocy Draco długo myślał, czy zjawić się na posiłku. Oznaczało to, że zobaczy Pottera, a nie był pewien, czy tego chce. No i nie wiedział, jak na jego widok zareaguje sam Gryfon. Przestraszy się? Rzuci mu mordercze spojrzenie? A może w ogóle nie zwróci na niego uwagi?

Zresztą, co to ma do rzeczy? Nie będzie zmieniał planu dnia z powodu jednego, nic nie wartego Gryfona. Był ostatnio bardzo słaby i opuszczanie kolejnych posiłków mogło stać się dla niego zgubne. To jest; bardziej zgubne niż obecność Pottera. Po za tym miał na głowie misję, a w związku z nią kilka hipotez. No i nareszcie posiadał jakiś pomysł. Musiał się na nim skupić, a ze swoim obecnym stanem zdrowia, nie miał szans na sukces.

Więc po długim myśleniu, analizowaniu wszystkich za i przeciw, oraz po pięciu godzinach spędzonych na wypędzaniu z głowy zielonych oczu, postanowił iść. Od razu jak podjął decyzję padł na poduszki i zasnął, a teraz przyszedł do Wielkiej Sali trochę spóźniony, z niedociągniętym krawatem. Popatrzył na Blaise pobłażliwie, nalewając do pełna parzoną kawę.

- Jak coś postanawiam, to się tego trzymam - odparł buntowniczo. Zabini parsknął śmiechem w swój sok. Nie przepadał za kawą, czego Draco wprost nie umiał pojąć.

- Udam, że ci wierzę i skończę temat. Ale dlaczego się spóźniłeś?

- Krótko spałem - mruknął wymijająco, lecz zgodnie z prawdą. Nie chciał zaczynać tematu przy zaciekawionych Ślizgonach. Ostatecznie Blaise wiedział o jego zadaniu, a także o wielu innych sprawach, które nie powinny dobiec uszu nikogo innego. Kątem oka dostrzegł przysłuchującą się Pansy i wlepił wzrok w delikatnie wypieczone tosty. Pachniały co najmniej zachęcająco, więc zdecydowanym ruchem wziął jednego i ugryzł. Najlepszym sposobem na zakończenie niebezpiecznej konwersacji było jedzenie. Może inne domy nie przestrzegały manier, ale Slytherin jak najbardziej. Mówienie z pełnymi ustami było czymś niespotykanym przy tym stole, a w tym momencie było to dla Draco niesamowicie korzystne. Jego ciemnoskóry przyjaciel uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc blondyna z wypchanymi ustami. Chcąc, nie chcąc widok go jedzącego należał do rzadkości. Sam upił kolejny łyk soku z dyni, postanawiając iż wyciągnie wszystko z Malfoy'a - przy najbliższej okazji.

Po zaspokojeniu pierwszego głodu, Draco wyciągnął dyskretnie głowę i spojrzał na stół Gryfonów. Weasley, jak zwykle obżerał się wszystkim, co miał w zasięgu dłoni, terkocząc coś do siedzącej naprzeciw Granger. Widok wypchanej paszczy Wiewióra, wywołał u Ślizgona obrzydzenie. Przerzucił wzrok na dziewczynę, która w najwyższym skupieniu, studiowała Proroka Codziennego. Nie było z nimi Pottera.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

Czemu Potter nie przyszedł na śniadanie? Na pewno nie ze strachu. Bo przed czym? Musiał mieć na tyle rozumu, żeby wiedzieć, iż Draco nie wybuchnie złością przy całej szkole. Więc jaki mógł być powód jego nieobecności? Może poszedł na niego donieść? Chłopakiem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Jeśli Gryfon opowie o wczorajszym zajściu któremuś z nauczycieli, na pewno zostanie zawieszony w prawach ucznia. Wtedy nie będzie miał szans na dokończenie zadania.

Strach skręcił mu kiszki i odłożył na wpół zjedzonego tosta, czując, że jeszcze chwila i zwymiotuje. Niespodziewanie wstał od stołu, narażając się na zaskoczone spojrzenia znajomych. A przy tym pytający wzrok Blaise'a.

- Później - mruknął do niego, po czym zwinnie przeskoczył ławkę i wyszedł. Właściwie nie wiedział, co zamierza zrobić i gdzie pójść. Chciał po prostu mieć pewność, że Potter nie zamierza go wydać. Już po kilkunastu krokach stwierdził, że to głupi pomysł. Bo niby jak się upewni? Nawet nie wiedział, gdzie się szlaja ten cholerny Gryfon!

- Malfoy! - usłyszał za sobą lekko zachrypnięty, męski głos. Co więcej; bardzo znajomy. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, zaciskając mocno powieki, a w myślach tworząc wiązankę przekleństw.

_Wywołałeś wilka z lasu._

Czy da się zamordować alterego, tak, żeby samemu przeżyć? Draco odetchnął, siląc się na spokój. Odwrócił się w stronę Gryfona.

- Czego, Potter? - zapytał, swoim złośliwym, przeładowanym nienawiścią głosem. Brunet patrzył na niego wrogo, choć nieco niepewnie. Trzymał coś w dłoni.

- Eee... - zaczął, jak zwykle błyszcząc elokwencją. Przez kolejne dwadzieścia sekund nie powiedział nic więcej.

- Czekam - warknął Malfoy. Brunet wyglądał doprawdy żałośnie, patrząc na Ślizgona w ten dziwny sposób. Tak jakby go nienawidził, ale nie był tego do końca pewien. - No dalej. Nie chcę się tu zestarzeć.

- Upuściłeś. Wczoraj - powiedział w końcu, wyciągając z kieszeni dziesięciocalowy drewniany przedmiot, w którym blondyn rozpoznał swoją różdżkę. Zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się jakim cu... No tak. Wypadła mu z dłoni wtedy, kiecy celował nią w Pottera. Odruchowo zerknął w oczy Gryfona. Odkąd widział je ostatni raz, nie utraciły ani trochę swojej głębokiej zieleni. Teraz wpatrywały się w niego wyczekująco.

- Dlaczego nie dałeś jej któremuś z nauczycieli? - zapytał podejrzliwie. Nie wierzył, że Gryfon oddaje mu różdżkę, ot tak. Dzięki niej, mógłby udowodnić jego winę, sprawdzić zaklęcia, których użył, dosłownie każdy pojedynczy urok! A zamiast tego stoi przed nim i mu ją zwyczajnie zwraca?

- Czemu miałbym dać ją nauczycielowi, skoro jest twoja? - zapytał nieco zmieszany Potter, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i ruszył do Wielkiej Sali.

Draco jeszcze przez chwilę stał w miejscu, szczerze zbity z tropu. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i poprawił krawat. Właściwie nie rozumiał sytuacji, która przed chwilą miała miejsce. Harry Potter oddał mu różdżkę, z której poprzedniego dnia został prawie zabity. Albo przynajmniej boleśnie skrzywdzony. To na pewno, przez tę gryfońską szlachetność. Kazała mu zwrócić własność i nie mieszać w to nauczycieli. No pewnie, że tak. Naiwna uczciwość. Ci ludzie mieli zerowe pojęcie o wykorzystywaniu sytuacji.

Ale co, na brodę Merlina, miało oznaczać to zmieszanie w oczach Pottera? Ta niepewność, kiedy patrzył na niego z nienawiścią? Draco znał doskonale wszystkie spojrzenia jakimi obsługiwał się gryfon i był stu procentowo pewny, że te zielone oczy nigdy nie obserwowały go w ten sposób.

_Jak na osobę, która go nie cierpi, wiele wiesz o jego spojrzeniu. _

Przeklęte alterego!, warknął w myślach, ruszając szybko do klasy. Właśnie miał przetrwać dwie godziny obrony przed czarną magią, co tylko pogarszało mu nastrój. Ostatnio nie miał głowy do skupiania się na lekcjach. Na szczęście obrona była ze Snape'em, więc mógł liczyć na taryfę ulgową. Jeśli profesor tak bardzo chce mu pomóc, niech pozwoli mu błądzić w swoim świecie pełnym zielonych oczu, szafek zniknięć i Czarnego Pana.

Stanął pod drzwiami, czekając na Blaise'a. Zanim ten się zjawił, Draco przybrał swoją zwyczajową, obojętną postawę. Powitał przyjaciela zawadiackim uśmieszkiem, po czym ramię w ramię weszli do klasy, siadając w jej najdalszych zakątkach. Podparł brodę, rozglądając się leniwie po pomieszczeniu.

_Może jeszcze go nie ma._

Denerwujący głos parsknął śmiechem. Chłopak postanowił go zignorować, jednak przestał wodzić spojrzeniem między chmarą uczniów. Potter wszedł do klasy kilka minut później, zaraz za Snape'em. Usiadł dwie ławki dalej, ani raz nie zerkając w stronę Draco. Młody Malfoy wpatrzył się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt, nawet nie próbując słuchać nauczyciela. Jego myśli błądziły od różdżki, przez Pokój Życzeń, do zielonych oczu. Pojedyncze obrazy przeskakiwały przez jego mózg, powtarzając się i zostawiając trwałe ślady. Musiał dziś wrócić do Pokoju Życzeń. Jedna wizyta, to stanowczo za mało, a to, że w jego głowie pojawił się zalążek pomysłu nie znaczyło nic. Nie mógł spoczywać na laurach, ani tym bardziej odstawiać pracy na później. Może i miał dużo czasu, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego iż dopracowanie szczegółów zajmie wieki. Zresztą jakich szczegółów? Póki co nie miał nawet fabuły działania. Szczerze wątpił, że szafki zniknięć okażą się sukcesem. Miałby zbyt wiele szczęścia, gdyby pierwszy pomysł, który wpadł mu do głowy, okazał się tym udanym. A może...?

- Szyszymora jest widmem. I drugi raz tego nie powtórzę, Longbottom, więc proszę weź pióro, o ile potrafisz odróżnić je od różdżki i zacznij notować. Wracając... - Draco mrugnął po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. W ogóle nie słuchał stojącego przy katedrze Snape'a rozprawiającego o...

- Szyszymora, Weasley! Nie szyszyzmora. Natura nie obdarzyła cię zmysłem słuchu, czy po prostu nie umiesz pisać?

Potyczki Mistrza Eliksirów (który nadal posiadał ten tytuł, mimo nowej posady) z Gryfonami były niesamowicie zabawne, więc ostatecznie wybudziły Malfoy'a z transu. Trochę nieobecnym wzrokiem zerknął w stronę Wiewióra. Teraz, kolor jego twarzy zlewał się z barwą włosów, co wyglądało naprawdę komicznie. Parsknął złośliwym śmiechem, wraz z resztą Ślizgonów.

- Skąd te dziewicze rumieńce, Weasley? - zakpił, ku uciesze pobratymców.

W tym momencie Harry Potter odwrócił się i wbił mordercze spojrzenie prosto w Dracona. Spojrzenie przepełnione nienawiścią i jawną niechęcią. Jednak w tej zielonej głębi, blondyn znów dostrzegł niepewność, która tak bardzo zbiła go z tropu, że aż odwrócił wzrok.

_**xxxxx**_

Krew gotowała się w Harrym, kiedy po dwóch godzinach obrony przed czarną magią opuszczał klasę. Snape'owska niesprawiedliwość drażniła go niesamowicie, nie mówiąc już o Malfoy'u, który rechotał jak nienormalny przy każdym upokorzającym zdaniu wypowiedzianym pod adresem Gryfonów.

Nie dość, że był rozdrażniony z powodu niewyspania, to teraz jeszcze to. Warczał na wszystkich dookoła, chcąc znów zostać sam. Musiał pomyśleć, bo mimo iż robił to przez większość ostatniej nocy, nadal nic nie przyszło mu do głowy.

Po prostu nie docierało do niego zachowanie Malfoy'a i cała ta sytuacja, która miała miejsce pod Pokojem Życzeń. Ślizgon był inny. Zupełnie nie był sobą. Tak, jakby go coś opętało! Dosłownie. Błysk szaleństwa przecinał mu oczy i wtedy Harry po raz pierwszy się go bał. Co prawda przez sekundę, ale jednak bał. A potem nagle twarz blondyna zmieniła się. O, tak. Harry nigdy nie zapomni jak diametralna zmiana zaszła w tamtym momencie. Trudna do opisania wściekłość i zimna furia, ustąpiły miejsca przerażniu i czemuś w rodzaju... smutku? W jednej chwili Ślizgon stał, gotów rozszarpać bruneta na strzępy, a w następnej coś przygwoździło go do podłogi w niemym osłupieniu.

To było więcej, niż dziwne. I na pewno nie było normalne.

Ale kiedy stali tak blisko siebie, Harry zauważył jak Malfoy przeraźliwie wygląda. Bez wątpienia bardzo schudł. Sine żyły zdobiły przepracowane dłonie, a podkrążone oczy uwydatniały widoczne przemęczenie. Z takiej odległości łatwo było ocenić, iż jest bledszy niż w rzeczywistości, a mimo to nadal niesamowicie przystojny.

Co go tak wykańcza?, zastanawiał się Gryfon. Wygląd blondyna tylko wzmacniał jego podejrzenia. Widział, że chłopak robi coś złego, ale póki nie umiał powiedzieć dokładnie co, nikt mu nie uwierzy. Tymczasem Harry był przekonany, że tym nowym Śmieciożercą, który śnił mu się pod koniec wakacji, był Malfoy. Obojętnie co mówili inni. Mogli pieprzyć banialuki, że to niemożliwe. Ale Harry wiedział swoje i zamierzał to udowodnić.

W realizacji jego planów wcale nie pomagał mu fakt, że drugą noc z rzędu miał mokry sen. Może to wpływ wydarzeń z ostatniego wieczoru, ale tym razem jego fantazje miały miejsce w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie on i przeklęty blondyn... Harry zacisnął powieki. Przypominanie sobie erotycznych wizji w miejscu publicznym, zdecydowanie nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Przerażała go myśl, że ktoś mógłby je poznać. Stałby się pośmiewiskem całej szkoły, a zwłaszcza Malfoy'a i reszty Ślizgonów. O nie. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Stanowczo wystarczyło mu to, że nie umiał się przy Draconie normalnie wysłowić. Ba, patrzył na niego z obawą. Unikał go jak ognia, wszędzie przychodził najpóźniej ze wszystkich. Ciekawe czy blondyn się zorientuje? W sumie nietrudno zauważyć...

Gryfon zachodził w głowę skąd biorą się jego fantazje. Wiedział, że mokre sny to normalne zjawisko, ale żeby Malfoy był ich bohaterem? To chore. I przerażające. I setka innych przymiotników.

- Harry, mówię do ciebie!

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go karcący głos Hermiony.

- Aua! Nie krzycz mi do ucha.

- Wybacz, ale półgłosem do ciebie nie dociera.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- O co chodzi?

- Mówiłam, że powinieneś przestać korzystać z tej książki - powiedziała stanowczo, wskazując głową stary, nieco wyświechtany podręcznik do eliksirów.

- Już to przerabialiśmy. Dzięki Księciu Półkrwi jestem o wiele lepszy w eliksirach, co bardzo podoba się Slughornowi. Łatwiej będzie mi od niego wyciągać informacje, których potrzebuje Dumbledore.

- Ta książka zawiera nieznane zaklęcia na marginesach! Słuchaj, poszłam do...

- ... biblioteki, mów dalej.

- Poszłam do biblioteki, żeby znaleźć formułę tego zaklęcia, które rzuciłeś na Rona. I w żadnej książce z dowcipnymi urokami go nie ma!

- Widocznie Książe jest jego autorem. Daj spokój, Hermiono. Wiesz jakie to śmieszne uczucie leżeć na łóżku, a nagle wisieć w powietrzu? - zapytał ratorycznie, zafascynowany Ron. Dziewczyna prychnęła.

- Doprawdy kupa śmiechu. Ostrzegam cię tylko, Harry. Któreś z tych zaklęć może być złe. Nie wiesz co one robią, rzucasz je przypadkowo. Co jeśli przez któreś z nich wyrządzisz komuś krzywdę? - spytała zatroskana. Zanim Harry zdążył otworzyć usta, Ron znów go wyprzedził:

- Och, wyluzuj, kobieto. Książe to świetny dowcipniś! Zapewne był w tamtych czasach, tak jak Fred i George w naszych, co nie, Harry?

Brunet gorliwie pokiwał głową. Hermiona wydawała się być oburzona faktem, że nikt nie bierze jej na poważnie. Nie powiedziała jednak nic, zagłębiając się w swojej numerologii. Gryfon odetchnął głęboko, chowając podręcznik, aby nie drażnić przyjaciółki. Nie zamierzał pozbyć się książki. Dzięki niej miał świetne oceny, wysoką opinię, a także nowe zaklęcia. No i Książe Półkrwi wydawał się być taki fascynujący!

Jedna kartka wyleciała spomiędzy okładek woluminu, akurat gdy umieszczeł go w torbie. Była cała pobrudzona, dodatkowo posiadała zagięty róg i kilka skreślonych formułek. Na marginesie natomiast widniał szeroki napis:

Na wrogów: _Sectumsempra._

Harry zmarszczył brwi, szybko wpychając frywolną kartkę do kieszeni szaty. Nie chciał jej zawieruszyć. Ostatecznie... zawsze mogła się przydać.

_**xxxxx**_

Tego roku zima przyszła dość wcześnie. Pierwsze płatki śniegu spadły w drugim tygodniu listopada i zanim się wszyscy obejrzeli, błonia Hogwartu zostały pokryte białym puchem. Uczniowie coraz częściej wkładali na siebie wełnianie swetry i rękawiczki, gdyż mróz, który zawitał w mury zamku był nie do zniesienia. Mimo trudnych warunków, nie odwołano lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, co wszyscy skomentowali jękiem zawodu. Hagrid zdawał się rozumieć ich ból i jako jeden z pobłażliwych nauczycieli organizował im proste lekcje, polegające głównie na popijaniu herbaty, w jego chatce i zabijaniu bahanek, tłumnie koczujących za zasłonami. Szkoda, że inni nauczyciele nie byli tak wyrozumiali. Zadawali im tony prac domowych przez co praktycznie nie opuszczali Pokojów Wspólnych.

Nic więc dziwnego, że Wielką Salę przeszył wrzask radości, kiedy w piątkowy poranek dyrektor ogłosił iż nazajutrz odbędzie się wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Nawet Draco okazał zainteresowanie tą propozycją. Przez ostatnie tygodnie ciężko pracował. Bywał w Pokoju Życzeń dzień w dzień, przewertował cały regał książek, odkrył przeznaczenie dziesiątek przedmiotów. Wszystko na marne. Szafka Zniknięć, stojąca pośrodku pomieszczenia, wydawała się być pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek mocy. W żadnym z woluminów nie znalazł instrukcji, jak ją uruchomić. Jasna cholera trafiała go za każdym razem, kiedy stukał bez sensu różdżką o metalowe wykończenia olbrzymiego mebla. Próbował się skupić, wymyślić inny plan, chociażby jego zalążek... Ale w koncetracji przeszkadzały mu sny.

To zaczęło się kilka dni po kłótni z Potterem. Znów zaczął śnić. W swoich nocnych wizjach błądził ciemnymi korytarzami, za każdym zakrętem oślepiany zielonym błyskiem, który sekundę później znikał, drocząc się z nim niemiłosiernie. Szedł labiryntem, rozpaczliwie szukając hipnotyzującej barwy. Czuł, że musi ją posiąść. Czuł, że bez tego umrze. Pokonywał kolejne zakręty, wpadając co chwila w ślepe zaułki. Momentami słyszał głos Pottera szepczący "To twoje...". Co było jego? Zaciskał palce na różdżce, upewniając się iż tym razem nie chodzi o nią. Dostrzegał drzwi na końcu korytarza, spod których wydobywało się zielone światło. Biegł ile sił w nogach, modląc się w duchu, żeby barwa nie zniknęła, póki jej nie złapie.

W żadnym ze snów nie udało mu się dobiec do końca.

Po prostu się budził, trochę przerażony, ale już przyzwyczajony. Przez resztę nocy za pomocą różdżki rysował w powietrzu niewyraźne kształty, a jeden z nich dziwnym trafem przypominał mu wiecznie połamane, okrągłe okulary.

Odpędzał od siebie tę myśl. To po prostu nic nie znaczące bazgroły, tłumaczył swojemu umysłowi. Ekspresyjna abstrakcja, tylko przypominająca okulary.

Draco upił łyk kawy, błądząc wzrokiem po Wielkiej Sali. Do pomieszczenia wszedł właśnie przeklęty właściciel najbardziej zielonych oczu, jakie Merlin widział. Blondyn stłumił przekleństwo, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia. Dziwnym trafem doskonale wiedział, co Potter zrobi. Przewidział, że najpierw mruknie wesołe "Cześć" wszystkim Gryfonom, uśmiechnie się do Ginny Weasley i wepchnie swój tyłek między nią, a Wiewióra. Potem naleje sobie kawy, koniecznie z mlekiem. Nigdy innej nie pił. Nałoży na talerz jajko sadzone i trochę bekonu, albo po prostu napełni miskę owsianką. Będzie jadł z owiele większą gracją niż jego rudy przyjaciel, a gdy skończy wytrze usta serwetką. Taaak... Usta. Różowe i pełne. Właśnie upił łyk kawy i na ich powierzchni została kropelka napoju, którą zlizał wilgotnym językiem. Draco nieświadomie zaczął się zastanawiać, co by było gdyby to jego jęz...

Cholera.

Blondyn wyprostował się, udając, że o niczym takim nie pomyślał. A nawet jeśli... Jest nastolatkiem, a każdy nastolatek fantazjuje o ustach. Obojętnie do kogo one należą.

Pozornie uspokojony, wrócił do wyliczania czynności gryfona. Ten właśnie przeżuwał bekon, co wprawiło Dracona w zadowolenie. Poczuł się usatyskacjonowany jeszcze bardziej, kiedy klka minut później Potter wycierał wargi serwetką.

Teraz podeprze brodę łokciem i będzie czekał na Weasley'a, który je każdą rzecz na jaką go nie stać, pomyślał blondyn i uśmiechnął się, gdy jego przypuszczenia znalazły ujście w rzeczywistości. Jednak po chwili uśmiech zniknął. Nigdy nie pamiętał kiedy Pansy ma urodziny, a tak po prostu znał cały plan dnia Pottera?

_Może to dlatego, że zdarzyło ci się przyglądać mu raz, czy dwa... ewentualnie przez całe sześć lat._

Nigdy go nie obserwowałem!, zaprzeczył zarówno natrętnemu głosowi, jak i sobie. Zamrugał, odrywając wzrok od stołu gryfonów. Zerknął na niedojedzone tosty. Myśl, że miałby coś jeszcze przegryźć, skręcała mu jelita. Zamiast tego, nalał szklankę soku z truskawek i upił potężny łyk. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak naprawdę wyglądał jego plan dnia.

Wstawał, szedł pod prysznic, pakował torbę. Wchodził do Wielkiej Sali, kierował się do swojego stołu, nieświadomie zerkając na Gryfonów, by zobaczyć, czy Potter już jest. Zazwyczaj był. Wtedy rzucał brunetowi spojrzenie pełne nienawiści i z wewnętrznym spokojem mógł zacząć dzień. Zresztą... kończył go identycznie. Prysznic-Wielka Sala-wzrok-spokój.

Ponownie spojrzał na Pottera. Tym razem i on wpatrywał się w niego. Żaden nie odwrócił wzroku, wręcz przeciwnie. Zielone oczy wywracały mu wnętrzności do góry nogami, ale patrzył w nie z nienawiścią, dopóki Crabbe nie szturchnął go w ramię, sięgając po czekoladową muffinę.

_**xxxxx**_

Następnego dnia Draco przyszedł na śniadanie nieco wcześniej. Oczywiście zrobił to tylko po to, żeby zastać świeższe tosty.

_Albo Pottera._

Zazgrzytał zębami, słysząc złośliwy, natrętny głosik. Usiadł przy stole, z miejsca nalewając sobie kawę.

- Nie wierzę. Draco Malfoy, punktualnie o ósmej zjawił się na śniadaniu - mruknął Blaise, szczerze zdziwiony. Wyglądał oszałamiająco z nieco dłuższymi włosami i oczami, koloru gorzkiej czekolady.

- No co ty nie powiesz - odparł ironicznie blondyn.

- Można wiedzieć z jakiej to okazji?

- Dziś wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Chcę tam spędzić trochę czasu - zarzucił pierwszą wymówkę, jaka mu przyszła do głowy. Ledwie skończył swą kwestię, kiedy przez okna Wielkiej Sali wleciała chmara sów najróżniejszej maści. Zaczęły kłębić się nad głowami uczniów, zrzucając paczki i listy prosto przed adresatów. Draco uniósł brew kiedy i przed nim wylądowała koperta. Widniała na niej zielona pieczęć i piękne, starannie napisane litery. Od razu rozpoznał pismo matki.

_Drogi Draco, _

_Wiem, że zapewne masz dużo na głowie, jednak na pewno odwiedzisz dziś Hogsmeade. Pamiętam jak mówiłeś, że planujesz pójść do księgarni._

_Korzystając z tego, iż masz chwilę wolnego - chciałabym się z Tobą zobaczyć. Mam dla Ciebie nowe informacje, oraz rzeczy, które na pewno Ci się przydadzą._

_Sam wiesz, że nie mogę powiedzieć więcej Oczekuję Cię za wejściem do Świńskiego Łba, o godzinie dziesiątej. Wiem, że to dosyć obskórne miejsce, ale w centrum Hogsmeade jest zbyt wiele zainteresowanych oczu._

_Do zobaczenia,_

_Mama_.

Draco zwinął list i schował do kieszeni. Był bardzo zaintrygowany, jednocześnie zaciekawiony tym, co mogła przekazać mu matka.

Serce zabiło mu mocniej.

Ale nie wiedział, czy ze względu na słowa matki, czy dlatego, że Harry Potter właśnie wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali.


	7. Chapter 6

_Czy naprawdę chcesz?_

_Czy naprawdę chcesz mnie?_

_Czy naprawdę chcesz mnie martwego?_

_A może żywego, żeby torturować mnie za moje grzechy?_

_**xxxxx**_

Draco przyglądał się paczce z zaciekawieniem. Była niewielka, ale dość ciężka. Owinięta w brązowy papier sprawiała wrażenie całkiem przeciętnej.

- Co jest w środku? - zapytał po chwili, chowając pakunek do torby.

- Naszyjnik.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.

- Po co mi naszyjnik? Żebym ładnie wyglądał podczas wykonywania zadania? - zakpił. - Miałaś mi dać coś, co mi pomoże.

Narcyza westchnęła z politowaniem. Nadal była stosunkowo młoda, ale przemęczenie widoczne na jej twarzy postarzało ją co najmniej o kilka lat. Wciąż piękna, co raz bardziej zniszczona. Złapała syna za ramię i poprowadziła dalej między drzewa.

- To nie jest byle jaki naszyjnik, Draco - powiedziała spokojnie. - Pochodzi ze sklepu Borgina i Burkesa. Jest przeklęty.

Ślizgonowi zaświeciły się oczy.

- Ale zanim powiem coś więcej, musisz zapamiętać, Draco; w żadnym wypadku nie możesz go dotknąć.

- Dlaczego?

- Jeden mały dotyk powoduje śmierć. Dlatego tak ważne jest to, by paczka była zamknięta dopóki nie dotrze do właściwej osoby.

- Masz na myśli Dumbledore'a?

- A kogóż by innego? Draco, posłuchaj. Musisz się skupić. Zbliżają się święta, spraw by naszyjnik do niego dotarł. Obojętnie w jaki sposób - powiedziała poważnym głosem, patrząc na blondyna z niepokojem. Chłopak odetchnął głęboko, pocierając skroń.

- Uda mi się. Spokojnie, mamo.

- Zawsze możesz liczyć na pomoc profesora Sn... - zaczęła Narcyza.

- Nie! Zrobię to sam! - przerwał nerwowo matce. - To moje zadanie - dodał, nieco spokojniej.

- Ze wsparciem Severusa byłoby ci łatwiej. On wie, co robić - nalegała kobieta, ale Draco nawet nie chciał tego słuchać.

- Ja też wiem, mam już plan! I Czarny Pan wybrał mnie, a nie Snape'a! - w młodym Malfoy'u krew zaczynała wrzeć. Nienawidził kazań i użalania się nad nim, jakby był niezdolny do czegokolwiek. To całe zamartwianie się i gadanie, że ktoś może mu pomóc... Śmieszne. Najpierw wszyscy chcą by został Śmierciożercą, a potem znienacka uważają go za bezbronnego nastolatka.

Też coś!, prychął w myślach.

- Draco, jesteś jeszcze taki młody, taki słaby...

- Nie jestem słaby! - przerwał po raz kolejny na tyle głośno, że kilka ptaków zerwało się z gałęzi, zrzucając płatki śniegu.

- Tak, oczywiście. Nie jesteś - przyznała kobieta dla świętego spokoju. Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc w różne strony. Był wręcz idealny dzień na wypad do Hogsmeade. Mróz nie doskwierał zbyt bardzo, a zaśnieżone uliczki w wiosce wyglądały przepięknie. Uczniowie wstępowali do sklepów, wychodząc z coraz większą ilością toreb. Śmiali się i przepychali, nie zwracając uwagi na pobliski las, w którym opierając się o drzewo stał Draco Malfoy z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ach, Draco... - zaczęła Narcyza, tak jakby o czymś sobie przypomniała. - Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, chciałabym, abyś został na Boże Narodzenie w Hogwarcie.

Przez twarz chłopaka nie przemknął nawet cień emocji.

- Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz. Podczas tego czasu w Hogwarcie będzie prawie pusto. Będziesz mógł się lepiej skupić i realizować plan, o którym wspomniałeś.

- Tak, rozumiem. Czy to już wszystko, mamo? Muszę znaleźć Blaise'a.

- Dobrze. Spodziewaj się listu ode mnie w najbliższym czasie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i wykonała dziwny ruch dłonią, tak jakby chciała przytulić syna, ale w trakcie się rozmyśliła. Westchnęła tylko, a po chwili las wypełnił huk, towarzyszący teleportacji.

Draco poprawił szalik, wepchnął dłonie w czarny płaszcz i wyszedł z lasu, kierując się prosto do Trzech Mioteł. Był pewien, że tam spotka Blaise'a w towarzystwie innych Ślizgonów, a chyba potrzebował jego obecności. Nie dane mu jednak było dojść do celu. Przy wylocie na główną ulicę Hogsmeade wpadł na... coś. A jak po chwili się zorientował nie było to coś, tylko ktoś. Podniósł wzrok, który do tej pory był wbity w drogę i znieruchomiał.

Potter jest wszechobecny, pomyślał. Albo ma sobowtóra.

- Uważaj, jak chodzisz, tchórzofretko! - usłyszał głos, który o dziwo nie należał do Pottera, a do Weasleya.

- Ron! - upomniał go brunet.

Niemożliwe.

Czyżby Wybraniec we własnej osobie, jednocześnie największy wróg Draco i czołowy gumochłon w rodzinie gumochłonów, bronił go przed swoim przyjacielem?

- Daruj sobie, Potter - warknął blondyn. - A na twoim miejscu, Weasley, przestałbym pyskować i spędził upojne chwile w Miodowym Królestwie, z garstką knutów, na które twoi rodzice pracowali cały rok.

Draco uwielbiał obserwować jak piegowata twarz Wiewióra zmienia kolor z beżowej, na różową, z różowej na czerwoną, a z czerwonej na bordową. Podobną gamę barw posiadała tylko tęcza... albo sufit, kiedy wypiło się za dużo Ognistej Whisky. Parsknął ironicznym śmiechem i wyminął trójkę Gryfonów, z których każde przygotowywało ripostę. Nie miał ochoty na słowne potyczki, które i tak wyszłyby na jego korzyść. Po za tym miał wrażenie, że te bezczelne zielone oczy nie odrywały od niego podejrzliwego wzroku, co tylko go rozpraszało. Rozdrażniony wszedł do zatłoczonego pubu, szukając Zabiniego.

_Jak to śpiewał Irytek w drugiej klasie? Ach! Potter, Potter, diabła kumoter... W wieku dwunastu lat nie brzmiało to tak dwuznacznie jak teraz, co?_

Młody Malfoy zazgrzytał zębami.

_**xxxxx**_

Harry zasłonił kotary wokół łóżka i usiadł na nim, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Naprzeciw niego leżała różdżka, Mapa Huncwotów, parę książek i paczka Kociołkowych Piegusków. Wrócił z Hogsemade dużo wcześniej niż planował, zostawiając Rona i Hermionę przy wejściu do Trzech Mioteł. W normalnych okolicznościach, wszedłby z nimi, ale przez okno ujrzał znajomą blond czuprynę i postanowił się wycofać. Miał zamiar unikać Malfoy'a tak długo jak to możliwe. Mokre sny nie dawały mu żyć, mimo iż w ostatnich dniach były mniej... obfite w szczegóły. Tak, to dobre określenie.

Ale jak miał, na Merlina unikać blond gnojka, kiedy ten wyraźnie coś knuł? No bo niby po co był sam w lesie, podczas wypadu do Hogsmeade? O, tak. Harry widział go kiedy stamtąd wychodził i wcale mu się ten widok nie spodobał. Nie mógł dociec, co Ślizgon kombinuje. Co raz częściej znikał za murami Pokoju Życzeń, po szkole chodził sam, na posiłkach milczał. Nie, żeby Gryfon go obserwował, po prostu TAK JAKOŚ rzuciło mu się w oczy zachowanie blondyna podczas posiłków... no i może podczas lekcji, przerw, wieczorów i wszystkich innych pór dnia, w których Harry zdołał go dostrzec. Ale to całkiem normalne. W końcu brunet chciał tylko wiedzieć, co przeklęty Ślizgon planuje, to wszystko. Rutynowe działanie, w przypadku poważnych podejrzeń.

Tak to sobie tłumaczył.

Może i było to prawdą, ale trochę zaowalowaną. Najgorsze, że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Był święcie przekonany, że całe to jego "szpiegowanie" jest wyłącznie próbą przyłapania Malfoy'a na gorącym uczynku, a co do mokrych snów... Stwierdził, że to najzwyczajniejsze w świecie hormony. Bo przecież nie był gejem. Nie oglądał się za chłopcami, nie przypatrywał się im gdy byli pod prysznicem, nie podziwiał ich włosów, oczu, muskulatury. Geje tak robią, prawda? Zresztą co go to interesowało; nie był gejem, więc nie musiał się tym przejmować.

Wrzucił do ust trzeciego z kolei pieguska, przyglądając się Mapie Huncwotów. Większość uczniów i nauczycieli znajdowała się w Wielkiej Sali, jedząc kolację. Ron siedział blisko Hermiony i Ginny, plamka oznaczająca Albusa Dumbledore'a była skierowana w stronę Severusa Snape'a - pewnie rozmawiali, a przy stole Ślizgonów, siedział cały fanclub Malfoy'a, z wyjątkiem samego Malfoy'a. Ale przecież kolacja dopiero się zaczęła - pewnie zaraz przyjdzie, pomyślał Harry.

Poniekąd miał rację.

Nie minęło kilka minut, jak jego oczom ukazało się znienawidzone nazwisko. Ale dziwnym trafem nie zmierzało do Wielkiej Sali. Szło w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku, do tego bardzo szybko.

Na początku Gryfon był pewien, że blondyn zmierza do Pokoju Życzeń, ale ten nie opuszczał pierwszego piętra. Po prostu wymijał kolejne zakręty, aż w końcu stanął przed łazienką i po sekundzie wszedł do niej, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry uspokoił się nieco. Ostatecznie to tylko łazienka. Spełnianie potrzeb fizjologicznych nie jest niczym złym. Już miał odłożyć Mapę, kiedy sobie sprawę, że Draco wcale nie wszedł do kabiny. Stanął pod ścianą, a naprzeciw niego wirowała plamka z napisem "Jęcząca Marta".

Harry'ego całkowicie zbiło z tropu. Po cholerę Malfoy siedział z Jęczącą Martą?

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminu.

Pięć minut.

Dziesięć minut.

Piętnaście minut.

Malfoy dalej tam siedział, a Potter dalej nie mógł wymyślić dlaczego. Nic już nie rozumiał. Poczynając od przechadzek do Pokoju Życzeń, idąc przez sytuację na siódmym piętrze, kończąc na przesiadywaniu z duchem.

Chciał zrozumieć cokolwiek, ale nie miał żadnego punktu zaczepienia, żadnej nowej informacji, żadnego tropu. Od września powtórzył milion razy, że udowodni przynależność Ślizgona do grona zwolenników Voldemorta, a do tej pory nie zrobił nic.

To była szybka decyzja.

Rozsłonił kotary, porwał różdżkę i wyleciał z dormitorium, nie zawracając sobie głowy wyciąganiem peleryny niewidki. Ostatecznie zamierzał zmierzyć się z Malfoy'em twarzą w twarz, a nie łazić za nim, ukryty pod płaszczem.

Wybiegł z wieży, kierując się na pierwsze piętro. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży zanim blondyn opuści łazienkę. Przemierzał kolejne korytarze, aż w końcu, lekko zdyszany stanął przed drzwiami, które nadal były zamknięte. Więc Malfoy musiał tam być. Czując, jak nerwy dają o sobie znać, oparł się niby beztrosko o ścianę i czekał.

Znów minęło pięć minut. Nerwy!

Dziesięć. Puls wariował.

Piętnaście. Wdech, wydech...

I wtedy drzwi od łazienki zaskrzypiały. Kilka metrów przed nim stanął Draco Malfoy, którego najzwyczajniej w świecie zatkało. Właściwie; obaj nie mogli wydusić słowa.

- Potter - warknął blondyn pierwszy. - Znów za mną łazisz.

Gryfon nabuzował się.

- Nie przyszedłem tu za tobą - odparł, próbując zachować spokój.

- Więc co tu robisz? Drzwi podziwiasz? A może idziesz romansować z Martą? - prychnął.

- Czy to ja spędziłem z nią prawie godzinę?

Ślizgon zaśmiał się.

- Czyli jednak za mną łazisz. Zabawne, jak łatwo można cię podpuścić, Potter.

Harry zarumienił się, zbity z tropu. Jednak szybko wrócił do formy.

- Skończ te swoje głupie gierki, Malfoy. Powiedz, co tu robiłeś? Albo lepiej, po co każdej nocy chodzisz do Pokoju Życzeń?

Tym razem to Draco wyglądał na zaskoczonego, co mimo wszystko błyskawicznie ukrył.

- Czym i jak mocno uderzono cię w głowę, skoro myślisz, że ci się zwierzę? - zapytał, ze swoim złośliwym smirkiem. - Powtórzę, po raz setny, Potter. Nie łaź za mną, nie szpieguj, nie chowaj się za zakrętami - dodał, podchodząc znacznie bliżej. Tak blisko, że mógłby szeptać mu do ucha, ale tylko uśmiechał się ironicznie. Harry odruchowo zacisnął palce na różdżce, co nie umknęło uwadze Ślizgona.

- Co, Potter? Chcesz mnie zaatakować? - szepnął rozbawiony blondyn. Jego głos zadziałał na Harry'ego źle. Poczuł dreszcz wstrząsający kręgosłupem. I nie był to wcale dreszcz wściekłości. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i znów spojrzał na Dracona.

- Tak jak ty mnie, pod Pokojem Życzeń?

Malfoy odsunął się o parę centymetrów, bacznie obserwując Gryfona. Zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej szukając czegoś w jego oczach. Odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie, albo wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądał, jakby myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Jakby zapomniał o szczeniackiej sprzeczce i tym, że powinien zareagować.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie drgnął lekko i zamrugał.

- Boisz się, Potter? - zapytał znienacka.

Harry spodziewał się wszystkiego. Ironii, złośliwości, riposty, nawet milczenia. Ale na pewno nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Utkwił uważny wzrok w Ślizgonie. Na jego twarzy nie było ani śladu sarkazmu, uśmiechu, czy kpiny. Gryfon patrzył na blondyna, tak jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Tak jakby przez cały czas ich znajomości, Malfoy nosił maskę, którą nagle zrzucił.

Nie umiał odpowiedzieć, chociaż doskonale wiedział. Przecież nie bał się, to niedorzeczne. Po co Malfoy o to pyta?

- Co ci przyszło do głowy, Malfoy? Nie boję się ciebie - prychnął, siląc się na złość. Niestety zawsze był kiepskim aktorem.

- Czemu oddałeś mi różdżkę, zamiast iść z nią do nauczycieli? Nawet ty nie jesteś taki głupi. Dobrze wiesz, że mogliby ją przeszukać jednym, pieprzonym zaklęciem i każde twoje podejrzenie mogłoby stać się prawdą lub kłamstwem. I mów prawdę, a nie gryfońskie bajki, z których wynika, że jesteś zbyt szlachetny. Gdybyś był, nie pakowałbyś się w nie swoje sprawy - powiedział, nadal pozbawiony swojej zwyczajowej miny.

Jak brunet mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, skoro sam nie znał odpowiedzi? Śmieszne. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Po prostu oddał mu wtedy tę głupią różdżkę i więcej o tym nie myślał. Kiedy tak analizował w głowie słowa Ślizgona, doszedł do wniosku, że chłopak ma rację. Przecież w normalnych okolicznościach na pewno poszedłby z tym do Mcgonagall, czy Dumbledore'a, a tymczasem nie powiedział o owym incydencie nawet Ronowi i Hermionie. Dlaczego? Spłynęła na niego fala zdenerwowania. Przecież nie mógł się nad tym zastanawiać, mając przed sobą oczekującego na odpowiedź Malfoy'a!

- Załatwimy to między sobą, Malfoy - odparł w końcu.

- Co załatwimy między sobą, Potter? - na twarz chłopaka powrócił lekko ironiczny uśmiech.

Do głowy Harry'ego nagle wpadły wszystkie mokre sny i zarumienił się, próbując je wypędzić.

- Wszystko - mruknął, z całych sił próbując wytrzymać spojrzenie Ślizgona, który z kolei nie powiedział już nic. Patrzyli przez chwilę jeden na drugiego, bezskutecznie odczytując swoje myśli. Dopiero po kilkudziesięciu sekundach Malfoy uśmiechnął się z kpiną i ruszył w stronę lochów, a Harry jeszcze długo stał, wlepiając wzrok w zakręt, za którym zniknął.

_**xxxxx**_

Draco wpadł do dormitorium, strzelając za sobą drzwiami. Zaczął krążyć po pokoju we wszystkie strony, co zupełnie nie miało sensu. Uderzył pięścią w ścianę, rzucił książką, trzasnął oknem.

Bezskutecznie.

Nic nie pomogło mu rozładować emocji.

Gdyby ten przeklęty Gryfon wiedział ile poświęcił nerwów, żeby zachować spokój! Patrzył w te wielkie, zielone oczy i musiał powstrzymać się przed... czymkolwiek. Przed uderzeniem go, pchnięciem, zabiciem, dotknięciem, przytuleniem, pocałowaniem.

_Oczy zielone jak pikle z ropuchy. Jego włosy są czarne jak tablica. O, gdyby moim został, bohater mych snów, służyłabym mu jak diablica, lalalala..._

Jednego Draco był pewien. Cholerny głos był czymś, czego nienawidził bardziej niż Pottera.

Usiadł na łóżku, próbując opanować targające nim emocje. Analizował całą sytuację raz za razem, chcąc zrozumieć zachowanie Gryfona. No i swoje własne, przy okazji. Skąd Potter wiedział gdzie on jest? Skąd wiedział o jego wizytach w Pokoju Życzeń i co, na Merlina, miało znaczyć to "_Załatwimy to między sobą_"? Przecież nie mieli czego załatwiać. Nie było między nimi nic, żadnej sprawy, żadnego zobowiązania, które musieli by rozwiązać.

Z kolei czemu on, Draco, zadał Gryfonowi tak durne pytanie jak "_Boisz się?"? _Nie kontrolował tego. Te słowa po prostu wydarły się z jego ust, niczym zakazany owoc. Co gorsza; Ślizgon czuł, że naprawdę chciał o to zapytać i naprawdę chciał usłyszeć zaprzeczenie, żeby móc odetchnąć z ulgą. _Obchodziło_ go to, czy brunet się go boi.

_Przyznaję ci rację. Wcale, a wcale się Potterem nie przejmujesz._

Draconowi szybciej zabiło serce. O ile je w ogóle miał, w co ostatnimi czasy szczerze wątpił. Może rzeczywiście interesuje go wszystko co związane z Potterem? Może część jego mózgu ma rację?

_Od kilku miesięcy mam rację, a ty wpadasz na to dopiero teraz. Powinszować._

Ale jeśli to prawda... Dlaczego interesuje go Potter? Przecież to jego największy wróg, osoba, której nienawidzi, której najchętniej by się pozb... Draco z przerażeniem stwierdził, że pierwszy raz w życiu myśląc o pozbyciu się Pottera, nie czuje, że chciałby to zrobić. To odkrycie wprawiło go w jakąś ponurą euforię, w której jedynym pozytywnym aspektem było to, że może jednak nie jest takim _potworem_.

Z bladym uśmiechem, położył się na łóżku i włożył ręce pod głowę. Utkwił wzrok w szmaragdowych kotarach i jedyne na czym potrafił się skupić to ten kolor. Co z tego, że patrzył na kawałek tkaniny, skoro tak naprawdę widział parę niesamowicie pięknych oczu.

Przez myśl przeszło mu pytanie, jak Potter wygląda bez okularów, ale nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać.

Co takiego jest w tych zielonych oczach?, pytał sam siebie, lecz tym razem alterego nie było skłonne mu odpowiedzieć.

Przez jego umysł przepłynęła fala wspomnień.

Zniszczona wioska. Szafa. Naga dziewczyna. Błagające spojrzenie. Zielone światło. Brawa. Mroczny Znak. Trudny do opisania ból.

Nie było dnia, żeby o tym nie myślał. Nie było dnia, w którym nie próbował o tym zapomnieć.

Może dlatego spojrzenie Pottera zadziałało na niego tak bardzo, wtedy, pod Pokojem Życzeń? Po prostu przywołało wspomnienia, a Draco przerażony zauważył, że czuje taki sam gniew, jak w momencie zabijania bezbronnej nastolatki. Przestraszył się tych odczuć i uciekł, gubiąc różdżkę, a w kolejnych dniach wszystko pokomplikowało się jeszcze bardziej.

Czuł dziwne ukłucie widząc Pottera i gdyby nie uważał się za potwora bez serca, uznałby, że to wyrzuty sumienia. Przypomniał sobie, że po śmierci dziewczyny przysiągł sobie iż nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł spojrzeć w tak zielone i wypełnione przerażeniem oczy. A właśnie tak wyglądały oczy Gryfona owej nocy na siódmym piętrze.

Ale jeśli rzeczywiście nie mógł w nie spojrzeć, to czemu tak bardzo tego pragnął?

Czemu pragnął je widzieć? I czemu tylko u Pottera? Inne go nie obchodziły, obojętnie jak bardzo ziały zielenią.

Chciał tylko tych jednych. Tych najbardziej znienawidzonych.

_Zabawny paradoks, nie uważasz?_

_**xxxxx**_

Zimą, Hogwart wyglądał niesamowicie. Zwłaszcza, kiedy śnieg prószył leniwie i powoli. Nawet Wierzba Bijąca wydawała się być zadowolona z miękkiego puchu, który spoczywał na jej koronie. Z komina w chatce Hagrida nieustannie unosił się dym, co świadczyło o rozpalonym kominku, jezioro zamarzło, pozwalając wesołym uczniom jeździć po idealnie gładkiej tafli, a cały zamek wypełnił zapach ostrokrzewu i jodły.

Tydzień przed feriami widywano nauczycieli wieszających ozdoby na dziesiątkach choinek, porozstawianych w Wielkiej Sali i na korytarzach. Podczas przerw, szkoła wypełniona była dźwiękami świątecznych piosenek i kolęd.

Lekcje stały się lżejsze. Nie zadawano im prac domowych, ani nie robiono testów. Każdy miał więcej czasu dla siebie, nikt nie przejmował się nauką, wszyscy zaś robili to na co mieli ochotę.

Draco również nie próżnował. Przesiadywał godzinami w kącie Pokoju Wspólnego, planując podłożenie naszyjnika dyrektorowi. Przy jego rozmyślaniach, prawie zawsze obecny był Blasie, który miał wiele pomysłów i każdy w miarę sensowny. Ślizgon uważał jednak, że Dumbledore nie nabierze się na takie sztuczki jak wysłanie sowią pocztą, czy podłożenie pod choinkę. Na Merlina! Przecież ten facet jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie!

- W takim razie nie mam pojęcia co mógłbyś zrobić. Przecież nie powiesz komuś "Ej, przepraszam, dasz to może profesorowi Dumbledore'owi?" - parsknął Zabini, rozkładając się na wygodnej kanapie.

Dochodziła północ. Dwójka Ślizgonów siedziała w prawie opustoszałym Pokoju Wspólnym, popijając kremowe piwo.

Z początku nie dotarły do Dracona słowa przyjaciela, jednak po chwili zakrztusił się, analizując jego wypowiedź jeszcze raz.

- Co powiedziałeś, Blaise? Powtórz - powiedział, zrywając się nagle z fotela.

Zabini spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.

- Powiedziałem, że przecież nie powiesz komuś, żeby przekazał paczkę dyrektorowi - powtórzył.

- To jest to! - uradowany blondyn klasnął w dłonie, narażając się na jeszcze bardziej zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Co jest co?

- To muszę zrobić. _Powiedzieć_ komuś, żeby przekazał naszyjnik.

Mina Blaise'a nie zmieniła się ani trochę.

- Nadal nie rozumiesz? - Draco westchnął z politowaniem.

- Oświeć mnie.

Malfoy rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby myślał, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje, po czym przysunął się bliżej przyjaciela.

- Imperius - mruknął tylko. Brunet otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Mówisz poważnie?

- Nie inaczej.

- Ale... na kogo?

- Nie na Ślizgona. Ślizgon dający prezent Dumbledore'owi? To samo w sobie jest podejrzane. Myślę, że na jednego z Krukonów, albo Gryfonów. Puchoni są zbyt głupi, żeby umieć przekazać prezent, obojętnie czy pod wpływem zaklęcia, czy nie - powiedział. - Zresztą mniejsza. Rzucę zaklęcie, a któryś z uczniów przekaże paczkę dyrektorowi. Nie jest szczelnie owinięta papierem, przy otwieraniu na pewno dotknie naszyjnika.

Zabini zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim.

- Ale jak rzucisz to zaklęcie? Kiedy? Gdzie?

- W sobotę jest ostatnia przed świętami wycieczka do Hogsmeade, czyż nie? Coś wymyślę.

Nagle Draco poczuł ulgę. Nie współpracowała ona ze szczęściem, ale ważne, że był kiedy miał jakiś pomysł mógł dopracować szczegóły i wykonać chociażby jedno zadanie. Czarny Pan będzie z niego dumny. Wyciągnie jego ojca z Azkabanu i znów będą szczęśliwą rodziną, a on, Draco, będzie podziwiany przez Śmierciożerców za dokonanie niemożliwego.

Uśmiechnął się na myśl o satysfakcji, jaka wypełni jego ciało, kiedy wszyscy, którzy mówili, że jest słaby, będą musieli odszczekać swoje słowa. Będą pluli się w brodę, że ten "nastoletni, słaby smarkacz" okazał się lepszy od nich! Ha, a to dopiero zabawne.

_Boki zrywać. Czy to naprawdę to, czego potrzebujesz?_

Tym razem Draco nie zareagował na złośliwy głos. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, zebrał papiery i żegnając się z Blaisem opuścił Pokój Wspólny.

Przez następne dwa dni dużo myślał. Zastanawiał się, jak zaaranżować całą akcję. No bo przecież nie stanie na środku ulicy, nie wyciągnie różdżki i nie trafi zaklęciem w pierwszego lepszego hogwartczyka. Nie poprosi też jednego z nich, aby poszedł z nim "na spacer", bo byłoby to conajmniej dziwne. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzy, że Draco ot tak chce się z nim przejść. Od razu padną wypowiedzi typu: "Czego chcesz, Malfoy?", "Co knujesz Malfoy?", "Nie, nie pośmieję się z tobą, z Weasley'a, Malfoy".

Ludzie są beznadziejni.

Z tą myślą, Draco szedł zaśnieżoną uliczką, w sobotni poranek. Na ramieniu zawieszoną miał torbę, w której bezpiecznie spoczywała paczuszka z naszyjnikiem. Dzisiejszego dnia do Hogsmeade szło o wiele więcej uczniów niż zazwyczaj. Pewnie dlatego, że był to ostatni wypad przed świętami i chcieli kupić prezenty.

Jakimś cudem Draconowi udało się uciec od Ślizgonów i samotnie wejść do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie wrzało jak w ulu. Zajął jeden z niewielu pustych stolików i zamówił kremowe piwo, obserwując zgromadzenie, którego znaczną część stanowili mieszkańcy Hogwartu.

Wszyscy trzymali się w zbitych grupkach, co tylko uniemożliwiało blondynowi wykonanie zadania. Warknął pod nosem, kurczowo trzymając torbę. W takim tłumie nie było szans rzucić zaklęcia! A zwłaszcza niewybaczalnego.

- Idę na zaplecze, Sal! Zabrakło wody sodowej - dobiegł go głos madame Rosmerty. Gospodyni wyminęła stolik, przy którym siedział i otwarła dębowe drzwi, prowadzące do piwnicy.

W tym momencie Ślizgonowi zaświeciły się oczy.

A gdyby tak...?

Rozglądnął się naokoło, patrząc czy nikt go nie obserwuje. Ostrożnie podniósł się z krzesła, porywając torbę i stanął przed tymi samymi drzwiami, przed którymi kilka minut wcześniej stała kobieta.

- _Alohomora _- mruknął cicho. Drzwi uchyliły się przed nim, z nieznacznym skrzypnięciem. Szybkim krokiem wszedł do środka, zamykając je za sobą. Kiedy był pewien, że nikt go nie zauważył rozluźnił się nieco. Różdżkę nadal trzymał w dłoni.

Wysoka blondynka pochylała się nad pudłami, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Nie usłyszała kroków, nie zauważyła chłopaka, nawet nie poczuła jego obecności. Cóż, miała już swoje lata, co w tym wypadku działało tylko i wyłącznie na korzyść Malfoy'a. Ślizgon schował się za jedną z półek, dyskretnie celując różdżką w kobietę.

Przełknął ślinę, zbierając siły. Drugi raz w życiu miał użyć zaklęcia niewybaczalnego; nic dziwnego, że się bał.

- _Imperio _- wydukał, a głos mu zadrżał.

Nie stało się nic.

- Cholera - zaklął, usilnie próbując zostać spokojnym.

Pomyślał o matce. Tak bardzo liczyła na to, że mu się uda! Przed oczami ujrzał ojca, czekającego w Azkabanie, zniecierpliwionego Czarnego Pana i tłum Śmierciożerców zanoszących się śmiechem. _Czyżbyś był za słaby?, _pytali jeden po drugim.

Serce załomotało w nim z nerwów na myśl o porażce. Uniósł różdżkę ponownie. Powtórzył zaklęcie, całą siłą woli skupiając się na swojej determinacji.

- _Imperio _- wypowiedział stanowczo.

Niemal natychmiast z ródżki wydobył się niebieski snop światła, zmierzający ku Rosmercie. Kiedy ją trafił, kobieta wyprostowała się i odwróciła w stronę Dracona, tak jakby nagle zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

- A co ty tu robisz, młodzieńcze? - zapytała. - Klienci nie mają wstępu na zaplecze.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się tylko i podszedł bliżej rozmówczyni.

- Proszę wybaczyć mi to nagłe wtargnięcie - zaczął, tonem pełnym skruchy. - Zastanawiałem się, czy mogłaby pani coś dla mnie zrobić.

Zrobił _to_. Wypowiedział strategiczne słowa. Pozostało mu czekać na odpowiedź.

- Mogłabym. Powiedz tylko co? - odparła, głosem całkowicie pozbawionym podejrzliwości, czy wahania.

- Chciałbym, żebyś przekazała komuś pewną rzecz - zaczął ostrożnie, zaciskając palce na swojej torbie.

- Nie widzę problemu. Komu?

- Ktoremukolwiek z uczniów Hogwartu, z wyjątkiem podopiecznych Slytherinu. Ale to nie wszystko...

- Co jeszcze?

- Musisz przekonać tego kogoś, najlepiej zaklęciem, by zaniósł pakunek Albusowi Dumbledore'owi, jako świąteczny prezent. I nie możesz mieć świadków, którzy widzieliby jak tę paczkę przekazujesz - wyjaśnił, wyciągając z torby brązowe zawiniątko. Kobieta rzuciła na nie wzrokiem i pokiwała głową.

- Tylko tyle?

- Tak. I, ach! Za nic w świecie nie dotknij tego co znajduje się w środku - dodał, przerażony myślą, że prawie o tym zapomniał, po czym przekazał jej paczuszkę. Rosmerta wzięła ją w dłonie i schowała do kieszeni sukni.

Draco zdziwił się, z jaką łatwością przyszło jej zgodzić się na wszystko, czego chciał. Przy tym wszystkim zachowywała się tak, jak wcześniej. Nie wyglądała na oszołomioną, otumanioną, czy zauroczoną. Była normalną Rosmertą, tą którą znali wszyscy. Blondyn podziwiał w milczeniu pozytywne aspekty zaklęcia Imperius, dopóki nie usłyszał jej głosu:

- A tymczasem, chłopcze, wynocha ale już z zaplecza. Jeszcze całego Hogwartu mi tu brakuje - powiedziała lekko zniecierpliwiona. Taaak... Nadal była normalną Rosmertą.

Ślizgon wykonał pełen wdzięku ukłon, jak przystało na dżentelmena, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z zaplecza, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy ktoś go widzi czy nie.

I to był błąd.

Drzwi, które otworzył znajdowały się dokładnie naprzeciw stolika, przy którym w tym momencie siadał Harry Potter.

_O, proszę, kogo my tu mamy! Zaraz będzie ciekawie._

Oczy nastolatków spotkały się. Potter patrzył na niego nieufnie i podejrzliwie, Draco zaś odwdzięczał się pełnym niechęci spojrzeniem.

Prowokowanie kłótni na środku Trzech Mioteł, zwłaszcza po tym jak wyszedł samotnie z zaplecza, na które nikt nie ma wstępu, nie było dobrym pomysłem, więc po prostu uśmiechnął się z wyraźną kpiną i opuścił pub, czując nagły przypływ zimowego powietrza.

Nie chciał być w pobliżu, kiedy cała "zabawa" miała się zacząć.

_**xxxxx**_

- Harry, usiadłbyś wreszcie. Stoisz tak od kilku minut, ducha zobaczyłeś? - zagadnął wesoło Ron, wyszukując w menu trunku, który chciałby zamówić.

Rzeczywiście, odkąd Harry zobaczył Malfoy'a wychodzącego z zaplecza Trzech Mioteł, stał ciągle w jednej pozycji, wpatrując się w ten sam punkt, jakby myślał, że znienawidzony Ślizgon zaraz tam wróci.

Jedno musiał przyznać - blondyn pojawiał się w co raz to dziwniejszych miejscach. Żeby było ciekawiej; w każdym z tych miejsc był sam, bez swoich zagorzałych ochroniarzy, czy wielbicieli.

Gryfon usiadł, zmuszając się do oderwania wzroku od drzwi.

- Na co tak patrzyłeś, Harry? - zapytała Hermiona, obserwując go uważnie.

- Ee... Nic. Tak jakoś się zagapiłem - odparł lakonicznie.

- Okej. Ron, kto po nas przyjedzie na Kings Cross?

Harry dobrze wiedział, że dziewczyna mu nie uwierzyła. Tym bardziej był wdzięczny, że zmieniła temat, zamiast nadal go wypytywać.

Jego przyjaciele byli bardzo sceptycznie nastawieni do teorii pod tytułem: "Malfoy jest Śmierciożercą, knuje coś dla Voldemorta ("Nie wymawiaj tego imienia!"), ma Mroczny Znak, jestem pewien, że jest zły". Głównie dlatego, nie chciał rozmawiać z nimi na ten temat, bo wiedział, że znów usłyszy coś w rodzaju: "Malfoy to złośliwy dupek, racja, ale nie jest Śmierciożercą, Harry". Po pewnym czasie po prostu przestał wspominać o Ślizgonie, który w tym roku, pochłaniał trzy czwarte jego myśli. Ron i Hermiona nie wiedzieli nic o ich konfrontacjach, rozmowach, kłótniach, nie mówiąc już o snach, które dręczyły Harry'ego każdej nocy. Uznaliby go za wariata, a nawet jeśli nie - Gryfon nie miał ochoty się zwierzać.

- Kolacja zaczyna się za pół godziny. Może lepiej już chodźmy - usłyszał głos Hermiony, zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że po raz kolejny się wyłączył.

- Taaak - mruknął obojętnie.

Cała trójka wstała, zostawiając na stoliku kilka sykli za kremowe piwo, po czym opuścili gospodę.

Na zewnątrz było zimno, wiał lekki wiatr, padał śnieg. Pełno uczniów nadal robiło zakupy w najrozmaitszych sklepach, inni popijali grzany miód, a jeszcze inni obserwowali z daleka Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Wszyscy miło spędzali czas, mało kto wracał do zamku.

Idąc zaśnieżoną ścieżką, Harry, Ron i Hermiona wpadli jednak na Katie Bell i jej przyjaciółkę Leanne. Szły kilka metrów przed nimi i wyraźnie się o coś kłóciły. Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że Leanne próbuje wyrwać towarzyszce jakiś mały pakunek, ownięty w brązowy papier.

- Nawet nie wiesz co to jest, Katie! Nie powinnaś tego robić.

- Och, cicho bądź. Jak zwykle się boisz.

- Bo to podejrzane!

Katie uciszyła Leanne na tyle, że brunet nie mógł już usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają. Mimo wszystko uważał całą tę scenę za dziwną. Może po prostu był przewrażliwiony? Ostatnio jego życie opierało się na samych podejrzeniach i szpiegostwach. A to Malfoy, a to Snape, a to znowu ktoś inny. Chyba musiał z tym skończyć.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał krzyk.

Szybko podniósł głowę i został świadkiem przerażającego wydarzenia.

Leanne znieruchomiała, zatykając usta. Katie lewitowała kilka stóp nad ziemią, o wiele bledsza niż zazwyczaj. Po chwili upadła na śnieg, najwidoczniej tracąc przytomność, a koło niej leżała ta sama mała paczuszka, którą kilka minut wcześniej trzymała w dłoniach, tyle, że nie zamknięta, a otwarta. Z jej wnętrza dało się dojrzeć złoty, wysadzany wielkimi kamieniami naszyjnik.

To wszystko stało się błyskawicznie. W jednym momencie spokojnym krokiem wracali do Hogwartu, w drugim Harry podbiegł do dwóch dziewczyn patrząc to na jedną, to na drugą.

- Co to jest? - zapytał, wskazując na leżący naszyjnik. - Nie dotykaj tego, Ron! - dodał, widząc jak przyjaciel schyla się do zawiniątka. Słysząc głos Harry'ego natychmiast cofnął się do tyłu.

- N-nie wiem, c-co to jest! - pisnęła Leanne. - Mówiłam jej! Mówiłam, żeby nie otwierała, żeby oddała to! Sama nie wiedziała co jest w środku...

- Skąd to miała?

- B-byłyśmy razem w T-trzech Miotłach. Powiedziała, że idzie do toalety. J-jak wróciła, t-to już to miała! Nie powiedziała od kogo. Mruknęła tylko, żebyśmy już szły, bo musi to zanieść do szkoły...

Przez głowę Harry'ego przepłynęło milion myśli i każda z tym samym nazwiskiem.

Malfoy.

On był w Trzech Miotłach, on chował się blisko toalet i zaplecza. To na pewno jego sprawka!

- Co tu się dzieje?! - ryknął za nimi potężny męski głos.

- Hagird! Och, Hagrid! - krzyknęła Hermiona, wymijając wszystkich, żeby pokazać mu leżącą Katie i opowiedzieć co się stało. W oczach gajowego zapłonęło przerażenie. Natychmiast wziął nieprzytomną dziewczynę na ręce i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę zamku, wcześniej owijając starannie naszyjnik i przez rękawiczkę, wkładając go do płaszcza.

Trójka przyjaciół ruszyła za nim. Hermiona płacząc, Ron gadając od rzeczy i Harry... znów nieobecny.

_**xxxxx**_

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, Draco, coś ty dobrego narobił?! - krzyknął Blaise, bezceremonialnie wchodząc do dormitorium Malfoy'a.

Blondyn przeciągnął się, leżąc w łóżku i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- Puka się, Blaise. Tak nakazują maniery. Ale skoro tego nie zrobiłeś, przejdź do rzeczy; o co ci chodzi?

- Piętnaście minut temu Rubeus Hagrid wniósł do szkoły półżywą Katie Bell. Oczywiście w Sali Wejściowej zebrała się imponująca liczba uczniów i nauczycieli. Od razu wzięli dziewczynę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale zanim to zrobili, Hagrid wyciągnął z kieszeni coś jeszcze. Domyślasz się, co, Draco? Naszyjnik. Ładny, wysadzony kamieniami, zapakowany w brązowy papier naszyjnik - wyjaśnił, zdenerwowany. - Nie tak to miało wyglądać!

Do młodego Malfoy'a te słowa dotarły ze sporym opóźnieniem. Po kilku sekundach, można było odnieść wrażenie, że chłopak stał się jeszcze bledszy niż w rzeczywistości. Jego usta rozwarły się lekko, a oczy wybałuszyły. Wstał z łóżka, patrząc oniemiały na Zabiniego.

- C-co?

- Słyszałeś, Draco! Katie Bell padła ofiarą twojego naszyjnika!

- Ale... mówiłeś, że przyniesiono ją "półżywą".

- Hagrid mówił coś, że dotknęła go jedynie dlatego, że w jej rękawiczce była mała dziurka, na co Dumbledore odparł, że dzięki temu nadal żyje, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Ona mogła zginąć. Tylko dzięki przypadkowi to się nie stało, a i tak jej stan jest na tyle zły, że wieczorem przenoszą ją do Świętego Munga - powiedział z wyrzutem.

Przecież mówił Rosmercie, że ma nie dotykać pakunku! No tak... Powiedział to jej, nie powiedział, żeby to przekazała.

Prychnął na myśl o własnej głupocie.

_Plan jednak nie okazał się taki wyśmienity, co?_

- Blaise, chcę zostać sam. Możesz wyjść?

Przyjaciel nie odezwał się. Popatrzył na Dracona ze współczuciem mimo, iż nadal był rozgniewany po czym opuścił pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Draco nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zrobił.

Niespełna godzinę temu, prawie zabił kolejną niewinną osobę.

Czemu nie pomyślał o tym, jakie to może przynieść konsekwencje? Czemu? Plan wydawał się taki idealny! Pod wpływem zaklęcia, ktoś zrobi dla niego wszystko, nie ma mowy o pomyłce! A jednak...

Jakby tego było, właśnie stracił okazję na wykonanie zadania. Czuł, że jego szanse są co raz to marniejsze. Czuł, że mu się nie uda, że nie da rady, że czeka go kara.

Roztrzęsiony zerwał się na równe nogi i wybiegł z dormitorium. Opuścił lochy, luzując krawat, bo czuł, że nie może oddychać. Idąc tak bezsensownie, zatrzymał się przy Wielkiej Sali, gdzie uczniowie patrzyli z zainteresowaniem na dyrektora. Ten rozprawiał głośno o wydarzeniu z dzisiejszego popłudnia.

- ... więc jeśli ktokolwiek wie, w jaki sposób panna Bell mogła wejść w posiadanie tak groźnego przedmiotu, proszę to natychmiast zgłosić opiekunowi swojego domu! To bardzo ważne, albowiem jestem pewien, że przekazał jej to ktoś, kto działa przeciwko nam... - Draco przełknął ślinę. Przerażony przebiegł wzrokiem po uczniach, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

Nikt, z wyjątkiem Pottera.

Rozpacz na twarzy blondyna była tak jawna, tak wyraźna, że nawet nie miał siły zmrużyć oczu. Wszystko odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Zdołał się tylko odwrócić i uciec z Wielkiej Sali, prosto do łazienki Marty.

_**xxxxx**_

Harry słuchał słów Dumbledore'a, patrząc na stół Ślizgonów. Malfoy'a przy nim nie było.

_No pewnie! Gnojek prawie zabił Gryfonkę, miałby czelność się pokazywać_, pomyślał, tym stwierdzeniem wywołując wilka z lasu. Z boku minęła mu blond czupryna, a gdy odwrócił wzrok, zobaczył nikogo innego tylko Draco Malfoy'a stojącego w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali.

Miał przerażenie w oczach, jego szczupłe ręce trzęsły się, usilnie próbował zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy, ale kiedy przyłapał Harry'ego na spojrzeniu odwrócił się i zwyczajnie uciekł.

Tchórz!

Tego było za wiele.

Harry zerwał z ławki, wymyślając na szybko, że idzie do toalety po czym wybiegł za Ślizgonem. Na szczęście zdołał go dojrzeć, skręcającego w jeden z korytarzy. Ruszył szybkim krokiem omijając wszystko i wszystkich, byle tylko nie stracić go z oczu.

Jasne. Poszedł do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, pomyślał.

Tym razem blondyn nie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Po prostu wpadł do środka, zrzucając szatę. Oczom Gryfona ukazała się idealnie dopasowana, biała koszula opięta na szczupłym, acz delikatnie umięśnionym torsie. Chłopak oparł się o umywalkę, oblewając twarz wodą. Jego ciałem wstrząsały miarowe dreszcze.

- Draco... Znów przyszedłeś - Harry usłyszał piskliwy głos. Bez wątpienia należał on do Marty. - Co ci się dzieje? - zapytała zmartwiona, widząc w jakim jest stanie.

Jak to co?! Prawie zabił człowieka, to się dzieje!, brunet krzyknął w myślach.

- Nie udało się, rozumiesz?! - warknął Ślizgon, dziwnie zniekształconym głosem. Czyżby płakał?

- Draco, uspokój się... - wyjęczała żałośnie Marta. - Uda się następnym razem.

- Nie będzie następnego razu!

- A jeśli ci pomogę?

- Nikt nie może mi pomóc.

- Jeśli powiesz o co chodzi, to może...

- Nie! - przerwał jej w środku zdania. - Muszę to zrobić sam. Inaczej on mnie zabije, rozumiesz? Zabije mnie...

Harry słuchał tej rozmowy i kompletnie nie rozumiał o co chodzi. Coś groziło Malfoy'owi? Kto chciał go zabić? I co musi zrobić sam? Zabić Katie Bell? Po co zabijać Katie Bell?

Gryfon poczuł się jak idiota. Jedyne fakty, jakie łączyły się w jego głowie to Malfoy-Trzy Miotły-Naszyjnik-Katie. Ale nie znał żadnych motywów, powodów, czegokolwiek, co wyjaśniałoby tę całą, chorą sytuację!

Zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim, zrobił nieprzemyślany krok do przodu. Stuknięcie buta rozeszło się echem po całej łazience, a Ślizgon jak na rozkaz popatrzył w stronę Harry'ego. Miał w oczach łzy, teraz brunet to zauważył. Blondyn wykrzywił twarz w grymasie wściekłości, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę.

- _Drętwota! _- krzyknął.

- _Protego! _- Harry odparł atak.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, Potter? Nie dociera do ciebie to, że nie potrzebuję ogona?!

- Trzeba było nie atakować Katie Bell! _Petrificus Totalus!_

Draco uchylił się przed zaklęciem, które trafiło w umywalkę.

- Nie masz ani jednego dowodu, że to ja! Od początku roku doszukujesz się rzeczy na temat których nie masz zielonego pojęcia! _Rictumsempra!_

- Ty wzbudzasz podejrzenia, ja szukam dowodów. I chociaż ich nie mam, to dobrze wiem, że to ty dałeś Katie naszyjnik. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo służysz Voldemortowi!

Zaklęcie za zaklęciem, błysk za błyskiem.

- Nie wiesz kim jestem, Potter, nic o mnie nie wiesz!

Błysk.

- Nie potrzebuję cię znać, żeby wiedzieć, jaki z ciebie gnojek!

Kolejny błysk.

- A jednak warto znać swojego wroga, nie uważasz?

Dla odmiany: błysk.

- Próbujesz powiedzieć, że ty mnie znasz? To śmieszne, Malfoy.

Na chwilę opuścili różdżki. Stali przed kilka sekund, wpatrując się w siebie, aż w końcu Draco uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Może. _Cruc..._

- _Sectumsempra!_

Harry zareagował błyskawicznie, wypowiadając pierwsze zaklęcie, jakie mu przyszło do głowy. Z niecierpliwością czekał co się stanie, kiedy czerwone światło uderzyło Malfoy'a prosto w pierś.

I nagle z torsu chłopaka trysnęła krew.

_**xxxxx**_

Krew spływała po jego brzuchu i nogach, tworząc na posadzce kałużę. Draco rzucił wzrokiem na swoje ciało, czując jak powoli wiotczeje i... upadł. Uderzył ciałem o twardą podłogę, leżąc w swojej własnej krwi.

Nie wypływała już tylko z torsu. Teraz przesiąkała ramiona i dłonie, tak jakby ktoś podziurawił jego ciało ostrym narzędziem.

Czuł ból.

Jednak nie był to ból nie do zniesienia.

Czuł jakby znikał, jakby zasypiał. Powoli odpływał gdzieś indziej, zapewne daleko stąd, do innego świata...

Co Potter na niego rzucił?

Blondyn popatrzył na przerażonego Gryfona, widząc jak ten upuszcza różdżkę i klęka przy jego ciele.

Śmieszne. Potter przy nim klęczy! I jeszcze mówi coś do niego...

Jeśli to jest umieranie, to chciał umierać dłużej. Właściwie nie wiedział czemu wcześniej bał się śmierci. Przecież to nic strasznego. Nie teraz.

Ból, na który zasłużył, senność i Potter, który najwyraźniej się martwi. Tak! To nie żart! Potter martwi się o niego, o Draco Malfoy'a! Albo po prostu o konsekwencje swojego czynu...

Ślizgon zakrztusił się, wypluwając kolejną dawkę krwi.

Zamknął oczy, a kiedy ponownie je otworzył widział tylko mgłę. Nie czuł nic, ani nie słyszał. Czy to wreszcie koniec?

_**xxxxx**_

Harry klęczał przy ciele Ślizgona, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Nigdy nie wiedział. Przeklął się w myślach, że nie słuchał Hermiony. Tyle razy mówiła, żeby nie używać zaklęć od Księcia! Gryfon spanikował, próbując zatamować krew swoją szatą.

Na marne.

Co chwilę wypływała ona z nowych miejsc, tak jakby igrała z Potterem, który usilnie próbował ratować Malfoy'a.

Marta latała we wszystkie strony, krzycząc coś, co nawet nie docierało do uszu bruneta. Był mokry od potu i krwi. Prosił, błagał, prawie płakał. Nic.

Blondyn nadal leżał nieruchomo, wykrwawiając się na śmierć. Kosmyki jego włosów opadały na wszystkie strony, wygnieciona koszula przesiąkała krwią, ukazując klatkę piersiową chłopaka.

_Idealny._

Harry zbeształ się za tę myśl.

I wtedy do łazienki wpadł Severus Snape. Początkowo nie powiedział nic. Patrzył oniemiały to na Draco, to na Pottera, po czym klęknął przy swoim wychowanku, wyciągając różdżkę. Szeptał jakieś skomplikowane zaklęcie, dotykając jego ran. Harry z ulgą stwierdził, że chłopak przestaje krwawić.

Snape popatrzył na niego.

- Wynocha, Potter. Ale już!

Nie trzeba mu było tego powtarzać. Gryfon ostatni raz popatrzył na nieprzytomnego Malfoy'a, po czym wybiegł z łazienki, po drodze ściągając brudną szatę.

Biegł ile sił w nogach, chcąc być jak najdalej od tej łazienki.

Wiedział, że nie może tak tego zostawić, ale teraz musiał być daleko stamtąd.

A kiedy kilka godzin później, podsłuchał ukradkiem, że Malfoy leży w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, wiedział już co zrobi w nocy.


	8. Chapter 7

****Wybaczcie mi moje tępo, ale wiadomo; w trakcie szkoły czasu jest o wiele mniej. Przepraszam z góry, a jednocześnie dziękuję za wszystkie opinie oraz te ponaglenia, którymi mnie raczycie!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rozdział 7**

_Jesteś tak piękny..._

_Chcę złamać Twoje serce,_

_Tylko po to by dać Ci swoje._

_Przejmujesz nade mną kontrolę,_

_To wszystko nie ma sensu._

_Masz mnie na uwięzi, na łańcuchu_

_Słyszę Twe imię_

_Spadam więc, bez nadziei na ratunek._

_**xxxxx**_

Było już po dwudziestej drugiej. Słońce zniknęło za horyzontem dokładnie trzydzieści dziewięć minut wcześniej. Harry Potter wpatrywał się w zegar ścienny od dłuższego czasu. Ruchy jego warg mogły wskazywać, że liczy kolejno minuty i sekundy, jednak robił to bezgłośnie.

Siedział tak bezczynnie, kiwając się w przód i w tył, niczym dziecko przyprawione o chorobę sierocą. Im bardziej upływał czas, tym szybciej biło mu serce. Było ono niczym kukułka, wyskakująca z nad tarczy o każdej pełnej godzinie.

Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy wybiła północ podskoczył w miejscu jak oparzony. Mrugnął po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili i rozglądnął się po dormitorium. Nie było w nim nikogo. Wszyscy uraczeni przyjemnym wypadem do Hogsmeade i przepyszną kolacją siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym, grając w szachy czarodziejów, gargulki, czy eksplodującego durnia. Nie śpieszyło im się do spania, przecież z rana i tak mieli wyjechać.

Harry postanowił zostać w Hogwarcie, o czym tuż po ataku na Malfoy'a poinformował Rona i Hermionę. Właśnie...

Ataku na Malfoy'a.

Odkąd rzucił na Ślizgona to - teraz beznadziejne i okropne - zaklęcie, nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym. Podsłuchał rozmowę Parkinson i Zabiniego, z której wynikało, że blondyn zostanie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przez kilka dni. Od razu podjął decyzję, że musi do niego iść, przeprosić, porozmawiać, wyjaśnić... Ale jak wyjaśnić? Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać. Nawet w myślach mieszał słowa i gubił litery. Chyba dopiero teraz na poważnie zdał sobie sprawę, że jest fatalnym mówcą. Szczerze żałował, że pakując kufer, nie ukradł Dursleyom słownika, którego zapewne i tak nie mieli.

Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Przecież nie wejdzie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, nie stanie przed Ślizgonem i nie zapyta: "Jak się czujesz, Malfoy?".

Parsknął z goła histerycznym śmiechem.

Już widział przed oczami złośliwy uśmiech Ślizgona i wiązankę słów, którą zapewne wypowie, pokazując, że umie mówić o wiele lepiej niż on, Harry.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia otwarły się. Do środka wszedł nieco podchmielony kremowym piwem, Ron. Miał rumieńce na twarzy i uśmiechał się błogo. Gdy zobaczył Harry'ego, kąciki jego ust powędrowały jeszcze wyżej.

- Harry! Czemu nie piłeś z nami? Seamus kupił w Hogsmeade kremowe piwo i miód pitny, a Hermiona zaczarowała tacę ze słodyczami, tak by ciągle latała naokoło gości!

- To świetnie, Ron - mruknął brunet, udając, że wcale nie został wyrwany z pełnego rozpaczy zamyślenia.

- Merlinie, jaki jestem zmęczony! A o jedenastej podstawiają pociąg w wiosce! Nie wiem jak wstanę... - marudził przyjaciel.

- Więc lepiej idź już spać.

- Tak... Tak, masz rację, Ha-a-arry - odparł, ziewając przeciągle. Zrzucił z siebie wszystko oprócz bokserek i założył spodnie od piżamy, koloru kasztanowego, którego tak nienawidził. Jednak był na tyle wykończony (i pijany), że nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Położył się na łóżku, a już po chwili słychać było ciche pochrapywanie.

Harry nie reagował na kakofonię dźwięków, którą wydawał Ron. Właśnie wybiła pierwsza. Pani Pomfrey na pewno już spała.

Nie zastanawiając się długo, wyciągnął z kufra pelerynę niewidkę i wyszedł z dormitorium, kierując się do dziury pod portretem.

_**xxxxx**_

Czy umrzeć można tylko raz? Bo jeśli tak, Draco Malfoy był martwy. Jego ciało było blade i zimne, ciągle nieruchome. Właściwie każdy kto rzuciłby na niego wzrokiem, bez wahania stwierdziłby, że nie żyje. Każdy, z wyjątkiem pani Pomfrey.

Kobieta zabroniła wzywać magomedyków ze Świętego Munga. Co więcej, stwierdziła, że w jedną noc uzupełni zapasy krwi w organiźmie chłopaka, bez niczyjej pomocy. Cóż miał zrobić profesor Snape? Zgodził się, wierząc w umiejętności pielęgniarki, która przecież nigdy ich nie zawiodła. Sam opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

Tak więc, Draco Malfoy żył tylko według pani Pomfrey.

W pomieszczeniu było ciemno i pusto. Wszyscy uczniowie postarali się nie zachorować przed świętami. Ślizgon leżał na ostatnim łóżku, w kącie. Na szafce stała szklanka, butelka z jakimś lekiem i bandaż.

Nagle ciszę przerwał oddech, a raczej gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza, które dopiero po chwili zostało spokojnie wypuszczone. Długie palce białej dłoni zadrżały lekko, jednak Draco nie zrobił nic więcej. Leżał nadal, a jedyne co klasyfikowało go do świata żywych, to klatka piersiowa, unosząca się miarowo w górę i opadająca w dół.

"Umarłem", pomyślał blondyn. Chciał otworzyć oczy, by wiedzieć gdzie jest, ale póki co, ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Poruszył palcami, ledwie je czując i wziął kolejny głęboki wdech.

_Niestety - nadal żyjesz, kochasiu._

Draco jęknął, zrozpaczony. Jeśli umarł, jest w piekle. W niebie nie daliby mu jako towarzysza tego bezczelnego alterego.

_Cóż, piekło zapewne Cię czeka, ale jeszcze nie teraz._

Ślizgon powoli rozchylił powieki. W jego oczy uderzyła ciemność, nieco rozświetlona blaskiem księżyca, który wdzierał się nieproszony do pomieszczenia przez wielkie, gotyckie okna. Z każdą sekundą wzrok chłopaka wyostrzał się nieco bardziej, dzięki czemu mógł dojrzeć białą kołdrę, a także bandaże owinięte wokół jego nadgarstków. Kilka sekund później zorientował się, że bandaże ma również na ramionach, klatce piersiowej i udach.

"Straciłem przytomność jako Draco Malfoy, budzę się jako mumia, cudownie", pomyślał z ironią. Po chwili jednak do głowy wpadła mu inna myśl - ile tu leży? Czy to nadal ten sam dzień? A może minął tydzień? Miesiąc? Nie mógł leżeć w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, po tym, jak dopiero co spieprzył zadanie!

Serce zabiło mu mocniej.

Harry Pieprzony Potter wszystko zrujnował! Że też miał czelność podsłuchiwać go w łazience Marty, a potem rzucić na niego to zaklęcie! Nie powinien się dziwić, Gryfoni nigdy nie byli subtelni i mieli wyjątkowy talent do psucia wszystkiego. Ale przecież... Potter wyglądał na przerażonego, kiedy zobaczył co dzieje się z Draco. Mało powiedziane, on niemal płakał. A potem trzymał go blisko siebie, próbując coś z tym zrobić, a potem Draco nie widział już nic, bo stracił przytomność, ale był pewien, że Gryfon tak szybko nie odszedł.

W głowie Malfoy'a kotłowało się jedno pytanie; dlaczego? Czy to tylko gryfońska szlachetność? Ale przecież to on rzucił na niego to zaklęcie! Wiedział jak działa! A potem nagle złapały go wyrzuty sumienia? Pieprzony Potter! Kretyni są łatwi do rozgryzienia, ten jest jakimś nienormalnym wyjątkiem. Co z resztą widać po jego oczach, one też są nienormalnie wyjątkowo zielone... Nieco ożywione palce Dracona zacisnęły się w pięść. Był wściekły. Na siebie, na Pottera, na Rosmertę, na Pottera, na matkę, na Pottera. A jeszcze bardziej był wściekły, kiedy czuł, że myśl o zielonych oczach stopniowo go uspokaja. Paradoks, czyż nie?

Ostrożnie spróbował się podnieść. Kiedy już usiadł - choć nie bez trudu - spuścił nogi z łóżka, porywając z szafki szklankę. Była wypełniona wodą, a chłopaka strasznie suszyło. Wypił wszystko jednym haustem, a naczynie momentalnie uzupełniło swoją zawartość. Tak samo potraktował trzy kolejne porcje.

Nieco zaspokojony oparł się o zimną ścianę, przymykając powieki. Przypominał sobie co raz to nowe szczegóły, a kiedy zaczął wspominać Katie Bell, przeszył go strach. Co, jeśli ktoś się dowie? Jak zareaguje jego matka? I co najważniejsze: co powie Czarny Pan? Mocny dreszcz wstrząsnął jego kręgosłupem. Czy dostanie karę? Na pewno. Ale jaką?

Nie było mu dane zastanowić się nad tym dłużej, gdyż usłyszał szelest. Automatycznie otworzył oczy, rozglądając się nieufnie naokoło.

- Kto tu jest? - warknął, zdenerwowany. Nie wiedział, czy to jakiś duch, czy może nadchodzący nauczyciel. Ale duch nie miałby czym zaszeleścić.

Odgłos powtórzył się, nieco nasilony, tak jakby to coś zbliżyło się do niego. Intuicyjnie stwierdził, że owy "żartowniś" znajduje się przy łóżku obok. Popatrzył w tamtą stronę mrużąc oczy.

- Kto tu jest, do cholery?! - warknął głośniej, próbując się podnieść, ale czując, że nie wytrzymałby długo na stojąco, usiadł.

Zamilkł całkowicie, kiedy sekundę później pojawił się przed nim Harry Potter, odrzucając srebrzysty płaszcz na sąsiadujące łóżko.

_**xxxxx**_

Gdy tylko Harry wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego od razu ujrzał Malfoy'a. Siedział na ostatnim łóżku, oparty o ścianę. Oczy miał przymknięte, był bledszy niż zwykle, cały w bandażach... Gryfona ukłuło coś, co normalni ludzie nazywają sumieniem. W tej sytuacji, blondyn wyglądał na całkiem bezbronnego i mimo, że Harry wiedział, jaki chłopak jest w rzeczywistości, poczuł się fatalnie.

Podszedł bliżej.

Z mniejszej odległości mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć podkrążone powieki i lekko drżące dłonie. Bandaże były czyste, ale mimo to przywoływały Harry'emu obraz zakrwawionego Ślizgona. I to on do tego doprowadził. On sprawił, że Draco prawie się wykrwawił.

Kolejne ukłucie.

Był już tak blisko, że mógł policzyć pojedyncze piegi na nosie chłopaka. Przez nieuwagę otarł peleryną o łóżko i wstrzymał oddech. Malfoy go usłyszał. Na pewno usłyszał, bo natychmiast podniósł wzrok. Z pozoru zamyślony, a jednak taki czujny. Harry walczył sam ze sobą, żeby go nie podziwiać.

Raz kozie śmierć; ściągnął pelerynę.

_**xxxxx**_

Draco był jednym z najbardziej opanowanych czarodziejów, jacy chodzili po tej planecie. Potrafił ukryć emocje przed każdym, kiedy tylko tego chciał. Potrafił zarzucić genialną maskę, zatuszować idealne kłamstwo, mógł zrobić wszystko. Dlatego przeklinał się w myślach, za to, że widok jednego, beznadziejnego Pottera, przyozdobionego rumieńcami, ubranego jedynie w cienką piżamę, wytrącił go z równowagi. Siedział, usilnie próbując ukryć zaskoczenie.

- Potter - warknął w końcu, wstrzykując w swój ton tyle wrogości, ile zdołał. - Czego chcesz?

Niezrażony Gryfon początkowo wzruszył ramionami, jak zwykle nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć.

- Jak się czujesz, Malfoy? - zapytał w końcu, natychmiastowo oblewając się rumieńcem. Draco niemal wybuchnął śmiechem. Gdyby nie to, że kilka minut wcześniej usłyszał cichutki szelest, byłby pewien, że ma coś ze słuchem.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, Potter? - prychnął ironicznie, świdrując rozmówcę wzrokiem. Ten zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie - powiedział hardo. - Chcę wiedzieć, jak się czujesz.

Doprawdy komiczne. Może jednak umarłem?, zastanawiał się Ślizgon.

- Och, cudownie się czuję - odparł z sarkazmem. - Nie widać?

- Malfoy, ja...

- No co, Potter? Przyszedłeś sprawdzić, czy udało ci się mnie zabić? Zła wiadomość; nie, nie udało.

- Wcale ni...

- Chciałeś sobie zrobić prezent na święta, co? - zaśmiał się. Harry zamilkł. - Wiesz co, Potti? Nie wiedziałem, że parasz się czarną magią. To chyba nie przystoi w Gryffindorze.

Kpił, ironizował, szydził. Robił to co zawsze, by tylko wyprowadzić Pottera z równowagi, a samemu ukryć prawdziwe uczucia. Nie krzyczał, nie oskarżał, po prostu śmiał się, choć tak bardzo miał ochotę zrobić co innego.

- Przepraszam! - powiedział nagle Potter, urywając swoje milczenie.

- Słucham? - zapytał Draco, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

- Przepraszam, jasne? Ja eee... uhm...

- Co "ty", Potter?

- Nie wiedziałem jak działa to zaklęcie - wydusił.

- Nie wierzę. Nawet ty nie jesteś takim idiotą, żeby rzucać zaklęcia, których nie zn...

- Nie rzuciłbym świadomie takiego zaklęcia! Zwłasz... Uhm... Nawet na ciebie! - wykrzyknął. Draconowi rozbłysły oczy kiedy usłyszał poprawkę Gryfona. Po chwili jednak, najeżył się.

- Skończ, Potter. Myślisz, że potrzebne mi są twoje przeprosiny? Zwłaszcza, że robisz to tylko po to, żeby móc nadal szpiegować mnie, chodzić za mną i donosić.

- Czy doniosłem na ciebie, kiedy zaatakowałeś mnie pod Pokojem Życzeń? - zapytał.

Szlag.

- Nie zrobiłeś tego dlatego, że unosisz się swoim durnym honorem. "Załatwimy to między sobą" - prychnął.

- Bo załatwimy. Nie potrzebujemy świadków.

- Nie mamy czego załatwiać.

- A właśnie, że... - zawahał się. - mamy.

Cholera. Draco nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Czuł, jakby jakiś ciężki kamień pękał w nim na drobne kawałki. Nie wiedział czego Potter od niego oczekuje, a on sam miał niepokojące wrażenie, że staje się uległy.

- Czego ty chcesz, Potter?

Brunet znów się zawahał, chwilowo opuszczając wzrok.

- To jest nienormalne, chyba to widzisz.

- Możesz jaśniej?

- Kilka tygodni temu prawie się pozabijaliśmy, dziś również. W tym roku to wszystko jest zupełnie inne, niż w poprzednich klasach, nie widzisz?

Widział. Widział doskonale. Mogli się nienawidzić tyle lat, mogli skakać sobie do gardeł i rzucać w siebie Zwieracza Nóg, albo Zniewalającą Łaskotkę, ale nigdy... Nigdy nie próbowali się dobić.

- Może i próbujemy się pozabijać, ale jakoś nam to nie wychodzi, więc chyba wszystko jest w porządku - parsknął lakonicznie.

- Nic nie jest w porządku, Malfoy.

- Dlatego, że od września łazisz za mną jak natrętny psidwak!

- Dlatego, że od września zachowujesz się zupełnie inaczej niż kiedykolwiek. Widzę, że knujesz, Malfoy. Nie wiem co i przez ten czas chciałem się dowiedzieć, nadal chcę, ale nie takim kosztem jak teraz. Nie chciałem rzucić na ciebie tego zaklęcia.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, jak ja się zachowuję?

Głupie pytanie. Skoro sam doskonale znał zachowania Pottera, to możliwym było iż brunet zna również jego.

- Znam cię sześć lat, stąd wiem.

- I niby co chcesz z tym zrobić?

Draco poddał się. Potter jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, ale on tak. Poddał się i był gotów wysłuchać znienawidzonego Gryfona. Po za tym każda chwila była dobra, żeby widzieć te zielone oczy, teraz spuszczone w dół.

- Eee... Może powinniśmy rozmawiać - mruknął, unosząc wzrok. Ślizgon zmarszczył brwi, studiując uważnie twarz bruneta.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, Potter. Niby o czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać?

- O wszystkim - wypalił.

- O wszystkim rozmawiają przecież przyjaciele, albo dobrzy znajomi - zaśmiał się Malfoy.

- Więc będziemy stanowić wyjątek od reguły - wzruszył ramionami.

Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Draco analizował, Harry oczekiwał. Słychać było tylko ich równomierne oddechy, które i tak wydawały się być chwilowo wstrzymane. Ślizgon walczył sam ze sobą. Czy powinien się zgadzać? Przecież ma zadanie, jest Śmierciożercą, co jeśli Potter się o tym dowie? Z drugiej strony może to Draco dowie się czegoś od niego? Albo chociaż uśpi jego czujność?

_Albo będziesz mógł wpatrywać się w te zielone oczy tak często, jak tylko będziesz chciał._

- Jutro o trzynastej przyjdź do Pokoju Życzeń, a teraz zabieraj swój Gryfoński tyłek ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zanim jeszcze bardziej mnie zemdli, Potter.

_**xxxxx**_

- Odzyskał pan już całą krew, panie Malfoy - oświadczyła Poppy Pomfrey z samego rana. - Jeszcze tylko eliksir wzmacniający i może pan iść do siebie.

Draco tylko kiwnął głową, choć niesłychanie mu ulżyło. Wypił dawkę eliksiru, przebrał się w szatę, odesłał zaklęciem swoje rzeczy do lochów i opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne. Było południe, niespełna godzinę temu wszyscy uczniowie wyjechali na święta do rodzinnych domów. W Hogwarcie pozostało kilkoro nastolatów, co akurat było mu na rękę. Jak dla niego - szkoła mogłaby być tak pusta cały czas. Jednak nie nad tym się zastanawiał.

Za cztery godziny miał rozmawiać z Potterem. Nie kłócić się, nie rzucać w niego urokami, nie śmiać się z jego okularów, tylko _rozmawiać_. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej wątpił, że to wszystko się uda. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie pytać go o sprawy tak błahe jak: "Co u ciebie, Potter?", albo: "Napisałeś już wypracowanie o właściwościach boomslanga?", a może: "Te, Potter! Myślisz, że czerwiec to dobry miesiąc na odwiedziny Śmierciożerców w naszej szkole?". Komiczne! Już widział minę Gryfona, gdyby zadał mu takie pytanie. Spokojne rozmowy z brunetem były dla niego czymś niemożliwym, nieosiągalnym, sprzecznym z naturą. Jedyny moment, w którym byli spokojni w swoim towarzystwie, zdarzył wtedy, kiedy jeden leżał na ziemi powalony Drętwotą, a drugi uśmiechał się tryumfalnie. Ale nie ma w tym nic dziwnego - w końcu na tym zawsze im zależało. Ośmieszyć, pokonać, zranić. Sześcioletnia rutyna. I zawsze po walce z Potterem, Draco odczuwał dziwny spokój, równowagę, tak jakby wszystko było w porządku, to znaczy... tak jak miało być. Czy to normalne?

_Cóż..._

Nawet nie próbuj się odzywać, warknął w myślach, by tylko przerwać natrętnemu głosikowi. Wiedział, że podświadomość przekazałaby mu coś, co na pewno wytrąciły go z równowagi. Nie chciał sobie psuć krwi; stracił jej wystarczająco poprzedniej nocy.

- Panie Malfoy! - Z końca korytarza dobiegł go męski głos. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Severusem Snape'em, czyli chyba ostatnią osobą, którą miał ochotę w tym momenie zobaczyć.

- Słucham.

- Za mną! - powiedział nauczyciel, ciągnąc go w stronę swoich kwater. Kiedy już weszli do pustej sali eliksirów, usiadł za biurkiem i nakazał Draconowi spocząć naprzeciw niego. Jego twarz z pozoru obojętna, teraz wykrzywiała się w grymasie współczucia i... złości?

- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać, Draco. - Zdala od wścibskich oczu, Snape zmieniał swe nastawienie do młodego Malfoy'a natychmiastowo, co bardzo chłopaka drażniło.

- A mamy o czym?

- Milcz. Dopiero co dostałeś ogromną szansę wykonania zadania i zmarnowałeś ją. Wiesz jakie to niesie za sobą konsekwencje? Dyrektor już coś podejrzewa, wzmocnią straże wokół szkoły, aurorzy szaleją, Zakon Feniksa planuje, Dumbledore dostał ochronę, paczki do niego będą szczegółowo sprawdzane, Czarny Pan jest zły.

Draco zdenerwował się, czego nie okazał w najmniejszym stopniu. Patrzył tylko obojętnie na Mistrza Eliksirów, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu.

- To nie moja wina, że ta idiotka - Rosmerta, nie potrafi zrobić jednej rzeczy poprawnie, nawet pod wpływem Imperiusa.

- Wczoraj w nocy Alecto pojawiła się w Hogsmeade i rzuciła na nią Imperiusa raz jeszcze. Kobieta będzie przekazywać nam informacje, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Czarny Pan jest wściekły z powodu twojego niepowodzenia. Chce cię widzieć u siebie.

Blondyn zadrżał, ledwie widocznie. Jeśli Czarny Pan jest wściekły i chce go widzieć, to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Draco jednak nie okazał strachu.

- O której?

- W tej chwili.

Severus uważnie obserwował chłopaka, chcąc wyczytać z jego miny oznaki jakiegokolwiek uczucia, ale nie znalazł nic. Chłopiec siedział i milczał, wpatrując się martwym wzrokiem, w bliżej nieokreślony punkt. Jego skórę pokryła gęsia skórka, ale na tak krótko, że Snape nie był pewien, czy sobie tego nie wyobraził. W końcu Draco podniósł wzrok, teraz pełen determinacji.

- Malfoy Manor? - zapytał tylko.

Snape kiwnął głową. Ślizgon wstał z miejsca i ruszył w stronę kominka. Nie wahał się ani trochę, kiedy brał do ręki garść proszku, po chwili upuszczając go na ziemię z głośnym: "Malfoy Manor!".

Obraz zawirował mu przed oczami, ukazując kolejne domy nie dłużej niż przez ułamek sekundy. Kiedy w końcu zatrzymał się, był w swoim własnym salonie, którego nie widział od kilku miesięcy. Wyszedł z kominka, rozglądając się dookoła. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno i zimno. Ostatnimi czasy wnętrze straciło mnóstwo uroku, przybierając postać typowego zamczyska z horroru. Okna były zasłonięte, ze ścian ściągnięto obrazy. Czarny Pan, albo lubił prostotę, albo skrajną grozę. Chyba raczej to drugie. Draco mógłby przysiąc, że wszystkie wartościowe przedmioty, które tak bardzo cenił sobie Voldemort, były zamknięte na cztery spusty w skrytce pod salonem. Zapewne nikt nie miał do nich dostępu, oprócz niego samego.

Ślizgon zrobił kolejny krok, zbliżając się do wyjścia z salonu. Jednak w tej chwili usłyszał sykliwy głos, dochodzący z fotela w rogu pokoju.

- Draconie.

Chłopaka przebiegł dreszcz. Odwrócił się momentalnie w stronę, z której dobiegł dźwięk.

- Słucham, Panie - powiedział, kłaniając się nisko. Próbował ukryć drżenie rąk. Voldemort wstał z miejsca.

- Wezwałem cię, bo chciałem porozmawiać - zaczął na pozór spokojnie. - Powiedz mi, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak potężny artefakt miałeś w swych rękach? Wiesz, jak wielką mocą był on obdarzony?

Draco doskonale wiedział, o czym Czarny Pan mówi.

- Tak jest, Panie.

- Łżesz! - krzyknął, co wywołało u Ślizgona kolejny dreszcz. - Nie wolno kłamać Lordowi Voldemortowi!

- Wybacz, Panie.

- Ten naszyjnik był pełen skomplikowanej czarnej magii. Zdobycie duplikatu jest niemożliwe. Dostałeś go, gdyż twoja matka przekonywała mnie, że będziesz wiedział jak to wykorzystać. Zawiodła mnie! Lecz ty zawiodłeś mnie bardziej. Zasługujesz na karę - syknął. Chłopak spanikował.

- R-rozumiem, Panie. - Głos zadrżał mu lekko, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa. Wyuczone formułki wyskakiwały z jego ust, niczym pociski. Wiedział, że nie może powiedzieć nic innnego. Wiedział też, że nie ma sensu prosić. Obojętne co by zrobił, karę i tak dostanie. Ale... ale czy jego matka również ją dostała?

Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu. Przez głowę przelatywały mu najróżniejsze myśli, poczynając od matki, przez bół jaki zaraz poczuje, kończąc na Potterze, który pewnie już na niego czeka w Pokoju Życzeń... Cholera. Czemu w takim momencie myśli o Potterze?

- Przygotuj się, Draconie, na gniew Lorda Voldemorta - syknął nagle rozmówca, wstając z fotela. W mgnieniu oka wyciągnął różdżkę, kierując ją w stronę bezbronnego chłopaka. Bez wątpienia sprawiało mu radość patrzenie na ofiarę, pozbawioną linii obrony.

- _Crucio! -_ krzyknął, nim Draco rzeczywiście zdążył się przygotować. Blondyn odniósł wrażenie, że "Przygotuj się", zostało wtrącone tylko po to by zdanie ładnie zabrzmiało. Nie mógł jednak dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, gdyż sekundę później jego ciało przeszył nieopisany wręcz ból.

Upadek z wysokich schodów, wszelkie złamania, głębokie cięcia na całym ciele były niczym w porówaniu z tym, co czuł w tym momencie. Czyżby jego głowa miała zaraz wybuchnąć? Płonęła. Tak samo jak płonęły mu ręce i nogi, i tors, i plecy. Ogień wdzierał się przez najdrobniejsze zakamarki na jego ciele, wypalając mu po kolei wszystkie wnętrzności; każdy nerw, każdą żyłę, każdą kroplę krwi. Kolejne fragmenty jego ciała eksplodowały powoli zabijając go coraz mocniej, ciężej, bardziej...

Pieprzone szczęście; umierać dwa razy w ciągu dwóch dni.

Problem w tym, że on nie umierał. Mimo, iż w tym momencie tak bardzo tego chciał. Błagałby o śmierć, gdyby tylko miał siłę otworzyć usta, ale z bólu nie umiał nawet krzyknąć. Jego ciało wyginało się w spazmach cierpienia i teraz był pewien, że wolałby codziennie wykrwawiać się na łazienkowej podłodze.

Nie musiał otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć iż Czarny Pan szaleje z satysfakcji. Widok wycieńczonego Ślizgona na pewno go cieszył. Mało powiedziane.

Chłopak zaciskał mocno zęby. To nic nie dawało. Wykańczał się powoli, tracąc możliwość oddechu i zwijając się w ciasny kłębek. Ból nie ustawał.

_**xxxxx**_

Równo o trzynastej, Harry przekroczył próg Pokoju Życzeń, z zamiarem czekania na Malfoy'a. Denerwował się; to normalne. Zupełnie nie wiedział o czym mógłby rozmawiać ze Ślizgonem, a miał dziwne wrażenie, że jeśli chłopak przyjdzie to nie powie pierwszy ani słowa. Chyba, że ironicznie, zbijając tym biednego Harry'ego z tropu.

Przez pierwsze dziesięć minut serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Draco mógł wejść w każdej chwili, tłumacząc się eleganckim spóźnieniem.

Przez następne piętnaście, powoli się uspokajał, zbierając w głowie setki tematów, o których mógłby rozmawiać z Malfoy'em. Szkoda, że każdy wydawał mu się bezsensowny.

Za dwadzieścia czternasta czuł już tylko złość. Wredny, nic nie warty Malfoy zapewne tylko powiedział, że przyjdzie, a potem postanowił sobie z niego zażartować i nie przyjść. A niech sobie Potter posiedzi i poczeka!

Harry zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Od razu mógł przejrzeć tego gnojka, bo kto o zdrowych zmysłach uwierzyłby, że Draco Malfoy będzie chciał rozmawiać z Harrym Potterem... Powinien był podejrzewać go od początku. Ślizgon zgodził się zbyt szybko; to nie leżało w jego naturze.

Punkt czternasta, Gryfon opuścił Pokój Życzeń, który na dzisiejszą okazję przybrał postać wygodnego salonu, w barwach Gryffindoru. Chłopak był rozzłoszczony jak rzadko kiedy i nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak bardzo uraziła go nieobecność Malfoy'a.

Gnojek!, skwitował.

_**xxxxx**_

Ból ustał znienacka, tak jak i znienacka się pojawił. Draco podniósł się na drżących dłoniach, wstając z podłogi. Starał się nie patrzyć na Czarnego Pana, który stał blisko niego.

- Jesteś taki słaby, Draconie. Zupełnie jak twój ojciec.

Wzmianka o ojcu spowodowała, że krew zagotowała się w żyłach chłopaka.

- Nie ma co się denerwować, chłopcze. Prawda i tak prawdą pozostanie. Słabość waszej rodziny jest wręcz śmieszna - powiedział. Ślizgon milczał, mimo, że nerwy rozsadzały mu czaszkę.

- Zostało ci pół roku. Z pozoru dużo czasu, ale... od tej pory nie dostaniesz żadnej pomocy. Nie wolno ci kontaktować się z matką. Niezbędne informacje będzie ci przekazywał jedynie Severus. Ale nic więcej. Żaden ze Śmierciożerców nie wyciągnie do ciebie ręki, by pomóc ci w zadaniu. Masz je wykonać sam. Jeśli dowiem się o jakimkolwiek oszustwie z twojej strony, nie okażę żadnej litości zarówno wobec ciebie, jak i wobec twojej matki. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałeś.

Draco spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie.

- Tak jest, Panie - mruknął wycieńczonym, acz pewnym głosem. Voldemort uśmiechnął się.

- Do zobaczenia, Draconie - powiedział uprzejmie, opuszczając salon.

Młody Malfoy oparł się dłonią o kominek, próbując uregulować swój oddech. Bezskutecznie. W tym momencie żałował, że Potter nie zabił go w tej łazience, że nie pozwolił mu się wykrwawić, że nie zostawił go na pewną śmierć.

Chciał zniknąć stąd jak najprędzej, więc szybkim ruchem porwał proszek Fiuu i mówiąc: "Kwatery Severusa Snape'a, Hogwart", stanął w zielonych płomieniach, po chwili znikając.

Wypadł z marmurowego kominka, krztusząc się pyłem. Niemal natychmiast opadł na ziemię, czując, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Mistrz Eliksirów siedział przy swym biurku, a widząc jego stan złapał go pod ramiona i posadził na krześle. Nie zapytał o nic. Dobrze wiedział, co musiało się stać.

Kary Voldemorta nie miały w sobie cienia litości.

Bez słowa poszedł na zaplecze, wracając z pełną fiolką eliksiru wzmacniającego. Draco niemal parsknął śmiechem. Kolejna butelka tego eliksiru, w ciągu jednego dnia. Ciekawe kto jeszcze spróbuje dziś bezskutecznie go zabić. Szczerze życzył tej osobie powodzenia.

Może był nieśmiertelny? Niczym Potter.

- Zaraz będzie lepiej - powiedział Severus, co Draco skwitował ironicznym śmiechem. Lepiej? Zabawne! Sam doskonale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Nie powiedział więc nic. Wstał tylko i wyszedł pewnym krokiem, chcąc być jak najdalej od ciemnych lochów i uważnego spojrzenia swojego opiekuna. Wybiegł na korytarz przy Sali Wejściowej i odetchnął z ulgą.

Wtem przypomniał sobie, że dokładnie półtorej godziny temu był umówiony z Potterem. Serce po raz kolejny zabiło mu mocniej. Czy on jeszcze na niego czeka?

Nie zastanawiając się ani przez chwilę, wyszedł na siódme piętro, kierując się do zaułku, gdzie znajdował się Pokój Życzeń. Gdyby Potter czekał na niego w środku, przed nim ukazałaby się drzwi. Jednak nic się nie stało. Ściana pozostała pusta, czyli... Gryfona już tam nie było. Przeklinając pod nosem, oparł czoło o ścianę.

_Powinieneś go przeprosić._

Jeszcze czego, warknął w myślach. Przepraszać Pottera? Nigdy! Zwłaszcza, że to nie była wina Draco, że nie mógł przyjść...

_Ty to wiesz, ale Potter tego nie wie._

To nie ma znaczenia, wypalił, okłamując samego siebie. Gdyby nie miało, nie poczułby się taki zły, widząc, że Potter już na niego nie czeka.

Zrezygnowany stanął na wprost ściany, siląc się na spokój. Skoro i tak nie miał gdzie się podziać, postanowił popracować nad Szafką Zniknięć.

_**xxxxx**_

_Dwie istniejące szafki zniknięć znajdujące się w dowolnej odległości można połączyć prostym zaklęcie, używanym przez czarodziejów w latach pięćdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku. Zaklęcie zostało opracowane przez niemieckiego filozofa Wolfa Harmona, który jako pierwszy był świadkiem wypadku, spowodowanego źle połączonymi szafkami życzeń. (ryc. 2.1) Widząc to przerażające zjawisko gotów był skonstruować plan bezpiecznego przemieszczenia się owymi szafkami._

_Formuła zaklęcia; Harmonia Nectere Passus_

_Ruch dłonią: - _

_Kategoria: Proste_

Draco przeczytał tekst jednym tchem. Przez chwilę cieszył się, że ma nowe informacje, ale sekundę później zrzedła mu mina. Skąd miał wiedzieć gdzie jest druga Szafka Zniknięć? Jak mógł ją namierzyć? Chyba musiał się przełamać i porozmawiać ze Snape'em.

Wybiła osiemnasta. Właśnie zaczęła się kolacja.

_Potter na pewno na niej jest. Idź i go przeproś._

Chciał się postawić. Powiedzieć "nie" i zostać tam gdzie był. Dlatego tak bardzo zdenerwowały go jego nogi, które podniosły się z ziemi i zaprowadziły go pod Wielką Salę. Idąc przeklinał cały czas. Zapewne wyglądał na chorego psychicznie, a dodając do tego podkrążone oczy i przerażająco bladą skórę, to już w ogóle. Stanął pod drzwiami, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę i czekając.

Co niby miał powiedzieć? "Wybacz, Potter, ale kiedy ty na mnie czekałeś, ucinałem sobie drobną pogawędkę z Czarnym Panem i Cruciatusem"? Nie, to nie pasuje. "Przepraszam, że nie przyszedłem, ale Voldemort chciał mnie ukarać za to, że nie zabiłem Dumbledore'a"? Nie, to też nie to. Nie miał czasu się dłużej zastanawiać bo w tym momencie Harry Potter wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Zauważył go niemal od razu i przystanął.

- O, Malfoy. Przyszedłeś się pośmiać, z tego jak łatwo mnie wykiwać?

Draco nie odpowiedział nic.

- Mogłem się spodziewać, że nie przyjdziesz. W końcu twoje życie składa się z mówienia jednego, a robienia czegoś przeciwnego.

- Potter.

- Tak, owszem. Bardzo zabawnie, Malfoy!

- Potter.

- Zapewne ze Ślizgonami będziesz miał niezły ubaw...

- POTTER! Dasz mi w końcu powiedzieć? - Draco nie wytrzymał. Harry zamilkł, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Blondyn westchnął zrezygnowany, tak jakby próbował nie powiedzieć tego, co musiał.

- Przepraszam - warknął nieprzyjaźnie. Może i nie udało mu się zachować tego słowa w sobie, ale przynajmniej wypowiedział je wrogo. Potter wpatrzył się w niego podejrzliwie.

- Co?

- Nie powtórzę drugi raz. Za to możesz przyjść do Pokoju Życzeń dziś o ciszy nocnej - powiedział i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyminął Gryfona, zmierzając do lochów. Nie zamierzał wyczekiwać, aż chłopak łaskawie mu przytaknie. Nie mógł pokazać, że mu zależy na odpowiedzi, albo czymś w tym stylu. Mimo iż mieli rozmawiać, Draco chciał mu pokazać, że nadal nienawidzi go całym sercem.

_Och, Ty nieokiełznany kłamco..._

_**xxxxx**_

- Żartujesz, Draco. Potter? Naprawdę Potter?

Wykrzywiona niedowierzaniem twarz Blaise'a Zabiniego widniała w kominku. Rozmawiali ze sobą od jakiejś godziny. Zabini wyjechał na święta do rodziny, ale obiecał, że przez cały okres ferii będą mieli kontakt.

- Nie panikuj. Uważam, że to całkiem niezły pomysł.

- Czy ciebie przypadkiem nie potraktowano Confundusem? - zapytał, unosząc brew. - To Harry Potter! Twój największy wróg! Myślisz, że rozmowa przyjdzie wam tak łatwo?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

- Może tak, może nie. Czy to ważne?

- Ważne, bo mam dziwne przeczucie, że się pozabijacie.

- Najwyżej.

- Dla ciebie to aż takie błahe?

Blondyn poderwał się z miejsca.

- Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz Blaise? Będąc w zgodzie z Potterem będę miał wolne pole do popisu. Nie będzie za mną łaził, nie będzie szpiegował. Będę mógł wykonywać zadanie, nie rozglądając się za tą ohydną parą okularów.

- A czy tobie nie przyszło do głowy, że Potter mógł pomyśleć podobnie? Rozmawiając z tobą również będzie mógł uśpić twoją czujność i bez problemu wnikać w to co robisz!

- Jest na to za głupi.

- Ty tak myślisz.

Draco zerknął na zegar.

Cholera!

Było już dwadzieścia po dwudziestej drugiej. Od dawna powinien być pod Pokojem Życzeń.

- Muszę kończyć, Blaise.

- Idziesz do Pottera, co?

- Odezwij się jutro - powiedział i z tym, wybiegł z lochów, kierując się na siódme piętro. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem zdąży zanim Potter ucieknie.

_**xxxxx**_

Pięknie. Znów to samo.

Harry Potter dał się nabrać po raz kolejny i teraz stał jak idiota pod ścianą, w zaułku na siódmym piętrze. Malfoy'a jak nie było, tak nie było i Gryfon naprawdę tracił już cierpliwość. Jak mógł po raz drugi dać się wkręcić? Dosłownie nie wierzył w swoją naiwność. Miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę, albo ścianą w głowę znienawidzonego Ślizgona.

Odwrócił się, żeby wrócić do Wieży Gryffindoru, gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z obiektem swojej niechęci, nienawiści, zniesmaczenia i wszystkiego co negatywne.

- Dokąd to, Potter?

_**xxxxx**_

- Spóźniłeś się - warknął Potter, świdrując chłopaka spojrzeniem.

- Brawo za spostrzegawczość - zakpił. - Coś mi wypadło. Chyba nie muszę się przed tobą tłumaczyć.

- Skądże.

- Cieszę się, że to sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

Stali przez chwilę, patrząc na siebie złowrogo, aż w końcu Draco odchrząknął.

- Czyń honory, Potti - powiedział, wskazując na ścianę. Harry odsunął się od niego, patrząc na zaułek. Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie to samo pomieszczenie co kilka godzin wcześniej, aż do momentu, gdy przed nim ukazały się dębowe drzwi. Gestem dłoni zaprosił Dracona do środka.

- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz. Gryffindor? - zapytał blondyn, wchodząc do pokoju, stworzonego w Gryfońskich kolorach.

- Masz z tym jakiś problem? - burknął Potter, siadając na wielkiej kanapie.

- Jeszcze się pytasz? Nienawidzę czerwonego, nienawidzę Gryffindoru i nienawidzę staromodnych mebli. Założę się, że wyobrażając sobie ten salon, miałeś w głowie Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów, czyż nie? - zaśmiał się ironicznie, mimo wszystko siadając na kanapie, w bezpiecznej odległości od bruneta. Ten popatrzył na niego z lekkim zainteresowaniem.

- Więc jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

- Zielony - odparł, patrząc prosto w duże, błyszczące oczy, które przecież zionęły tak głęboką zielenią, jakiej nie zawierał żaden detal w kwaterach Slytherinu.

Jedno wiedzieli oboje - próby spokojnej rozmowy będą dla nich trudniejsze niż cokolwiek, co to do tej pory zrobili.

- A jaki jest twój ulubiony? - zapytał niechętnie Draco. Potter wzruszył ramionami.

- Ostatnio szary.


	9. Chapter 8

Witajcie, Kochani, po - niestety - bardzo długiej przerwie w pisaniu tego opowiadania. Z góry Was przepraszam; nawał pracy kompletnie zniwelował moje piśmiennicze plany. Obiecuję rychłą poprawę i zapraszam Was do przeczytania świątecznego rozdziału, jednocześnie życząc Wam szczęśliwego nowego 2013-ego roku!

Plus, ze spraw organizacyjnych: zastanawiam się nad zmianą tytułu opowiadania. Wiem, poniewczasie.

Miłego czytania!

**xxxxx**

A we mnie samym wilki dwa

Oblicze dobra, oblicze zła

Walczą ze sobą nieustannie

Wygrywa ten, którego karmię...

**xxxxx**

Za zielonymi lasami, za zielonymi górami i za zieloną rzeką stał sobie zielony domek pełen zielonych mebli, w których były zielone przedmioty z zielonymi wzorkami. Ów przedmioty do ręki brała wróżka z zielonymi oczami, zielonymi włosami i zielonym ubraniem. Wychodziła na zieloną trawę, wyczarowywała zielone papużki, które wciąż śpiewały: "Nasza piękna wróżka odcieniami zieleni się mieni, a ja to papużka, moje skrzydło ma moc zielonych promieni".

Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak...

_ Albo masz obsesję na punkcie Slytherinu, albo Złoty Chłopiec mąci Ci w głowie, towarzyszu._

- Och, zamknij się - warknął Draco, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że przecież mówi sam do siebie. Co gorsza; zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej. Na szczęście nie wśród ludzi - jeszcze. Powoli zaczynał podejrzewać, że jednak ma do czynienia ze schizofrenią, ale gdy tylko ta myśl wypełniała jego umysł, od razu ją odrzucał. Przecież był Malfoy'em! Malfoy'owie nie mają żadnych skaz, wad, ułomności, czy minusów.

_ W ogóle._

Draco uwielbiał ironię, ale tylko wtedy gdy to on kierował ją do swojego rozmówcy. W innym wypadku była ona niedopuszczalna, a już zwłaszcza kiedy natrętny wewnętrzny głos, pieprzone odzwierciedlenie sumienia, czy inny bliżej nieokreślony stwór mieszkający w jego ciele, używał sarkazmu przeciw niemu.

Mężczyzna zakrył głowę poduszką, jakby myślał, że dzięki tym stanie się głuchy na denerwujące nawoływanie. O dziwo, zadziałało. Jedyną receptą na pozbycie się natrętnego głosu było nie odpowiadanie mu. Chyba powinien to stosować częściej. Znużony przymknął powieki powracając wspomnieniami do ostatniego wieczoru. To jest: wieczoru i większej części nocy.

Właściwie nie robili nic szczególnego. Mnóstwo czasu zwyczajnie przemilczeli. Ot taka wroga cisza, pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek krępacji.

- Malfoy? - zapytał nagle Potter.

- I znów zakłócasz mój święty spokój. Słucham?

- Masz coś przeciwko, żebyśmy usiedli na jednej kanapie?

- Jesteś pewien, że kiedy znajdziemy się w odległości mniejszej niż trzy metry to otaczające nas pole elektromagnetyczne nie sprawi, że zaczniemy miotać w siebie urokami?

- Pani Pomfrey przywita nas z otwartymi ramionami.

- W takim razie, niech będzie. Ale ty przyjdź tu, nie chce mi się wstawać - wyjaśnił Malfoy. - A następnym razem uprzedź, że chcesz siedzieć koło mnie. Wezmę ze sobą na tyle Ognistej Whisky, żeby nie myśleć o twojej obecności.

Wtedy Potter po prostu wstał. Jego kroki były pełne wahania i niezdarności; jak to kroki Pottera, ale kilka sekund później siedział już na tej samej kanapie co Draco, jak najdalej od niego. Właściwie obaj byli ściśle przymocowani do dwóch różnych krańców siedziska. I znów nastało milczenie. Znów nieco wrogie. I znów pozbawione krępacji.

Blondyn leżał nieruchomo na łóżku, przywołując tę scenę raz po raz. Właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego myśli akurat o niej. Równie dobrze mógł wspominać ich wymianę zdań o włosach Pottera, albo ten moment kiedy na sekundę zdjęli maski wielce obrażonych wrogów i rozprawiali o pannie Pince. Stop, stop, stop! Jakie maski wrogów? Przecież byli wrogami. Właśnie. Śmiertelnymi wrogami.

_ I właśnie dlatego leżysz rozanielony, myśląc o tym jak to Harry Potter usiadł na tej samej kanapie, co Ty._

Szybki wdech - kilka sekund - spokojny wydech. Gdyby tak mógł zablokować umysł, uodpornić go na wszystkie możliwe bodźce... Och, na pewno by to zrobił! Ale sztuka zwana oklumencją pozwalała schronić myśli i obronić umysł jedynie przed osobami z zewnątrz, nigdy przed samym sobą. Przeklęty rozum! Ale czy to na pewno on? Przecież każde jego słowo było pozbawione rozsądku. Każde zdanie zawierało conajmniej jedno pochlebstwo dla Pottera i może nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że Draco miał właśnie wykonać zadanie przeciwko Potterowi! Gdyby Czarny Pan się dowiedział... Ale nie dowie się. Severus zaznajomił Dracona z oklumencją już dawno temu. Nie ma szans, żeby Voldemort wdarł się do jego głowy. W każdym razie, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ten głos niósł go na pewną śmierć, a co za tym idzie; nie mógł być rozumem. Więc czym? Sumieniem? Nie. Sumienie skupiłoby się na pokazywaniu mu prawie nieżywej Katie Bell, zamiast wypełniać go całego obrazkiem okrągłych okularów. Ale przecież ono też gdzieś tam było! Co chwilę podsuwało mu pod nos tę małą, nagą brunetkę, której odebrał życie jednym przekleństwem. Widział jej drżące ciało, gęsią skórkę na ramionach i nabrzmiałe od zimna sutki. Widział jej błagające spojrzenie, oczy, które w tamtym momencie wyglądały, jakby zrobiono je ze szkła. Widział rany, głębokie nacięcia, siniaki i krew spływającą z wargi. Stał dokładnie naprzeciw niej, podczas gdy grupa ludzi w czarnych pelerynach śmiała się, spluwała dziewczynie pod nogi i dopingowała go, by wreszcie wypowiedział te dwa, magiczne słowa. Zabójcze słowa. Dracona ogarnęła fala niemej rozpaczy, zmieszanej z minimalną ulgą. Przynajmniej miał sumienie. Jednak... to nie ono ciągnęło go do Pottera. W tym momencie był skłonny pomyśleć, że organem, odpowiedzialnym za nagłe zainteresowanie znienawidzonym Gryfonem jest serce. Chwilę później zaśmiał się. Jakie serce? On nie ma serca! Powinien dziękować niebiosom za samo sumienie, gdyż nawet na nie nie zasłużył. Draco Malfoy, chłopiec, który kochał jedynie siebie, tłumił w sobie coraz większą nienawiść. W swojej samotności i upodobaniu do indywidualizmu, w których niegdyś uzyskiwał stan nirvany, teraz czuł się beznadziejnie. Skalany zbrodnią, żyjący w przeświadczeniu, iż popełni ich więcej, ogarnięty tchórzostwem i obsesyjną myślą o swym zadaniu, zainteresowany największym wrogiem; nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy ponownie znalazł się w punkcie wyjścia z pytaniem: _Co każe mi lubić Pottera?_

Cisza.

"I gdzie jesteś teraz, przeklęty głosie?! - krzyczał w myślach. Gdzie jesteś, kiedy naprawdę zadaję Ci pytanie?!"

Cisza.

Chłopiec prychnął. Nie bez trudu zwlókł się z łóżka, gdyż blizny po magicznych szwach rwały go w bokach. Zdenerwowany nawałem myśli, przeczesał blond włosy i opuścił dormitorium. Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów był pusty. Oczywiście. Cóż to za Ślizgon, który zostaje na Święta w szkole? Draco był tu jedyny i nie przeszkadzało mu to. Jak już zostało wspomniane; był stuprocentowym indywidualistą. Minął marmurową ścianę, prowadzącą ku wyjściu z lochów. Opuścił je z niewysłowioną ulgą. Przynajmniej na chwilę mógł się oderwać od zimnej, pustej przestrzeni, pozbawionej nawet światła, mimo iż lubił ciemność.

Zamknięta łazienka Marty była ulubionym miejscem Dracona, a Marta ulubioną towarzyszką. Dużo mówiła, sam mógł więc milczeć. Wiele rozumiała, więc nie musiał tłumaczyć. Troszczyła się, więc nie musiał o troskę zabiegać. Idealnie.

Skrzypiące drzwi niemal natychmiast przywołały srebrzystego ducha, przysadzistej dziewczyny o wielkich okularach.

- Draco! - wykrzyczała, podlatując doń z prędkością Błyskawicy. - Tak bardzo się martwiłam! Myślałam, że Harry cię zabił! I nie wiedziałam, gdzie ten ciemnowłosy mężczyzna cię zabiera, och!

Blondyn wywrócił oczami.

- Ten ciemnowłosy mężczyzna to nauczyciel eliksirów. Powinnaś to wiedzieć, tyle lat mieszkasz w tej szkole... No i podglądasz wszystkich w kąpieli - tu uniósł znacząco brew.

- Zazwyczaj nie opuszczam swej łazienki, a już zwłaszcza nie po to, by zaglądać do prywatnych kwater nauczycieli! Każdy ma swoje granice. Nawet nic nie znacząca, brzydka, ciągle jęcząca Marta... - wychlipała, przy czym jej wargi ułożyły się w idealną podkówkę. Musiała często ćwiczyć.

- Wiesz, że nie cierpię, kiedy mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie. Przestań.

- Niech ci będzie. Powiedz mi w końcu gdzie cię zabrali! I czy zrobili coś Harry'emu? Powiedz!

Draco usiadł na ziemi i wzruszył ramionami.

- Zabrali mnie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, jak widzisz jestem cały i zdrowy, a Potter... chyba wymigał się od konsekwencji. Jak zwykle zresztą. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z nutą zawiści.

- Doprawdy nie rozumiem, czemu go tak nienawidzisz. Tyle razy uratował szkołę przed złem i...

- No właśnie. Święty Potter. Uchodzi mu wszystko na sucho, bo dzięki niemu to zamczysko jeszcze stoi, zamiast lec w gruzach - warknął. Znów wypełniała go złość. Czemu Potterowi zawsze wszystko wychodziło, a on nie mógł sobie poradzić z jednym zadaniem? Na Merlina!

- Chciałbyś, żeby legło w gruzach?

Zamilkł. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. On miał do tego doprowadzić, ale... czy naprawdę tego chciał? Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Tylko nie kolejny temat do roztrząsania w - i tak już przepełnionej - głowie.

- Czy ja wiem... Czasem uważam, że gdyby nie ten zamek, wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze. Nie musiałbym bać się o... - tak rzadko zdarzały się chwile, kiedy nie mógł wydusić słowa. Ta była jedną z nich.

- O co? - nalegała Marta.

O matkę, ojca, siebie.

- O egzaminy - padła pierwsza lepsza odpowiedź. Nie łudził się, że duch w nią uwierzy. Wiedział jednak, że dopóki znów się przy niej nie rozpłacze, ona nie będzie drążyła tematu, myśląc, że skoro jej przyjaciel jest pozbawiony emocji, to nic groźnego. Jak bardzo się myliła!

- Powinieneś na chwilę zapomnieć o zmartwieniach. Pojutrze Wigilia. Mówią, że Święta to czas radości. Ja ich zbyt wielu nie przeżyłam, ale ty możesz. Spróbuj przeżyć je w sposób przyjemny, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to dla ciebie jakieś wyrzeczenia - powiedziała. Wśród wszystkich kaprysów i godzin płaczu, zdobyła się na ledwie widoczny uśmiech. Zasłużyła nawet na jego odwzajemnienie. Chłopak wstał z podłogi i odetchnął głęboko.

- Może masz rację, Marto. Wrócę po Nowym Roku. - Z tymi słowami, opuścił łazienkę o wiele spokojniejszy niż pół godziny wcześniej, kiedy do niej wkraczał.

**xxxxx**

Jeszcze kilka lat temu, Harry mógłby przysiąc, że nigdy nie polubi Świąt. Kojarzyły mu się jedynie z jedzeniem resztek potraw z Wigilijnego stołu Dursleyów, patrzeniem na dziesiątki nowych zabawek Dudley'a i psem ciotki Marge, goniącym go po schodach wte i nazat. Każde święto czy uroczystość, było dla Harry'ego istną katorgą, torem przeszkód, który musiał przejść by znów mieć potencjalny spokój. Potencjalny; bo i tak go nie miał.

Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy po raz pierwszy przybył do Hogwartu. Pierwsze Boże Narodzenie w tym miejscu wspominał doskonale. Wielkie choinki, girlandy ostrokrzewu, tysiące kolorowych pochodni, wyskakująca ni stąd ni zowąd jemioła; to wszystko było tak piękne, że śmiało mogło przekroczyć granice snu. Do tego to pyszne jedzenie, którym chłopiec mógł raczyć się w dowolnych ilościach, nie patrząc ze strachem na wuja czy ciotkę! No i prezenty, które pierwszy raz w życiu znalazł koło łóżka! W życiu nie marzył o lepszych Świętach. Nie mówiąc już o tej atmosferze; świątecznej atmosferze, która po raz pierwszy pochłonęła go bez reszty.

Od tamtej pory Harry Potter kochał Święta. Wyczekiwał ich miesiącami, a kiedy nadchodziły, cieszył się jak małpa w kąpieli. Czuł miłość, radość, zaangażowanie... Z chęcią przechadzał się po zamku podziwiając bogactwo ozdób i słuchając muzyki wypełniającej korytarze. Tak, ferie były najlepszym czasem na spacerowanie.

Ten rok nie był inny. Mimo zmartwień spowodowanych działalnością Voldemorta, mimo osłabienia Zakonu i mimo wyraźnych knowań Malfoy'a, atmosfera zbliżającego się Bożego Narodzenia, wypełniła Harry'ego po brzegi. Właściwie nie żałował, że został w Hogwarcie. Jego przyjaciele byli bez niego bezpieczni, a on mógł wyjść z dormitorium nie tłumacząc, gdzie idzie. Bo przecież... nie powiedziałby Hermionie i Ronowi, że idzie do Malfoy'a, prawda? Już sobie wyobrażał ich reakcję! Pomyśleliby, że zwariował. A jeszcze bardziej by ich dobił, mówiąc, że czas spędzany z młodym Ślizgonem daje mu swego rodzaju satysfakcję i spokój. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Spędzili ze sobą dopiero jeden wieczór, tj. jeden wieczór bez kłótni. I o dziwo, wyszli z tego żywi. Ba! Nawet bez siniaków! Śmiało mogli to uznać za sukces w całej karierze ich znajomości.

Harry nie wiedział czy to ten fakt, a może coś innego powodowało jego wielką radość, kiedy spokojnym krokiem przemierzał szkolne korytarzami. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu czuł się naprawdę dobrze. I jakie to miało znaczenie, czy była to wina Malfoy'a, czy atmosfery, a może innej dobrej wróżki, rzucającej na niego zaklęcie zapomnienia za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o Voldemorcie, Śmierciożercach czy innych, teraz tak bardzo błahych sprawach.

- Potter! - z rozmyślania wyrwał go znajomy głos. Brunet podniósł głowę, widząc idącego od drugiej strony Ślizgona. Uśmiechnął się, choć chciał powstrzymać ten odruch. Niestety nigdy nie umiał tłumić emocji, tak dobrze, jak przeciwnik. - I czego się cieszysz? Jesteś pijany? - chłopak uniósł brew. Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu zebranie słów.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie przemycam do Hogwartu hektolitrów Ognistej Whiskey, Malfoy.

Draco zmrużył oczy.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Czyli jednak to prawda? - Malfoy nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał tak łatwo się wkręcić.

- Uważaj sobie, Potter. Nadal mam możliwość wyrzucenia cię w powietrze, prosto do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Będziesz miał szansę tę możliwość wykorzystać - powiedział Harry, z uśmiechem. - Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście - dodał nieco mniej pewnie.

- Co masz na myśli? - Ślizgon był wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

- Myślę, że skoro ostatnio udało nam się przeżyć te kilka godzin w Pokoju Życzeń, to może przeżyjemy je i w Boże Narodzenie? - zapytał na jednym wdechu. Szlag. Zdecydowanie za szybko, jak na osobę, która wcale nie denerwuje się tym, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź.

**xxxxx**

Draco miał zaledwie kilka sekund, aby przeanalizować milion aspektów pytania, które zadał mu Potter. Po pierwsze: jego treść. Było ono proste, banalne do zrozumienia, nawet nie trzeba było się nad nim zastanawiać. Po drugie: sposób, w jakim zostało zadane. Bardzo szybko, ze zjedzonymi końcówkami, na jednym, krótkim wdechu. Czyżby Gryfon bał się odpowiedzi? A jeśli tak, to bał się poparcia, czy odmowy? A może zadał to pytanie w ten sposób, bo sam nie wiedział czy chce spędzić Boże Narodzenie z nim; Draco Malfoyem?

_ Gdybym Cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że jesteś idiotą. Przecież to wiadome, że boi się odmowy._

"Cudownie. Skoro Ty mnie znasz, czemu ja nie znam Ciebie?" - pytanie strategiczne, ale bynajmniej nienajlepsze do roztrząsania na tę chwilę. Zwłaszcza, że zwlekał z odpowiedzią na inne.

- Aż tak ci się spodobało, Potti, że chcesz znów spędzić ze mną czas? - nie byłby sobą, gdyby choć raz nie zakpił z Gryfona, który w tym momencie trochę poczerwieniał.

- Marzysz, Malfoy - odparł po chwili. Ich zaciętość w coraz bardziej udawanej nienawiści była zabawna. Ale Malfoy'owi podobało się, że to Potter zabiegał o relacje z nim, a nie na odwrót.

_ Czy aby napewno? A kto ostatnio biegał za nim z przeprosinami?_

Ten głos potrafił zepsuć każdą, nawet najbardziej podniosłą chwilę.

_ Dziękuję za komplement._

- Nie mam zwyczaju obchodzenia Świąt - powiedział w końcu do wyczekującego odpowiedzi bruneta. Ten zrobił nieco zaskoczoną minę, jednak nie zawahał się.

- Kto powiedział, że musimy je obchodzić?

Tym razem, zaskoczenie złapało Dracona. Myślał, że Potter zacznie się jąkać, tłumaczyć, albo coś podobnego. Tymczasem, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, chłopak nie pogubił się, kiedy Malfoy próbował zbić go z tropu. Zadziwiające. Co teraz miał powiedzieć?

_ Och, skończ te gierki. Wszyscy wiedzą, że się zgodzisz._

- Niech będzie. Może uda nam się przeżyć w swoim towarzystwie kolejne parę godzin - powiedział z taką dozą niechęci, na jaką było go stać. Czemu, do cholery, Potter się uśmiechnął?! Ten uśmiech tak bardzo pasował do tych zielonych oczu, obojętnie jak głupio to brzmiało. I Draco już miał odejść, zostawiając Gryfona samego, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie ma ochoty wracać do lochów. To prawda; był samotnikiem i indywidualistą, ale na myśl o siedzeniu przez najbliższe godziny w pustym dormitorium, dostawał białej gorączki. Wstrzymał się więc z odejściem.

- Potter? - zapytał chwilę później, kiedy nie doczekał się od rywala niczego poza uśmiechem.

- Hm?

- Chodźmy do biblioteki.

W tym momencie, młody Ślizgon z całych sił pożałował, że w okolicy nie ma Creevey'a z aparatem. Mina, którą zaserwował Potter była bez wątpienia jedną z najlepszych w jego karierze. Zdziwienie, pomieszane ze strachem i kropka w kropkę wymalowaną głupotą. To było doprawdy bezcenne. Malfoy parsknął śmiechem, zgoła pozbawionym ironii. Po raz pierwszy od... bardzo dawna. Ta myśl przywołała go do porządku. Bo kiedy tak naprawdę coś go szczerze rozbawiło?

Harry puścił śmiech chłopaka mimo uszu, równie bardzo zdziwiony jego szczerością. Zamiast tego, uniósł brew.

- Do biblioteki w ferie?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Tylko Gryfoni uważają, że ferie są po to, by siedzieć i nic nie robić, a prace domowe spisać od Granger.

- No wiesz...

- Nic nie mów. Gdyby nie ona, ani ty, ani Wiewiór, nie mielibyście Powyżej Oczekiwań z SUM-ów z eliksirów. Założę się, że spędziła godziny tłumacząc wam działanie poszczególnych mikstur.

- Ty oczywiście, jesteś na tyle genialny, że nie sięgałeś po niczyją pomoc? - Potter uniósł brew. Nawet nie zwrócili uwagi, kiedy ruszyli w stronę biblioteki. Po prostu przemierzali korytarze, właściwie nie zastanawiając się, dlaczego postanowili iść i nawet nie pamiętając, czy Harry rzeczywiście się na to zgodził.

- Pewnie, że tak. Eliksiry zawsze były moją mocną stroną. - Ślizgon wypiął dumnie pierś. Rozmówca parsknął śmiechem.

- Jakoś nie widać tego na ostatnich lekcjach eliksirów.

- To, że wygrałeś ten głupi Felix Felicis, jeszcze nie czyni z ciebie mistrza, Potter - warknął. Sukces wroga na prawdę go zabolał. Sam nie wiedział, czy dlatego, że płynne szczęście bardzo pomogło mu by w wykonaniu zadania, czy dlatego, że wygrał je nie kto inny, a Harry Potter.

- Przyznaj, przez całą lekcję myślałeś, że będziesz go miał. A potem spotkał cię taki zawód...

- Bredzisz. Gdybym chciał, to bym go zdobył, a ty nic byś na to nie poradził. Żaden Potter mi nie straszny! - powiedział z takim przekonaniem, jakby to rzeczywiście było szczytem odwagi.

Gdzie jest granica między kłótnią, a przekomarzaniem się? I czy to naprawdę ważne? Byli w swoim żywiole. Sprzeczali się z taką pasją, jakiej nie żywili do niczego innego, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Minęło kilka minut, nim doszli do biblioteki. Panna Pince uniosła głowę, na ich widok podskakując nerwowo.

- Ostrzegam, Panowie! Jeśli przyszliście tu, biegnąc przez korytarz i miotając w siebie zaklęciami, a zaraz uszkodzicie którąś z książek, zapowiadam, że konsekwencje was nie ominą. Wystosuję specjalne pismo do dyrekcji i zakażę wam przebywać na terenie biblioteki w tym samym czasie. Nadal nie udało się odzyskać wszystkich książek, które rozgromiliście podczas ostatniej kłótni! - ryknęła, gdy tylko zbliżyli się do lady.

- Spokojnie, proszę pani - powiedział Draco, tonem godnym casanovy z wieloletnim stażem. - Jesteśmy dziś nadzwyczaj zgodni i na pewno nie zamierzamy rozgromić pani biblioteki.

Kobieta prychnęła.

- Zgodni! Wy! I ja mam w to uwierzyć? Nie wiem co knujecie, ale niech jedna ryska powstanie na którejś z książek, a...

- Obiecujemy, że strona z głowy książkom nie spadnie.

Panna Pince nie wyglądała na uspokojoną. Jednak... cóż mogła zrobić? Usiadła z powrotem do swoich papierów, zerkając nerwowo na zmierzających ku stolikowi chłopców. Ci nie zwracali na nią większej uwagi, wertując kilka ksiąg, które zaklęciem przywołali z najwyższych półek.

- A więc, czego chcesz się uczyć? - zapytał Harry.

- Myślałem, żeby zrobić konspekt eseju na obronę przed czarną magią - odparł Draco, nieco zamyślony, przeglądając tytuły kolejnych woluminów.

- Tego o zaklęciach niewybaczalnych?

- A jest jakiś inny? Trochę skupienia, Potter - blondyn wywrócił oczami. Usiadł wreszcie na spokojnie z wieżą interesujących go pozycji, które mogły się przydać. - Znalazłeś coś?

- Wszystko co mógłbym znaleźć, leży koło ciebie. Przyniosłeś do tego stolika chyba pół biblioteki - powiedział Potter, z rezygnacją padając na sąsiadujące krzesło.

- Więc powinieneś się postarać i przynieść tu drugie pół! Zapewniam cię, że są tu jeszcze setki książek, w których znajdziemy coś ciekawego o zaklęciach niewybaczalnych. Jeśli myślisz, że przy mnie możesz się obijać tak, jak przy Granger, to właśnie rozwiałem twoje dziecięce marzenia.

- Z jakiej racji mam szukać książek, które przydadzą ci się w pisaniu TWOJEGO eseju? - Potter zniercierpliwił się. Ba, zezłościł!

- Poprawka; masz szukać książek, które przydadzą się w pisaniu NASZEGO eseju. Zapomniałeś, że dozwolona jest praca w parach? - zapytał, sekundę później zdając sobie sprawę co właśnie zaproponował swojemu rywalowi. Skąd mu w ogóle taki pomysł przyszedł do głowy? I czemu wypowiedział go na głos?

_ Wreszcie zrobiłeś coś dobrego. Jestem z ciebie dumny, towarzyszu._

Zignorował bezczelne alterego po raz enty. W tym momencie naprawdę miał je w poważaniu, ale jeśli uważał, że to on był zaskoczony, to co dopiero Potter, który stał jak słup, z rozchylonymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami, które niemiłosiernie powiększała para okrągłych okularów.

- Ty tak na poważnie, Malfoy?

- Czy ja byłem kiedyś wobec ciebie niepoważny, Potter?

- Właściwie to...

- Idź po te cholerne książki, bo zostaniemy tu do Nowego Roku.

Gryfon nie ruszył się z miejsca. Przeklęta sierota.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał, a Draco nie musiał pytać "Co 'dlaczego'?", żeby móc odpowiedzieć. Popatrzył na bruneta z chłodną obojętnością.

- Jesteś jedynym żyjącym obiektem, który oparł się wszystkim trzem zaklęciom. Czułeś je. Wiesz, jak działają. To wystarczający powód.

I nawet jeśli to nie był prawdziwy motyw, Potter nie miał powodu, by w niego nie uwierzyć. Ostatecznie, był tylko mało myślącym Potterem ze zdecydowanie za dużą dawką szczęścia, wstrzykniętą mu w tyłek tuż po narodzinach.

Tak, jak Draco przypuszczał, Gryfon uwierzył. Skinął jedynie głową i chwilę później zniknął między półkami. Proszę, jak łatwo go było sobie podporządkować.

_ Nie szalej za bardzo!_

Alterego podpowiadało, a Ślizgon był skłonny go posłuchać. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nie zamierzał zbytnio wykorzystywać bruneta. Bynajmniej nie teraz. Teraz chciał tylko zrobić zadanie, posiedzieć, pomyśleć i z satysfakcją stwierdzać, że kolejne minuty mijają, a oni nadal żyją. Tak. To było dobre rozwiązanie. Pochylił się więc na jedną z książek, uważnie stiudując jej treść, podczas gdy Potter szukał innych, odpowiednich źródeł wiedzy. Wrócił szybko i teraz siedzieli obaj, narażeni na ukradkowe spojrzenia panny Pince, która choć wyglądała złowrogo, nie mogła się nadziwić, że potrafią siedzieć koło siebie w idealnej ciszy, przerywanej pomrukami wzajemnego porozumienia. Sam Draco czuł się dobrze. Był spokojny i opanowany. Po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni pozbył się strachu i myśli o zadaniu, które przecież musiał wykonać. Mógłby się nawet przyzwyczaić do takiej harmonii.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od etymologii zaklęć - powiedział, kreśląc w notatniku plan eseju. Potter kiwnął głową.

- Potem podzielmy tekst na trzy części i skupmy się na każdym zaklęciu poszczególnie - dodał, co Ślizgon przyjął z aprobatą.

- A na końcu porównajmy je ze sobą.

Młody Malfoy zerknął na bruneta. Jedyne co zobaczył to delikatny uśmiech. Och, tak. Przeklęty Potter; nigdy nie umiał skrywać emocji.

**xxxxx**

Słońce zniknęło za horyzontem. Jego miejsce zajęła bezkresna ciemność, zasypana milionem gwiazd na dość przejrzystym niebie. I dopiero wtedy dwójka rywali opuściła bibliotekę. Szli ramię w ramię, taszcząc plik pergaminów i górę książek, nie mówiąc zbyt wiele. Na dziś wyczerpali już limit spoufałości. Oddychali miarowo, zajęci swoimi myślami. Harry uważał, że był to bez wątpienia dobry dzień. Zaiste, nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego Malfoy'owi. Niech sobie oślizgły wąż nie myśli, że zdobył kilka plusów u prawego Gryfona. Draco zaś, nadal był spokojny, a jednocześnie tryumfował duchowo z faktu iż do tej pory nie zabił to nie był wystarczający powód do radości?

Stanęli w Sali Wejściowej, przez chwilę milcząc.

- Pamiętasz cały plan eseju? - zapytał Draco, sceptycznie unosząc brew.

- Masz mnie za idiotę?

- Tak - blondyn był nadzwyczaj bezpośredni. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc chwilową dezorientację rozmówcy. Potem jedynie rzucił mu zwitek pergaminu z punktami do opracowania i odwrócił się. - Masz to przeanalizować bez pomocy szlamy.

Twarz bruneta znienacka zrobiła się czerwona, bynajmniej nie z zawstydzenia lecz z wściekłości.

- Hej, nie nazywaj jej tak! - ryknął, wyprowadzony z równowagi. Ach, te czułe punkty. Ślizgon tylko parsknął śmiechem.

- Do zobaczenia, Potter.

Pożegnanie zostawiające tak wiele do życzenia. Takie lubił najbardziej. Pełne niedpowiedzeń i wybijające rozmówcę z dotychczasowego toku myślenia. Młody Malfoy szybkim krokiem wyminął dwa gargulce i znalazł się na drodze prowadzącej do lochów. Najciemniejsza strona zamku spowita była chłodem i lekką wilgocią. Pochodnie były tu rozwieszone stanowczo za rzadko, co nigdy nie przeszkadzało chłopakowi. Aż do teraz. Atmosfera mroku i tajemnicy budziła w nim - poniekąd - wstręt. Ostatnimi czasy zbyt wiele mroku wtargnęło do jego życia. Miał tego dość. Czuł się zmęczony wszystkim, co było na jego głowie. Teraz jednak, mógł znaleźć chwilę wytchnienia. Mógł pobyć sam; bez grupy Ślizgonów depczącej mu po piętach, bez Pansy, wciąż niezmordowanej w próbach zdobycia młodego Malfoy'a, bez Zabiniego, mówiącego mu co powinien, a czego nie. I wreszcie; mógł posiedzieć w cienistym zakątku biblioteki nie z kim innym, jak z Potterem, swoim największym wrogiem, którego towarzystwo dawało mu swego rodzaju zapewnienie, że nie jest do końca potworem. Co nie znaczy, że przestał go nienawidzić. Och, nie! Nie ufał mu za grosz. Ba, nawet za nim nie przepadał.

Ale bajki o zielonych oczach to lubisz wymyślać, co?

Draco zazgrzytał zębami. Jeśli było coś, czego nienawidził bardziej niż sławnego Wybrańca, był nim ten mały, wkurzający głosik, siedzący gdzieś w głębi jego czaszki.

Przykrość mi sprawiasz. Wprowadziłbyś trochę świątecznej atmosfery w swoje ponure życie, na które tak narzekasz.

Szesnastolatek byłby w stanie posłuchać. Naprawdę. Gdyby nie fakt, że myśl o tegorocznych świętach przyprawiała go o mdłości. Nie mógł sobie ich wyobrazić. On, Draco Malfoy, miałby obchodzić Boże Narodzenie, podczas gdy jego ojciec siedział w Azkabanie, matka gościła bandę Śmierciożerców w swym domu, a on sam miał w jakiś nierealny sposób zabić dyrektora Hogwartu? Nic z tego. Żadnych świąt.

- Panie Malfoy! - z głębi lochów dobiegł go męski głos. Wywrócił oczami, natychmiast go rozpoznając.

- Tak jest, panie profesorze? - zapytał, zwracając swe oczy na Severusa Snape'a.

- Zapraszam - odparł nauczyciel, otwierając drzwi swoich prywatnych kwater. Bez zbędnego marudzenia, chopak wszedł do środka i stanął nieruchomo.

- Co znowu? Czarny Pan mnie wzywa? - gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi pomieszczenia, od razu porzucił oficjalny ton. Minę miał niczym zawodowy pokerzysta, jednak wewnątrz czuł gulę tworzącego się strachu.

- Usiądź - rozkazał rozmówca, wskazując dwa fotele obite perkalem, postawione przy kominku. Między nimi znajdował się prosty stolik. Blondyn wykonał polecenie, ukradkiem oddychając z ulgą. Gdyby chodziło o Voldemorta, już stałby w kominku. Snape usiadł naprzeciw niego, świdrując go swym przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

- Nie łatwiej powiedzieć o co chodzi, zamiast używać legilimencji? Sam mnie uczyłeś obrony przed nią - zakpił Draco, bawiąc się swobodnym pasmem swoich włosów, tuż przy uchu.

- Odbyłem właśnie bardzo ciekawą rozmowę z panną Pince, z której wynika, że byłeś w bibliotece - zaczął, grając opanowanego.

- Wiesz, profesorze, wielu uczniów chodzi do biblioteki.

- Nie kpij ze mnie! - ryknął, uderzając pięścią w stół. - W co ty się pakujesz, Draco? Potter?!

- Piszemy razem esej. To wszystko - powiedział obojętnym głosem. Nauczyciel zareagował rozhisteryzowanym śmiechem.

- Razem piszecie esej? Nie rób ze mnie idioty, Malfoy. W życiu nie potrafiliście nic razem zrobić, oprócz rzucania na siebie wymyślnych uroków, a teraz tak po prostu mówisz mi, że piszecie razem esej? Czyś ty kompletnie oszalał?

- Co w tym złego? - jego niewinne, lakoniczne odpowiedzi doprowadziłyby do szału nie jedną osobą i był tego świadomy.

- Co w tym złego? - powtórzył Severus. - Co w tym złego?! Powiem ci, Draco, co w tym złego. Niespełna dziesięć dni temu rzucił na ciebie przerażająco silne zaklęcie, które mogło pozbawić cię życia. Oprócz tego, co chwilę cię śledzi i jestem niemal pewien, że wie, iż coś kombinujesz, poza tym...

- I właśnie dlatego powinienem mieć go blisko siebie! Żeby uśpić jego czujność.

Mężczyzna zamarł na chwilę. Po kilku sekundach zastanowienia, odparł:

- W życiu byś się nie zdobył na taki krok. Znam cię.

- No to widocznie marnie.

- To może przysporzyć ci wielu kłopotów. Jeśli Czarny Pan się dowie...

- ... to pogratuluje mi niesamowitej inwencji i genialnego pomysłu.

- Jestem tu, żeby cię chronić.

- Więc przestań. Nie robiłbyś tego, gdybyś nie złożył mojej matce Wieczystej Przysięgi.

Trafił w czuły punkt. Snape wstał, zdenerwowany. Zaczął chodzić wte i wewte po pomieszczeniu, próbując coś wymyślić. Zapewne coś, co zmieniłoby zdanie Draco w kwestii Pottera.

- Chroniłbym cię, mimo wszystko - powiedział w końcu. Blondyn prychnął.

- Po to, by zaskarbić sobie przychylność Czarnego Pana. To moje zadanie, rozumiesz?! Moje! I wykonam je bez niczyjej pomocy! Przyjmij do wiadomości, że nie jestem już dzieckiem - warknął, wstając i z impetem opuszczając kwaterę. Był wściekły.Wściekły i rozstrzęsiony. Niósł pod ramieniem książki, gubiąc po drodze kartki, a nawet pióro. Nie zwrócił na to zbytecznej uwagi. Wreszcie wbiegł do dormitorium, rzucając wszystko na łóżko i opierając rozpalone czoło o ścianę.

Nienawidził biegania wokół niego. Oczywiście; kiedyś robił wiele by być w centrum zainteresowania, teraz zrobiłby wiele, aby nikt go nie widział. Jego nerwów, jego strachu, jego nienawiści do całego świata, który na tę chwilę był pieprzonym piekłem pełnym przeciwności. Dlaczego on? Za co? Co takiego zrobił, że musiał sam ze sobą walczyć o życie matki, ojca, swoje...? Gdyby tylko mógł ich wziąć i uciec jak najdalej stąd! Ale dobrze wiedział, że przed siłami Czarnego Pana nie ma ucieczki.

Nagle poczuł się jak skończony idiota. Przecież sam tego chciał. Sam chciał przyjąć Mroczny Znak, być w kręgach Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, zabijać dla niego. Parsknął zgoła chorobliwym śmiechem. Tyle chciał zrobić, by wspominano go, jako wielkiego Dracona, Zabójcę Albusa Dumbledore'a! On sam rozpocząłby nową erę. Erę Lorda Voldemorta, który - och - tak bardzo by go cenił i wywyższał za to, co dla niego zrobił. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy chyliliby mu czoła za tak wielkie dokonanie.

Tego wszystkiego pragnął przez tyle czasu, a teraz... każde pojedyncze pragnienie prysło. Nie chciał nikogo zabić, nie chciał wykonać żadnego zadania, nie chciał chwały i dumy. Szkoda, że pomyślał o tym za późno.

Przed oczyma znów stanęła mu mała, naga Agnes. Dziewczyna w jego wieku, może nawet młodsza. Czy nigdy się od niej nie uwolni? Czy nie zapomni o jej wielkich oczach? Może właśnie dlatego tak wiele myślał o zielonej barwie tęczówek Pottera, bo przypominały mu tę niewinną czarodziejkę?

- Gdzie jesteś teraz, pieprzony głosie-doradco?! - krzyczał w myślach, waląc raz po raz pięścią w ścianę. Mimo wszystko, nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Nie potrafił. Przecież nie miał serca, łzy też mu niepotrzebne.

_ Uspokój się._

O proszę, a jednak.

_ Czemu się przejmujesz tym co mówił Snape? Spokój._

To tyle. Draco osunął się po ścianie, oddychając ciężko. Po czole spływały mu krople potu, on sam nie bardzo wiedział, czy dzisiaj nadaje się do czegokolwiek. Nienawidził tyle myśleć. Zresztą... tylu rzeczy nienawidził.

**xxxxx**

_Kochani: Hermiono i Ronie,_

_ Dziękuję, że napisaliście list. Czuję się dobrze. Większość dni spędzam na samotnym wałęsaniu się po szkole, odwiedzaniu profesora Slughorna i rozmawianiu z Dumbledore'em. Hermiono, możesz być ze mnie dumna; odwiedziłem bibliotekę. Postanowiłem zabrać się za esej z obrony przed czarną magią jeszcze przed końcem ferii. Niepodobne do mnie, co? Jakby tego było mało, idzie mi całkiem dobrze. Mam już cały plan referatu. Nawet leży teraz koło mnie. Haha, właśnie wyobraziłem sobie minę Rona, gdy to przeczyta. _

_ Dumbledore powiedział, że podczas ferii nie zamierza mnie "męczyć" kolejnymi zajęciami. Sam ma bardzo dużo pracy, a co do mnie; życzył sobie, żebym porządnie odpoczął. Od kolejnego semestru mamy się wziąć na poważnie do roboty. Ze względu iż to list, który można łatwo przechwycić; nie powiem nic więcej._

_ Zaczynam żałować, że pozbyłem się książki Księcia, chociaż wiele jego notatek spisałem na pergamin i raczej nie pogorszę się w eliksirach, więc ani myśl Hermiono, że znów będziesz najlepsza! Wolałem Ci to napisać w liście, żeby nie musieć słuchać wielu uwag z Twojej strony. Wybacz._

_ Ostatnimi czasy zauważyłem, że Malfoy przestał się zakradać do Pokoju Życzeń. Nie wiem, co kombinuje, ale stwierdziłem, że ostatecznie nie może być to na tyle groźne, jak myślałem. Przecież jesteśmy w szkole! Tu jest Dumbledore, tu jest bezpieczenie. Może Malfoy jednak nie jest JEGO sługą? Zresztą, nie roztrząsajmy tego. Mamy Święta! Nie warto myśleć o poważnych sprawach. Sam zamierzam spędzić Boże Narodzenie w zaciszu Pokoju Życzeń, a Wy jak się przygotowujecie? Czy Twoja mama, Ron, zarządziła wielkie sprzątanie na Grimmauld Place? Jak tam teraz jest? Tęsknię za tym domem, mimo, że byłem tam tylko kilka razy. Pamiętam, jak był cały w bahankach, a w co drugiej szafce chował się bogin. Czy portret pani Black nadal jest taki nadpobudliwy? Syriusz zawsze mówił, że w końcu znajdzie sposób na zdjęcie go ze ściany. Ach, Syriusz. To właśnie on jest głównym powodem mojej niechęci do tego domu. Gdybym z Wami pojechał, wszędzie trafiałbym na jego ślady. Cały dom jest naszpikowany pamiątkami po nim! Ale dobrze, że chociaż służy Zakonowi. Drogi Syriusz... Czasem zastanawiam się, czy marzenie zamieszkania z nim rzeczywiście było tak wybujałe, jak się okazało. Cóż, wasza kolej! Opowiadajcie; co u Was? Wracacie przed czy po Nowym Roku? _

_Bardzo Wesołych Świąt!_

_Wasz Harry _

Jeden wielki stek bzdur. Plątanina kłamstw. Prawie wszystko. Bo przecież ani razu nie odwiedził Slughorna, a z Dumbledorem rozmawiał tylko raz. Wcale nie wałęsa się po szkole, a już na pewno nie sam. Wcale nie wpadł sam na pomysł napisania eseju i wcale nie uważa, że Malfoy przestał knuć. Chciał jedynie uśpić czujność przyjaciół, by samemu doprowadzić tę sprawę do końca. Ale czy to było dobre? Czy zatajanie prawdy przed najbliższymi mu osobami nie będzie dla niego zgubne?

I wtedy w jego głowie pojawiła się krótka, przelotna myśl.

Oni wcale nie byli jego najbliższymi osobami. Najbliższy jego sercu był Syriusz, a Syriusza nie było. I czy to pozwalało mu na działanie w pojedynkę?

**xxxxx**

Bożonarodzeniowy poranek był piękny. Śnieg zasypał całe błonia, mróz zamienił jezioro w lód, a mimo to świeciło jasne, zimowe słońce. Zamek kipiał radością, pogrążony w świętowaniu. Nie było najmniejszego zakamarka, w którym nie dało się dostrzec kolorowych ozdób. Nawet kantorek Filcha był zasypany ostrokrzewem i rozświetlony kolorowymi świecami. Choinki w Wielkiej Sali sięgały sklepienia, które tak idealnie odzwierciedlało panującą na zewnątrz pogodę.

Draco siedział przy stole, przegryzając tosta i czytając świąteczne wydanie Proroka Codziennego. Robił to każdego dnia; musiał wiedzieć o bieżących wydarzeniach, zaginięciach czy... śmierciach. Odetchnął z ulgą po przeglądnięciu czegoś na wzór nekrologów. Nie było tam nazwiska "Malfoy", ani "Zabini", ani "Parkinson", tudzież "Goyle", czy "Crabbe". Wszyscy jego przyjaciele żyli. NIe wiedzieć czemu, było to dla niego ważne.

Z okazji zmniejszonej ilości uczniów szkoły, Wielką Salę zdobił jeden jedyny stół, przy którym zasiadali wszyscy. Zarówno uczniowie, jak i nauczyciele. W ten sposób, młody Malfoy siedział między rosłym chłopcem z Ravenclawu, a milczącą dziewczyną z Hufflepuffu, która strasznie ciamkała. Naprzeciw niego, profesor Sprout sączyła sok dyniowy, rozprawiając radośnie z panią Pomfrey, która zrezygnowała z kilkunastu minut dyżuru by coś zjeść. Większość nauczycieli siedziała w dalszej odległości; na szczęście. Ostatnie o czym Draco marzył to towarzystwo Severusa Snape'a do śniadania. Wystarczały mu cosekundowe ukradkowe spojrzenia, rzucane w jego stronę.

Kilka minut po tym, jak skończył czytać Proroka, do sali wkroczył Potter. Bez szaty; bo i po co podczas ferii. Niestety ubrany w zwyczajne ubrania, prezentował się wręcz... fatalnie. Draco zmarszczył czoło, widząc pomiętą koszulę, wystającą z jakże niemodnych sztruksów koloru czarnego. Takie widoki były stanowczo nie dla niego.

- Malfoy - Potter kiwnął głową co miało być powitaniem, jednocześnie chcąc usiąść w bliskiej odległości.

- O nie, nie, nie, Potter. W życiu nie pozwolę by siedział koło mnie ktoś tak ubrany. Czy ty patrzysz w lustro przed wyjściem z dormitorium? - Draco uniósł brew. Gryfon zrobił zdezorientowaną minę.

- Coś nie tak z moim ubraniem?

- Coś? Wszystko! - zaprotestował blondyn, komicznie wyprowadzony z równowagi. - Gdzie ty się ubierasz, co? W "Lumpeksie Wiedźmy Moyry"?

Brunet zmarszczył brwi.

- Coś takiego istnieje?

- No pewnie, że tak. - Młody Malfoy popatrzył na swojego rozmówcę jak na idiotę, za którego go zresztą uważał. - I jakby tego było mało, mieli czelność otworzyć ten lokal zaraz koło butiku "Czarodzieja Nowej Ery", który jak powszechnie wiadomo jest najbardziej ekskluzywnym sklepem z ubraniami w całym czarodziejskim Londynie.

- Nie wiedziałem - powiedział Potter, coraz bardziej skołowany.

- Wiedza podstawowa, tępy Gryfonie!

Brunet najwyraźniej postanowił zignorować protesty Dracona, bo usiadł niedaleko i zaczął jeść tosty, jeden za drugim. Rozmówca przypatrywał mu się z jawną niechęcią, tudzież obrzydzeniem, popijając kawę.

- Zawsze uważałem, że superbohater i zbawca czarodziejów powinien się jakoś reprezentować, wiesz? - zapytał, z niewinną ironią w głosie. Gryfon zerknął na niego złowrogo.

- Jesteś kretynem, Malfoy.

- O, proszę, jaka elokwencja! - parsknął, rozbawiony. Chwilę później zebrał swoje rzeczy, wstając od stołu i przeciągając się nonszalancko. - Naprawdę powinieneś się lepiej ubierać, jeśli chcesz się ze mną zadawać.

- A kto powiedział, że chcę?

- Czyli dzisiejszy wieczór nieaktualny?

Potter westchnął ciężko.

- O dwudziestej pierwszej.

**xxxxx**

Draco stał przez chwilę w miejscu zastanawiając się, czy na pewno wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, który obmyślił Potter. Może to, co zobaczył jest jedynie odzwierciedleniem jego własnych fantazji? Ale czy Pokój Życzeń mógłby działać tak, żeby każdemu kto w nim jest pokazywać coś innego? Nie. Niemożliwe. Gryfon patrzył na niego zapewne wielce z siebie zadowolony, co było widać po nieumiejętnie skrywanych emocjach na twarzy. Znaczyło to, że cały wystrój był rzeczywiście jego wymysłem.

Młody Malfoy stał w drzwiach dość dużego pomieszczenia urządzonego bardzo przytulnie. Każdy najmniejszy szczególik pasował do siebie zarówno formą jak i kolorytem. Wnętrze miało barwę zieloną, meble były ciemne, a ich wykończenia i uchwyty... och, miały kształt węży. Każdy wąż sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się poruszał. W dużym, ceglanym kominku buchał wesoły ogień, ocieplając wnętrze i dodając mu osobliwego uroku. Całość była przyozdobiona najróżniejszymi stroikami, bańkami i roślinami, tworząc iście świąteczny obraz. Sięgająca sklepienia choinka, migotała najróżniejszymi kolorami, z przewagą czerwonego, który wraz z zielenią pomieszczenia tworzył ten charakterystyczny, bożonarodzeniowy kontrast. Naprzeciw kominka stała kanapa, dwa fotele i dębowa ława, obładowana przekąskami i napojami. Rozpoznał w nich dyniowe babeczki, pałki lukrecjowe, czekoladowe żaby, kremowe piwo i sok dyniowy, a nawet miód pitny. Skąd Potter to wszystko wziął? Przecież nie było dziś wycieczki do Hogsmeade!

Kiedy już uświadomił sobie, że to żadna pułapka, tudzież sen, wszedł w głąb pokoju stając dokładnie naprzeciwko rozweselonego Pottera. Kolejna niespodzianka: ściągnął sztruksy. Nie oznaczało to, że prezentował się teraz przed Malfoy'em w samej bieliźnie. Takiego widoku blondyn by nie zniósł. O nie, nie. Miał na sobie ciemne, luźne spodnie, które - mimo iż były koszmarne! - prezentowały się o wiele lepiej.

- Potter - powiedział na przywitanie, nie bardzo wiedząc do czego mógłby się przyczepić. - Mieliśmy nie obchodzić Bożego Narodzenia.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Wiem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy posiedzieć wśród świątecznych ozdób. Nie lubisz ich?

- Nieszczególnie - odparł blondyn mimo, że jeszcze dwa lata temu odpowiedziałby zupełnie inaczej. Zachęcony ciepłem kominka, usiadł na kanapie i wpatrzył się w ogień. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi. - Ten pokój bardzo przypomina siedzibę Slytherinu.

- Wiem o tym - powiedział Potter, szczerząc zęby. Brwi Ślizgona powędrowały jeszcze wyżej.

- Niby skąd wiesz?

- Bo byłem tam.

Gdyby nie mistrzowska zdolność ukrywania emocji, mina Dracona rozśmieszyłaby połowę Hogwartu.

- Bredzisz, Potter. Nikt nie ma tam wstępu oprócz Ślizgonów.

- I Gryfonów, którzy wypili Eliksir Wieloskowy, aby Ślizgonami być.

Odpowiedź całkowicie zbiła Malfoy'a z tropu. Eliksir Wielosokowy? Co? Jak? Kiedy? Nie dał po sobie poznać, że jest zszokowany. Jedynie posłał rozmówcy pytające spojrzenie.

- W drugiej klasie - odparł. - W Noc Duchów. Ja byłem Goylem, Ron Crabbem. Chcieliśmy wyciągnąć z ciebie, czy jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina - dokończył z takim spokojem, jakby opowiadał o obieraniu ziemniaków.

- To dlatego tak nagle zaczęliście uciekać! Byłem niemal pewien, że poszliście zwrócić wszystko to, co zeżarliście podczas uczty. To znaczy, co zeżarli Crabbe i Goyle, którymi wtedy byliście wy... Potter, ty oszuście! - kiedy do chłopaka dotarł ogrom tego incydentu, serce zabiło mu mocniej. A co jeśli Potter znów wypije eliksir i wypyta go o Czarnego Pana?

_Gdyby miał taki zamiar, nie powiedziałby Ci o tym._

Po raz pierwszy był wdzięczny natrętnemu głosowi za to, że jest. Przynajmniej na chwilę pozwolił mu się uspokoić i przemyśleć wszystkie aspekty wyznania Gryfona. Dlaczego mu w ogóle o tym powiedział? Przecież to niemożliwe. Oto, siedzący przed nim Harry Potter miałby mu opowiadać o swoich wybrykach względem niego sprzed kilku lat?

_Nie przyszło Ci do głowy, że może chciał Ci powiedzieć cokolwiek. Ostatecznie, próbujecie się... poznać._

"I właśnie dlatego opowiada mi o oszustwach Gryfonów. Czekam aż powie, jak mu się rozmawiało z Voldemortem w Ministerstwie" - zakpił, w odpowiedzi.

Tymczasem, Potter zaśmiał się, siadając na kanapie, jak najdalej od towarzysza. Przestrzeń osobista stanowiła dla nich ważny element podczas spotkań. Kto wie czy nie ma między nimi jakiejś magicznej linii, po przekroczeniu której zaczną w siebie miotać urokami? Teraz Draco był gotowy uwierzyć niemal we wszystko.

- I to mają być Gryfoni! - prychnął pod nosem. - Odważni, prawdomówni, uczciwi, sprawiedliwi... Kto wymyślał te cechy? - zapytał, podnosząc wzrok na rozmówcę. Po raz pierwszy od wejścia zwrócił uwagę na jego oczy. Do tej pory starał się ich nie zauważać. Bijąca od nich zieleń wręcz oślepiała.

- Powiedz mi lepiej kto określił Ślizgonów jako sprytnych, skoro nie umieją przechytrzyć bandy Gryfonów wpadających im do Pokoju Wspólnego? - Szlag. Potter czasami umiał powiedzieć coś inteligentnego. Może to wcale nie był Potter, tylko wielosokowany... nie wiadomo kto, ale ktoś mądrzejszy? Blaise? Nott? Snape! Ooo, Snape mógłby to zrobić, żeby sprawdzić, jak wygląda ich znajomość.

To nie do wiary, w jakie spiski potrafisz uwierzyć.

Faktycznie bezsensu. Zamiast tego skupił się na odpowiedzi.

- Jesteś beznadziejny, Potter. Nawet jeśli widziałeś nasz Pokój Wspólny to czemu wykorzystałeś jego wizerunek akurat dziś?

Chłopak zamyślił się przez chwilę.

- To proste. Ostatnio, jak tu byliśmy, pokój miał barwy Gryffindoru. Pomyślałem, że uczciwie będzie, jeśli dziś zaserwuję Slytherin.

- Twoja uczciwość pozostawia wiele do życzenia, więc nawet o niej nie rozmawiajmy.

- Podoba ci się tu, prawda?

_Tak._

- Może być. Oczywiście jest wiele niedociągnięć i błędów w wykończeniu, ale ostatecznie mogę tu siedzieć. - Przecież nie mógł odpowiedzieć inaczej. Byłoby to całkowicie niezgodne z Kodeksem Nienawiści Wobec Potter'a, rozdziałem ósmym, paragrafem trzecim, punktem pierwszym, podpunktem czwartym. Mimo to Gryfon uśmiechnął się. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, siegnął po butelkę miodu pitnego, który zaczął powoli sączyć. Niewiele myśląc, Draco podążył za jego przykładem. Uwielbiał miód pitny. Był jego ulubionym trunkiem od zawsze, nie licząc oczywiście dobrej, starej Ognistej Whiskey Ogdena. Pili napój w milczeniu. Milczeniu pozbawionym niezręczności, co bardzo zastanawiało chłopaka. Zazwyczaj kiedy dwie osoby nie mają o czym rozmawiać, czują się nieswojo. Dlaczego oni nie?

_Zbyt dobrze się znacie._

Bzdura! Chociaż... Draco nie wiedział co nim kierowało. Czy dobry nastrój, czy ta cała, cholerna świąteczna atmosfera, a może miód pitny; on po prostu nie miał zamiaru kłócić się ze swoim alterego. Był teraz wyjątkowo zgodny i nagle poczuł się w jakiś sposób szczęśliwy. Nieważne, że był to zaledwie malutki ułamek szczęścia takiego, które chciałby osiągnąć.

- Nad czym tak myślisz, Malfoy? - Z rozmyślań wyrwał go znajomy głos.

- Nad sensem tych pieprzonych, nikomu nie przydatnych świąt - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami i kończąc pierwszą butelkę trunku.

- Dają radość. Ludzie lubią się cieszyć. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy... - urwał.

- Kiedy co? - Draco zerknął na niego zaciekawiony.

- Kiedy nie wiedzą, czy przeżyją.

Blondyn nie musiał pytać o nic więcej. Coś go w tym momencie mocno ukłuło. Spłynęło na niego coś ciężkiego i nie dającego spokoju, coś co mógłby nazwać...

Wyrzutami sumienia.

Jedno licho wie, na ile sposobów możnaby to określić, ale tak. Mniej więcej o to chodziło. Spojrzał na rozmówcę z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Pierwsze lepsze święta nie zniwelują ich strachu.

- Ale pozwolą na kilka dni zapomnieć.

Druga butelka. Jeśli utrzymają takie tempo, padną na poduszki jak dzieci.

- Święta to bzdura. Nie każdy jest wtedy szczęśliwy - powiedział Draco kilkanaście łyków później. Spuścił wzrok, wiedząc, że będzie tego wyznania żałował. Potter patrzył na niego wyczekująco, ale nie zapytał. Dał mu wolny wybór. Och, cholernie będzie żałował, że zaczął. - Możesz nie uwierzyć, ale zawsze obchodziliśmy święta z matką i ojcem. Był to taki czas, kiedy wszyscy byliśmy przez chwilę wolni. Zrozum to jak chcesz. Po prostu byliśmy wolni. Od wszystkiego. Skrzaty dekorowały dom najpiękniej jak potrafiły i choć często dostawały nagany, podczas świąt nie musiały się karać. Na stole mieliśmy pełno potraw, rozdawaliśmy sobie pełno prezentów i przez tę chwilę byliśmy rodziną. Nie było potężnego rodu Malfoy'ów. Była matka, był ojciec i byłem ja. I tak było co roku, ale teraz ojca zabrali do Azkabanu i już nie mamy czego świętować.

Każde słowo wypowiedział na tyle obojętnym głosem, na jaki było go stać. Nie patrzył na Gryfona. Może dlatego, że nagle zainteresował go złocisty płyn w butelce, a może dlatego, że bał się spojrzeć.

**xxxxx**

Harry'emu wnętrzności podskoczyły do gardła. Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych wyobrażeniach nie spodziewał się, że Draco Malfoy zacznie mówić mu o swojej rodzinie. A zwłaszcza o swoim ojcu, którego przecież on, Harry, wtrącił do Azkabanu. Poczuł swego rodzaju ucisk, który przez chwilę nie pozwolił mu oddychać. Nerwowym wzrokiem spojrzał na Ślizgona. Ten nie patrzył na niego. Nie wiedział, czy powinien teraz odetchnąć z ulgą, czy może nadal budować napięcie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że najbardziej bał się, czy zaraz nie zostanie oskarżony o nieszczęścia w rodzinie Malfoy'ów, ale...

Przecież był za to odpowiedzialny.

Znów ucisk. Brunet skrzywił się, czując jego siłę. Miał ochotę przeklnąć. Czemu czuł się źle, skoro musiał to zrobić? Musiał tak postąpić. Lucjusz Malfoy był Śmierciożercą, mordercą, plugawym złoczyńcą.

Ale był też ojcem.

W tym momencie Harry przypomniał sobie o Syriuszu. Stracił go. Na zawsze. Tak samo jak Draco Lucjusza. Nawet w tym samym czasie! Czy to nie zabawne?

**xxxxx**

- Też długo nie lubiłem świąt. - Uszu Dracona dobiegł głos Pottera. No, wreszcie coś powiedział! Już myślał, że jego rozmówca zamilczy na wieki, albo uzna to wyznanie za żart. Może tak byłoby lepiej? Kto wie.

- Dlaczego?

- Wiesz, że przez jedenaście lat mieszkałem z mugolami, nie? - Brunet uniósł brew. Draco kiwnął głową. - Miałem z nimi prawdziwe piekło - parsknął śmiechem. - W ich domu, mnie święta nie dotyczyły. No chyba, że chodziło o posprzątanie na stole, albo uciekanie przed cholernie brzydkim psem ciotki. To wszystko zmieniło się dopiero po przybyciu do Hogwartu.

- Może kazali ci sprzątać, bo uznali, że w swoich ciuchach wyglądasz jak skrzat domowy? - Najwyższa pora rozładować napięcie.

- Nie sądzę. Sami mi dali te ubrania. Są po moim kuzynie Dudley'u, który z nich wyrósł. - Gryfon wzruszył ramionami. Oczy Ślizgona niemal wyskoczyły z orbit.

- To z tych ubrań ktoś WYRÓSŁ? Z nich da się WYROSNĄĆ?! - wykrzyczał, przerażony. Jego rozmówca roześmiał się krótko, odstawiając czwartą z kolei butelkę pod stół.

- Fakt, trochę na mnie wiszą.

- Trochę?! Czy ty znasz definicję tego słowa, Potter? - Blondyn zrobił minę, wyrażającą głębokie zwątpienie w ową tezę. - Nosisz na sobie ciuchy rozmiaru Hagrida, w dodatku używane! Koniec tego dobrego. Nie mogę na to patrzyć. To istna tortura dla moich oczu. Będziemy musieli zmienić ci garderobę! - wypalił, a przy ostatnim zdaniu ucieszył się znacznie. W przeciwieństwie do Gryfona, któremu panika rozświetliła twarz. Najwidoczniej miał zamiar bronić się rękami i nogami przed wyrafinowanym gustem Malfoy'a.

- Ani mi się waż! - powiedział całkiem stanowczo.

- Urocze, Potter. Myślisz, że zdołasz mnie powstrzymać?

Złowrogie błyski w oczach Dracona były jedynie dowodem, że na pewno nie żartuje. Popijał wesoło kolejną butelkę trunku (piątą... a może siódmą... Kto to liczył?) przegryzając Czekoladowe Żaby. Jedyne co w tym momencie pocieszyło bruneta to fakt, że Ślizgon był zdecydowanie zbyt pijany, aby wstać i rozpocząć rewolucję modową na swoim nowym manekinie. Uspokojony nieco, zaczął gwizdać jedną z tych znanych mugolskich piosenek, które ostatnimi czasy zyskały wiele rozgłosu.

- Co to ma być? - zapytał po chwili Malfoy.

- Piosenka o świętach.

- Nigdy jej nie słyszałem, a słyszałem cały repertuar "Czarownic z Betlejem".

- Bo to mugolska piosenka.

- Precz pomiocie szatana! Naprawdę chcesz mnie zabić, Potter. Najpierw okrutnym zaklęciem, a teraz mugolską przyśpiewką. I co ja mam biedny począć?

Siedzieli razem, w ten bożonarodzeniowy wieczór, pijąc kolejne butelki miodu i przekomarzając się jak dobrzy znajomi. Minęło już kilka godzin odkąd tu weszli, a nadal nie mieli na sobie ani jednego siniaka. Przybyli tu stu procentowo zdeklarowani, że żadnych świąt nie obchodzą. Teraz, Harry śpiewał kolędy, podczas gdy Draco podziwiał przyjemne kontrasty między pomieszczeniem, a ozdobami, chcąc na wszystkie możliwe sposoby zagłuszyć mugolskie brzmienie. O, zgrozo! Jeszcze chwila i rzuciłby w towarzysza wielką, czerwoną bombką, zwisającą leniwie z choinki, ale ostatecznie uznał, że jest za ładna, by rozbić się na głowie bruneta. Co nie znaczy, że nie rzucał w niego innymi przedmiotami; butelkami, papierkami, opakowaniami, kominkowym drewnem, gałęzią ostrokrzewu...

Było ciepło i sympatycznie. Właściwie, poza Pokojem Życzeń nie istniał żaden inny świat. Magiczna atmosfera roztaczała się wokół dwójki rywali, którzy skuszeni jej pięknem nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy rosnąca nad nimi jemioła rozkwitła.


	10. Chapter 9

Witajcie, Kochani. Po kolejnej przerwie witam Was świeżym rozdziałem mojego fika i ogłaszam, że Another Life of Draco Malfoy oficjalnie ZMIENIA NAZWĘ na GREEN DAYS! Miłego czytania!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

_Mamy szansę_

_Przeżyć jeszcze jeden_

_Taki dzień_

_Jeśli..._

**xxxxx**

- Opowiesz mi? - zapytała zaciekawiona. Wisiała tuż pod sufitem, powoli okrążając umywalkę. Na jej twarzy widniał tajemniczy uśmieszek. Draco siedział pod ścianą, ubrany w koszulę z krawatem i wąskie spodnie. Szatę, jak zwykle, rzucił na podłogę.

- Niby z jakiej okazji? - mruknął nieprzyjaźnie, po to by chwilę później odetchnąć głęboko. Przecież chciał o tym opowiedzieć. A kto był do wysłuchania lepszym towarzyszem niż duch nadpobudliwej Krukonki? Blaise? Draco prychnął w myślach, wyobrażając sobie reakcję przyjaciela. Nie, to nie wchodziło w grę. Mógł mu jedynie wspomnieć, ledwie napomnkąć, ale na pewno nie opowiedzieć. Nie zrozumiałby tego, nawet gdyby blondyn zaczął łgać na temat przyczyn i powodów, dla których spędza czas z Potterem. I co z tego, że już łgał... - Zeszło nam kilka butelek Miodu Pitnego. Myślałby kto, Potter ma całkiem mocną głowę.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się wywijając kozła w powietrzu. Jej entuzjazm był doprawdy zaraźliwy. Jęcząca Marta wbrew pozorom potrafiła być wesoła. Potrafiła śmiać się i żartować. Może była taka tylko dla Dracona, kto wie... Szczerze mówiąc, to całkiem prawdopodobne. Ślizgon jako jedyny przychodził do niej, rozmawiał z nią i pozwolił sobie zaufać. Okazywał jej zainteresowanie; nic dziwnego, rozumieli się bez słów. Dwa wyrzutki, zgwałcone przez rzeczywistość i zostawione bez opieki z brzemieniem, którego nie potrafili unieść.

- Mocniejszą od ciebie? - Duch uniósł brew, słysząc wypowiedź przyjaciela.

- Nikt nie ma mocniejszej głowy ode mnie! - obruszył się.

- Ale mimo to upiłeś się tym miodem, mam rację?

- Och, daj spokój. Przynajmniej upiłem się z klasą - odparł, wypinając dumnie pierś. Marta zareagowała niekontrolowanym chichotem, który niemal natychmiast ucichł. W końcu chciała się czegoś dowiedzieć, a śmianie się z blondyna nie było dobrą zachętą do mówienia.

- O czym rozmawialiście?

- Głównie o wypracowaniu. Po pijanemu wena przychodzi sama. Dzięki tej nocy, mamy już prawie cały esej.

- Kto normalny robi zadanie domowe w Boże Narodzenie?

- A kto powiedział, że ja i Potter jesteśmy normalni? - Młody Malfoy uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się przelotnie. Łazienka była pusta, drzwi zamknięte, a on siedział tu jedynie z duchem. Z duchem, któremu ufał. Może dlatego czuł się rozluźniony i poniekąd bezpieczny. Bo przecież... Kto go tu znajdzie? Uczniowie nadal nie wrócili z ferii, a nauczyciele mieli ważniejsze problemy niż podglądanie podopiecznych w toaletach. Tak. Nie było się czego bać.

- Fakt - przyznała Marta, bez bicia. - Kontynuuj.

- Zaśpiewał mi mugolską piosenkę o świętach. - Draco sam nie wiedział czy to powód do śmiechu, czy do płaczu. - Chyba miała tytuł "Last Christmas". Powiedział, że w mugolskim świecie wszyscy jej słuchają. To dziwne, bo ona nawet nie opowiada o Bożym Narodzeniu.

- A o czym?

- O... miłości. - Tak dziwnie brzmiało to słowo w ustach Dracona. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek je wypowiadał. Może dlatego, że nie lubił mówić o czymś, czego zwyczajnie nie rozumiał, a może dlatego, że nie miał komu tego słowa powiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie śpiewającego Pottera. Miał przyjemny, lekko ochrypnięty głos. Śpiewając, trochę fałszował, ale słowa piosenki w ustach zielonookiego brzmiały... Cholera. O czym on, do diabła, myśli?!

_Jak na mój gust, utożsamiasz siebie i Pottera ze świąteczną piosenką o miłości. Zaraz... Jak to leciało? Ach, tak! "Podczas ostatnich świąt podarowałem Ci swoje serce"..._

Złośliwe alterego spadło na Ślizgona z siłą fortepianu, skutecznie pozbawiając go wszelkich niekontrolowanych myśli. Nikomu nie oddał swojego serca! Zresztą... Jakiego serca?

No i musiał przyznać, że Potter o wiele lepiej to śpiewał niż ten mały, denerwujący głosik, wytrącający go z równowagi w każdej spokojnej chwili.

- Draco? - Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Marty.

- Hm?

- Zapytałam, czy robiliście coś jeszcze.

Oczywiście, że robili. Rozmawiali o beznadziejnym guście Pottera, jego przerośniętym kuzynie i wszechwiedzącej Granger. Wspomnieli coś o śniegu. Obaj go lubili, choć Dracona strasznie denerwowało, gdy biały puch zasypywał mu włosy. Rozmawiali też o ulubionych przedmiotach i tych znienawidzonych, a w pewnym momencie... jednocześnie sięgnęli po kielich, nie patrząc nawet na to co robią. Wtedy, ich dłonie otarły się o siebie. Blondyn nie był w stanie opisać co poczuł w tym momencie. Przeszył go dreszcz i chyba kopnął go prąd: ale taki przyjemny, szepczący: "Chodź... Chodź bliżej". Chłopak natychmiast odsunął rękę, zresztą to samo uczynił Gryfon. Nie wspomnieli o tym, gładko przeszli do następnego tematu. Draco nie był gotowy o tym opowiedzieć. Co więcej, był pewien, że nigdy nie będzie gotowy.

- Innym razem - odparł, wstając. Jedyne o czym marzył to gorąca kąpiel w łazience prefektów. Musiał uspokoić rozszalałe wyobrażenia pod tytułem: "A co jeśli" i "A co gdyby", które powstały dzięki niezastąpionemu złośliwcowi w jego głowie. Zarzucił na siebie szatę i rzucił duchowi krótki, wymuszony uśmiech. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest, nie doszukując się w nim niczego dziwnego. - Muszę coś załatwić. Wrócę za parę dni - dodał jeszcze, nim opuścił łazienkę.

**xxxxx**

Harry nie czuł się najlepiej. Po nocy spędzonej w Pokoju Życzeń, czuł się wymięty i obolały. W dodatku wypił niewiadomo ile i miał silne podejrzenia, że jego głowa to nie głowa, a worek cementu. No i bolała. Że też nie wziął od Malfoy'a eliksiru na kaca! Ten sukinślizgon na pewno go miał.

Ale nie to było najważniejsze.

Około południa otrzymał list od Rona i Hermiony. Ledwie miał moc, aby wstać z łóżka i podejść do okna, a co dopiero przeczytać pół rolki pergaminu zapisanego drobnym, koślawym pismem. Mimo wszystko czuł, że powinien to zrobić. I co z tego, że jego jeszcze pijany mózg, najpewniej poprzestawia wszystkie literki.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem, że zabrałeś się za wypracowanie. Ciekawi mnie, co Cię do tego zmotywowało! Koniecznie musisz mi opowiedzieć. Co prawda, Ron mówi, że jego to interesuje, ale pomińmy. Piszesz sam, czy z kimś?_

_Naprawdę żałuję, że nie pojechałeś z nami. Wraz z Ronem, czujemy się winni, że pozwoliliśmy Ci zostać. Zwłaszcza, że - jak sam mówisz - jedynie wałęsasz się po szkole i piszesz wypracowanie. Musisz się nieźle nudzić. Przykro nam._

_Dobrze, że trochę odpuściłeś Malfoy'owi. Szkoda zawracać sobie nim głowę. Mam też nadzieję, że Ci się nie naprzykrza i nie musisz go często oglądać._

_W domu na Grimmauld Place wszystko po staremu. Co prawda jest tu o wiele większy porządek, ale nadal można natrafić na ghula, czy bogina... Portret pani Black nieprzerwanie "zdobi" ścianę. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, jak go odkleić._

_Życzymy Ci wspaniałych Świąt i obyś nie nudził się w Sylwestra!_

_Hermiona i Ron_

_PS. Wracamy w weekend po Nowym Roku! Tęsknimy!_

Harry'ego zalało poczucie winy. Jego najlepsi przyjaciele martwili się o niego, wyrażając nadzieję, że Malfoy nie kręci mu się koło nosa, podczas gdy młody Gryfon to właśnie z nim spędzał każdą wolną chwilę. No dobra, bez przesady... Nie każdą. Ale mimo wszystko: przesiedzieli razem Wigilię i Boże Narodzenie, odwiedzali wspólnie bibliotekę i pisali wypracowanie, które...

Znienacka coś wielkiego i ciężkiego sprowadziło Harry'ego na ziemię, uświadamiając mu jeden, może nieważny, ale poważny kruczek.

On i Malfoy piszą razem wypracowanie, które sprawdza Snape i które Snape odda, gdy już je sprawdzi. Oddając, przeczyta nazwiska, tak jak robi to zawsze, a wtedy...

Cholera!

Co pomyślą Ron i Hermiona, gdy w oczekiwaniu na swoje wyniki usłyszą: "Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter, ocena..."? I dlaczego Malfoy nie wziął tego pod uwagę? Kretyn!

Przecież oni nie mogą się dowiedzieć. Ron wpadnie w szał, a z szałem Rona nikt nie jest w stanie sobie poradzić. Nawet Harry Potter - Chłopiec, Który Trzy Razy Pokonał Voldemorta, A Dwa Razy Mu Zwiał.

Minęło parę minut, nim Gryfon się uspokoił; powolne wdechy i wydechy nie zawsze działają. Zdenerwowany, usiadł na łóżku, czując, jak mały potwór o imieniu Sumienie wyżera mu wnętrzności, wykrzykując przy tym zarzuty.

Blef!

Kłamstwo!

Bzdura!

I wszystkie trzy gonią się nawzajem - dopowiedział Harry.

Jedno kłamstwo rodzi kolejne.

Chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale co z tego? Wiedział, że musi blefować nadal. Z tą myślą usiadł przy biurku, wziął czysty pergamin, zamoczył pióro w atramencie i napisał: "Drodzy; Hermiono i Ronie", a potem opowiedział...

O tym, jaki Hogwart jest bez nich pusty...

Sumienie szepnęło coś niezrozumiałego.

O tym, że każdą godzinę spędza na samotnych spacerach i czytaniu... Sumienie powiedziało głośniej, zdając sobie sprawę, że właściciel go nie słyszy.

O tym, że Boże Narodzenie spędził w Wielkiej Sali, jedząc potrawy przygotowane przez skrzaty...

Sumienie podniosło głos, wyraźnie zdenerwowane ignorancją.

O tym, że Malfoy nie zawraca mu głowy i, że jedyny raz kiedy się widzieli to przelotnie, na korytarzu...

Sumienie krzyknęło, roniąc wściekłe łzy.

O tym, że nawet na siebie nie spojrzeli, ani się nie odezwali... Sumienie ryknęło, grożąc pięściami i płacząc rozpaczliwie nad straconą szansą.

A Harry siedział. Chwilę później zapieczętował list i przywiązał go do nóżki Hedwigi, która po wypiciu kilku kropli wody wyleciała przez okno i znikła z pola widzenia.

**xxxxx**

- Harmonia Nectere Passus.

Nic.

- Harmonia Nectere Passus!

Nic.

- Harmonia Do Nectere Diabła Passus!

Draco usiadł zrezygnowany pod stertą kolorowych przedmiotów. Od dwóch godzin przebywał w Pokoju Życzeń, tym razem nie ozdobionym girlandami ostrokrzewu i pustymi butelkami po Miodzie. Teraz pomieszczenie przypominało strych z wysokim sklepieniem, pełen magicznych rupieci. Blondyna interesował jeden konkretny rupieć - pieprzona Szafka Zniknięć, która po wielu tygodniach nadal nie działała!

"To koniec. Umrę". Chłopak jęknął w myślach, odrzucając z wściekłością różdżkę.

Mało miał problemów? Mało? Nie dość, że zepsuł sprawę z naszyjnikiem, zdenerwował Czarnego-Pana, prawie zabił Katie Bell, okłamywał Blaise'a, myślał o Potterze i najprawdopodobniej chorował na zaawansowaną schizofrenię...

_A gdzie tam! To nie schizofrenia. Wdech, wydech._

...no właśnie: to teraz jeszcze to! Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. Przecież znalazł zaklęcie i był pewien, że jest ono poprawne. Mimo to, za każdym razem, gdy otwierał szafkę, jabłko nadal tam było; to samo i nietknięte! Czego brakowało? Co musiał jeszcze zrobić? Cokolwiek to było, musiał działać szybko. Zbliżał się Nowy Rok. Podczas semestru znów nie będzie miał czasu na codzienne eskapady, zwłaszcza, że teraz kiedy on i Potter są... Właściwie czym oni są? Znajomymi? Nie... Wrogami stopnia niższego?

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha._

- Zamknij się - warknął sam do siebie. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i odetchnął głęboko. Mniejsza o Pottera. Zostało mu sześć miesięcy na pozbawienie życia Dumbledore'a i wpuszczenie Śmierciożerców do Hogwartu. Gdy sobie to uświadamiał musiał całą mocą powstrzymywać atak paniki.

Zebrał swoje rzeczy wraz z kilkoma dodatkowymi księgami. Wiedział, że w którejś musi być kolejna wskazówka. W końcu poprosił o to Pokój Życzeń. Pokój Życzeń nigdy nie zawodził. Na koniec wziął jabłko, wrzucił je do torby i wyszedł.

Korytarze były puste. Draco o wiele bardziej wolał szkołę pozbawioną rozszalałych uczniów i ścigających ich nauczycieli. Czuł się bezpieczniej, pewniej. Mógł robić, co chciał, nie przeszkadzały mu dźwięki i ruchy. Nikt do niego nie mówił, nikt na niego nie krzyczał, nikt go nie szturchał, nikt nie dawał mu powodu do drwin.

- Panie Malfoy! - Usłyszał za sobą męski głos. Zatrzymał się niechętnie i odwrócił ku nauczycielowi bez entuzjazmu.

- Słucham, profesorze Snape?

- Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

Więc ruszyli. Schodzili po krętych schodach w stronę lochów, nie oglądając się za siebie. Po niespełna dwóch minutach byli na miejscu. Severus zatrzasnął za nimi skrzypiące drzwi i usiadł przy biurku.

- Jak przebiega twoje zadanie, Draco? - To niesamowite jak diametralnie zmieniało się usposobienie nauczyciela, gdy zostawali sami.

- Dobrze - odparł krótko.

- Nic więcej nie powiesz, zgadza się?

- Owszem.

- Cóż, niech ci będzie. Nie po to cię wzywam - powiedział, wstając z miejsca. Chwilę później stał przy dębowym kantorku, grzebiąc w nim zawzięcie. Wyciągnął litrową butelkę Miodu Pitnego i postawił ją przed Ślizgonem.

Draconowi mocniej zabiło serce. Czyżby Snape wiedział o jego świętach z Potterem? Ale przecież do tego egzemplarza jest dopięta karteczka... Może Potter chciał mu zrobić prezent i zostawił ją gdzieś, a opiekun ją znalazł? Blondyn zbladł, czego Mistrz Eliksirów nie zauważył.

- To prezent - wyjaśnił napiętym głosem. - Domyślasz się od kogo?

O, nie. Czyli jednak. Potter, ty skończony idioto!

- To od Czarnego Pana. - Nauczyciel uprzedził Ślizgona, nim ten zdążył powiedzieć: "Nie mam pojęcia".

Och, czyli to nie od Pottera... Ale i tak jest skończonym idiotą.

- Czarnego Pana? - zdziwił się Draco. - Dlaczego?

- Postanowił, hm... wybaczyć ci ostatnią pomyłkę. Przeczytaj liścik.

Chłopak sięgnął po misternie zdobiony kawałek pergaminu i rzucił nań okiem.

_Drogi Draconie,_

_Z okazji Świąt, jestem w stanie wybaczyć Ci Twą niekompetencję i nieostrożność. Jako prezent przesyłam butelkę Miodu Pitnego, wierząc, że zrobisz z niej dobry użytek. Severus da Ci dokładniejsze instrukcje. Ufam, że tym razem poradzisz sobie lepiej. Wesołych Świąt._

Liścik nie zawierał podpisu, ale łatwo było zgadnąć kto jest nadawcą. Blondyn niemal parsknął śmiechem czytając ostatnie słowa. Beztroskie życzenia kompletnie nie pasowały do notki poświęconej... No właśnie: czemu? Draco uniósł wzrok, patrząc najpierw na butelkę, a potem na nauczyciela, który niemal od razu przemówił:

- Miód Pitny zawiera Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Został on dodany tak, aby ślady otwierania nie były widoczne. Zachowaj go na dobrą okazję i podaruj właściwej osobie.

- To wszystko? - Młody Malfoy naprawdę chciał opuścić to miejsce. Musiał przemyśleć plan działania, formę podarunku, bezpieczeństwo własne i innych. Nie miał wątpliwości co do "właściwej osoby", o której wspomniał nauczyciel, jednak... Co jeśli znów przesyłka trafi w niepowołane ręce? Draco naprawdę nie chciał być w swojej skórze. Na samą myśl o karze, odczuwał niemiłosierny ból w okolicach przedramienia.

Severus kiwnął głową. Nic więcej nie było blondynowi potrzebne. Opuścił gabinet, znikając w głębi lochów.

**xxxxx**

Wielka Sala była niemal pusta. Przy jednym, poprzecznie ustawionym stole siedzieli wszyscy uczniowie, którzy z różnych powodów nie wrócili do rodzin na Święta. Było ich około dwudziestu, z czego prawie połowę stanowili Krukoni.

Z magicznego sklepienia prószył śnieg, w połowie drogi znikając bezdźwięcznie. W pomieszczeniu, które dziwnym trafem wydawało się mniejsze - niewiadomo, czy tylko wydawało, czy może rzeczywiście stało się mniejsze za sprawą magii - było ciepło i przytulnie. Bogato zdobione choinki stały w każdym rogu, migocząc radośnie ruchomymi światełkami, w dwóch kominkach trzaskał wesoło ogień, a na magicznym niebie widniało delikatne, zimowe słońce.

Była ósma rano. Harry Potter siedział na samym końcu stołu, przeżuwając leniwie tosta. Przepijał go mocną kawą, pozbawioną wszelkich dodatków i patrzył nieprzytomnie w jeden, niczym nie wyróżniający się punkt. Na dobrą sprawę, jedną nogą nadal przemierzał krainę Morfeusza, w której męski i zimny, ale za to piękny głos wołał go po nazwisku...

Potter...

Potttttttter...

- Potter, mówię do ciebie! - Gwałtowny krzyk sprowadził Gryfona na ziemię. Podskoczył w miejscu, kierując nieobecny wzrok na wysokiego blondyna obserwującego go z jawną dezaprobatą. Cholera. Znowu się rozmarzył.

- Och. Cześć, Malfoy - wydukał, biorąc szybki łyk kawy. - Co tu robisz? Zwykle nie chodzisz na śniadania.

- Wiem - odparł lakonicznie Ślizgon, wciskając tyłek zaraz koło Harry'ego i nalewając sobie herbaty. - Pomyślałem, że zrobię dobry uczynek i dotrzymam ci towarzystwa. Kwestia dobroduszności.

Brunet zakrztusił się. Malfoy schodzący do Wielkiej Sali specjalnie po to, by zjeść z nim śniadanie? Kuszące, ale...

- Łżesz - mruknął niepewnie. - Jaki w tym haczyk?

- Żaden. - Ślizgon mówił spokojnym, opanowanym głosem, ale Harry nie zamierzał mu zaufać. Co to, to nie! Nie da się tak łatwo zwieść.

- Co kombinujesz, Malfoy? - warknął nieufnie, patrząc z niemym zainteresowaniem na swojego towarzysza, który w tym momencie sięgał po rogalika.

- Nic, a nic. - Aha. Na pewno coś kombinował.

- Cokolwiek knujesz, nie dam ci się.

- Przyjąłem.

Zamilkli. Brunet nadal spoglądał nieufnie w stronę Dracona, który zdawał się tego nie zauważać. W wyjątkowo szampańskim nastroju wcinał kolejne rogaliki, przepijając je na zmianę herbatą i sokiem pomarańczowym. Harry, postanawiając, że dowie się później o zamierach blond dziwaka, również wrócił do talerza.

Minęło parę spokojnych minut, podczas których jedli śniadanie, nie rozglądając się po sali. Co za tym idzie, nie zwrócili uwagi na rzucane im ukradkowe spojrzenia, a tym bardziej na swoje imiona wypowiadane szeptem przez głęboko zdziwionych uczniów. Zbyt zajęci grabieniem stołu nie zdążyli się zastanowić nad faktem, jak niecodzienny widok stanowią dla hogwartyczków. Dwójka największych wrogów - zażartych rywali, którzy niemal codziennie lądowali za swoją sprawą w szpitalu, siedziała ramię w ramię, ze schowanymi różdżkami i lekkimi uśmiechami.

Jak dobrze, że nikt nie spojrzał pod stół, gdzie kolana chłopców stykały się nieznacznie... Dla nich samych wręcz nieodczuwalnie.

xxxxx

- Skoro już wyszliśmy z Wielkiej Sali to może mi powiesz, co kombinujesz? - Harry uniósł brew, stając w miejscu z założonymi na piersi rękoma. Blondyn wywrócił oczami.

- Och, Potter, jakiś ty niecierpliwy! - powiedział z teatralnym jękiem. - Pomyślałem, że odwiedzimy Hogsmeade.

- My? - Brwi Gryfona podskoczyły jeszcze wyżej.

- Owszem, my, czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu: ty i ja. Jakbym wiedział, że tak trudno ci zrozumieć najprostsze słowa, wziąłbym słownik.

- Możesz po niego wrócić. Ja tymczasem pójdę do swojego dormitorium i już tam zostanę - zaproponował niewinnie.

- Dobra próba, Potter, ale rozmawiasz z kimś inteligentniejszym niż Wiewiór. - Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

- Nie kpij z niego! - zdenerwował się brunet.

- Niby czemu? Z rudych można.

Oburzenie, które ogarnęło Harry'ego było trudne do opisania. Marszcząc gniewnie brwi, szturchnął Ślizgona w bok.

- Chcesz się bić, Gryfiaku? - Blondyn uniósł brew. - Nie sądzę, żeby wyszło mi to na dobre. Dopiero co wyszedłem ze szpitala, bo pewien niedorozwinięty Lew postanowił poćwiczyć śmiercionośne zaklęcia.

- Długo będziesz mi to wypominał?

- Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy! - Zabrzmiało to tak doniośle, że Harry po prostu musiał się roześmiać. Rozbawiony, spojrzał przelotnie na towarzysza, który przyglądął mu się sceptycznie. - I co rżysz, gumochłonie?

- Przepraszam... Po prostu... Jesteś śmieszny. - Chłopak parsknął po raz kolejny, na co Malfoy zareagował zrezygnowanym westchnieniem.

- Jak z dzieckiem... - mruknął, podpierając ścianę. - Lepiej chodźmy już do tego Hogsmeade, boś gotowy zrobić jakąś głupotę.

- Przypominam, że nadal nie wyraziłem zgody na żadne Hogsmeade.

- Bo też o żadną zgodę cię nie pytałem.

Bezczelność i grubiaństwo blondyna było niemożliwe! W dodatku był tak bezpośredni, nie znoszący sprzeciwu i apodyktyczny. Co dziwne, Harry sam nie wiedział, czy te cechy czynią go złym, czy może... lepszym. Zaraz, zaraz. Jakim "lepszym"? On nie był nawet "dobry", a co dopiero "lepszy"!

- Jesteś niemożliwy - odparł zrezygnowany Gryfon.

- No nareszcie jakiś komplement. - Uśmiech Malfoy'a działał na Harry'ego w niewytłumaczalnie przyjemny sposób. Może dlatego również się uśmiechnął.

**xxxxx**

Hogsmeade było piękne o każdej porze roku, w każdej godzinie i sekundzie. Draco doceniał jego urodę bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Może dlatego, że lubił przebywać tu samotnie, a może dlatego, że z tym miejscem wiązało się wiele, naprawdę miłych wspomnień.

Gdy był mały, ojciec zabierał go do wytwornej restauracji noszącej nazwę: "Magiczna Róża", zwykle po tym jak obaj mierzyli stroje w "Zdobionej Szafie Czarodzieja". Był to wielki, trzypiętrowy sklep pełen odzieży dla czarodziejów z grubym portefelem. Pierwsze piętro zajmowały szaty na każdą okazję, uszyte z najlepszych materiałów we wszystkich możliwych kolorach. Drugie piętro stanowiły szaty wyjściowe, głównie w modnych odcieniach czarni i beżu, a także brudnej bieli i szarości. Na samej górze znajdował się Dział Ubrań Wszelakich, czyli najróżniejsze spodnie i koszule, kamizelki, buty i płaszcze, wszystkie stworzone na modę mugolską z czarodziejskimi dodatkami.

I właśnie ten sklep był celem Dracona. Po tym jak powziął decyzję o zmianie ubioru Pottera, nie zamierzał zrezygnować z zaplanowanej rewolucji, ani - tym bardziej - z miny Gryfona, gdy przekroczą progi modowego raju.

Kierowali się doń spokojnie, rozmawiając o prawie skończonym wypracowaniu dla Snape'a i obawach dotyczących reakcji przyjaciół.

- Myślałem o tym - zaczął brunet. - Ron wpadnie w szał.

- I chociaż przez chwilę jego twarz będzie pasować do włosów. Co w tym złego?

- Ja mówię poważnie, Malfoy! - zaperzył się Gryfon. Draco wywrócił oczami.

- Robisz problem z niczego. Nie ogłaszamy im swej bezkresnej przyjaźni, tylko Wybitny za wypracowanie, na litość Merlina.

- Bardzo zabawne. Tak jakby wspólne pisanie wypracowania nie było wystarczająco dziwne. Ty nad tym nie myślałeś?

- Myślałem.

- I co? Nie interesuje cię, jak zareagują twoi przyjaciele?

- Gdyby mnie to interesowało, nie pisałbym z tobą wypracowania, Potter.

Chłopak przez chwilę nie odpowiadał.

- Te, a właściwie skąd wiesz, że dostaniemy Wybitny? - uniósł brew.

- Bo ty przeżyłeś zaklęcie uśmiercające, a ja mam zdolność poetyckiego opisywania rzeczywistości - odparł Draco z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu. Było to dla niego tak oczywiste, jak kolor trawy lub włosów Wiewióra. Gryfon mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, jednak blondyn nie zwrócił na to uwagi, gdyż właśnie doszli pod drzwi wejściowe jego ulubionego sklepu.

- Eeee, Malfoy? Co my tu robimy? - Zdolność łączenia faktów nie była mocną stroną Pottera, co młody Ślizgon zauważył już dawno. Jednak wiedział też, że wystarczy dać brunetowi trochę czasu, ledwie parę sekund, by jego neurony wróciły do życia.

No i stało się.

- Co? Ja... Och... Ty! - Tak. Mówienie w stanie zdenerwowania również nie było jego mocną stroną. Może dlatego chwilę później rzucił się na Ślizgona, zepchnął go w bok i ruszył w stronę Miodowego Królestwa. Draco szybko otrzepał płaszcz i poszedł za wściekłym Gryfonem.

- Zawróć, albo ja cię zawrócę z pomocą stylisty.

- Stylisty?! Jakiego stylisty?!

- Tego, z którym jesteś umówiony na za dwie minuty. Avrey bardzo nie lubi spóźnialskich.

Potter przystanął, mierząc gniewnym wzrokiem blondyna.

- Nie potrzebuję tego - powiedział, po dłuższej chwili. Chyba odliczał do dziesięciu, żeby nie wybuchnąć.

- Skoro tak uważasz, znaczy, że nie patrzyłeś w lustro - zakpił Draco. - Co ci szkodzi, Potter?

Zaprowadził rozmówcę w ślepy zaułek; wiedział o tym. Bo w czym mogło zaszkodzić Gryfonowi kupienie paru nowych ubrań (z naciskiem na: ubrań)?

- Nawet nie mam miejsca w szafie - bronił się, jak mógł.

- Już masz - odparł spokojnie Ślizgon.

- Jak to? - Widać było, że chłopak obawia się odpowiedzi.

- Zanim przyszedłem na śniadanie, odwiedziłem twoje dormitorium i spaliłem twoje ubrania, co do jednego. Zostawiłem tylko zielone slipy; pasują ci do oczu. - Draco wyszczerzył się z błyskiem triumfu w oczach, podczas, gdy Potter wyglądał jakby miał zaraz stracić przytomność.

- Co?! - ryknął, narażony na zaniepokojone spojrzenia przechodniów. - Zapłacisz mi za to, Malfoy!

- Ale to nie zmieni faktu, że masz pustą szafę; musisz zrobić zakupy.

Blondyn z niemym zainteresowaniem obserwował zmianę kolorów, jaka nastąpiła na, do tej pory, bladej twarzy Pottera. Gama odcieni przechodziła z delikatnych w co raz to ciemniejsze, aż w końcu brunet warknął z bezsilności i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę sklepu z ubraniami, wymijając Dracona, jakby go tam w ogóle nie było. Ten, bardzo zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji, ale urażony ignorancją bruneta, poszedł za nim, po chwili przekraczając próg ukochanej "Zdobionej Szafy Czarodzieja".

**xxxxx**

Harry był zaskoczony ilością epitetów, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy na myśl o Malfoy'u. Zaczynało się delikatnie: od wrednych Ślizgonów, przez nadętych bufonów... Z czasem jednak określenia wirujące w umyśle Gryfona stawały się coraz odważniejsze i wulgarniejsze. Ostatecznie był zmuszony skończyć na "diabolicznym skurwysynu", bo Avrey wbiła mu szpilkę prosto w łydkę.

- Ał! - krzyknął, zabierając nogę sprzed jej nosa.

- Nie wierć się - warknęła, stanowczym ruchem stawiając jego nogę, z powrotem na krześle. - Już prawie skończyłam.

Avrey była młodą kobietą. Harry zakładał, że miała góra dwadzieścia lat. Może dlatego odzywała się do niego w sposób całkowicie beztroski i nieoficjalny. No i była wredna.

- Całe szczęście, że go do mnie przyprowadziłeś - mówiła do Malfoy'a. - Wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść. Ale spokojnie! Za dwie godziny będzie z niego człowiek.

Dziewczyna była mistrzynią w swym fachu. Wszystko co wybierała, okazywało się być idealnie dopasowane do wzrostu i postury Harry'ego, a co więcej doskonale komponowało się z jego skórą, czy kolorem oczu, co nieustannie podkreślał Draco. Na głos wyrażał opinie, krytykował bądź wyrażał aprobatę. Żywo gestykulował i wraz z Avrey ubolewał nad stanem włosów Gryfona. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, zostawił ich samych, udając się na najwyższe piętro. Łaził od półki do półki, zbierając z nich kolejne rzeczy, ponieważ, jak to ujął: "Chciał uzupełnić pustą półkę w szafie i znaleźć przyjaciół dla swoich ulubionych spodni".

Dwie godziny później opuścili sklep z pustymi rękoma. Pustymi; ponieważ dziesiątki olbrzymich toreb zmniejszyli do rozmiaru guzika i włożyli do kieszeni. Harry nadał był zły na Ślizgona, a raczej udawał złość, gdyż w głębi ducha wiedział, że w nowych ubraniach wygląda... co tu dużo mówić: fantastycznie. Wąskie spodnie eksponowały jego silne uda, a biała koszula z dżinsową kamizelką sprawiały, że w codziennym stroju prezentował się nadzwyczaj elegancko. No i buty... Skórzane, wysokie, zakrywające nogawki, ze srebrnymi klamrami po bokach. Gryfon wyglądał naprawdę dobrze.

Nie zamierzał jednak powiedzieć tego na głos, ani - o zgrozo! - przyznać Malfoy'owi racji. Obstawał przy swoim tak długo, aż znaleźli się w zaciszu Hogwartu. Stanęli w Sali Wejściowej, milcząc. Blondyn był w szampańskim nastroju, lecz nie okazywał tego.

- Długo będziesz obrażony, Potter? - zapytał w końcu. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne - odparł.

- Tylko skończ przed Sylwestrem.

- Dlaczego?

- Dokończymy nasze wypracowanie. I złożymy sobie życzenia z okazji Nowego Roku.

Źrenice Gryfona powiększyły się. Częściowo z zaskoczenia, a częściowo z... radości? Radości, której również nie okazał. Uśmiechnął się krótko na znak aprobaty.

- Niech ci będzie. Ale jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz mnie gdzieś zaciągnąć, to nie ręczę za siebie.

- Możesz być pewien, że jeszcze raz cię nie wyciągnę - powiedział wyniosłym, teatralnym głosem, po czym uśmiechnął się dziko. - Zrobię to więcej razy.

- Idiota - mruknął brunet.

- Do zobaczenia na kolacji.

I po tych słowach, udał się w stronę lochów, wcześniej rozpinając płaszcz.

**xxxxx**

Draco leżał na łóżku, z rękami założonymi pod głową. Oczy miał otwarte; nieobecnym wzrokiem obserwował sufit, wolno oddychając. Myślami natomiast był w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Może tam, gdzie kotary były złoto czerwone, a może tam, gdzie jedyną zielenią były oczy jej właściciela... Nie. Nie, nie, nie!

_Nieważne ile razy powtórzysz "nie", twoje myśli nie ulegną zmianie._

Blondyn puścił to stwierdzenie mimo uszu, ale jego serce zareagowało odpowiednio: zabiło mocniej. Sam już nie wiedział, czy odczuwa ulgę, gdy serce daje o sobie znać, czy może przerażenie. Jednemu nie mógł zaprzeczyć: Za każdym razem, gdy przebywał z Potterem zapominał o swojej rodzinie, zadaniu, o Czarnym Panu i zbliżającej się śmierci. Obojętnie czyjej. Nie myślał o butelce z Miodem Pitnym czy o zepsutej Szafce Zniknięć. Przy tych zielonych oczach wszystko wydawało się być błahe i niesłychanie proste.

Ale to nie miało znaczenia.

Potter był jego wrogiem. Prędzej czy później, przy pierwszej lepszej kłótni porzucą pozory przyjaźni i zaczną miotać w siebie urokami. Tak, tak będzie.

Zawsze tak jest.

Może i znali się dobrze. Może i umieli zachować przy sobie spokój. Może nawet umieli się zaśmiać w swoim towarzystwie, ale to również nie miało znaczenia.

Harry Potter był zbawcą świata, a Draco Malfoy jego mordercą. To on miał rozpocząć wielką wojnę, narazić uczniów na niebezpieczeństwo i pozbawić ich opoki w postaci wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Kiedyś ta wizja wydawała mu się taka piękna... Zaślepiony marzeniem o sławie, pragnął przyjąć Mroczny Znak jak najszybciej. Pragnął być najlepszy. Chciał błyszczeć w oczach Czarnego Pana, nawet wtedy gdy Lucjusz trafił do Azkabanu, a on sam dostał zadanie.

Kogo nie skusiłaby myśl o chwale? Draco Malfoy - zabójca samego Dumbledore'a, prawa ręka Lorda Voldemorta. Klękajcie, czarodzieje! Klękajcie, szlamy! I wreszcie: klękajcie sługusy Czarnego Pana, przed Draconem Malfoyem, lepszym od Was!

Wspominając swe irracjonalne, idiotyczne pragnienia parsknął śmiechem.

_- Tato... Chcę być kiedyś taki jak ty, wiesz? Chcę służyć Czarnemu Panu, wiesz? Bo on zmieni ten świat, prawda, tato?_

_Ośmioletni Draco patrzył na swojego ojca, który przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Chyba nie wiedział co._

_- Jesteś za młody, Draco._

_- Ale już niedługo będę duży i będę taki jak ty!_

_Lucjusz skrzywił się. Czyżby nie chciał, aby jego syn był taki jak on?_

Od dziecka próbował udowodnić wszystkim, że potrafi być silny i konsekwentny. Jako maluch nigdy nie płakał. Swoją postawą chciał pokazać, że zasługuje na bycie Śmierciożercą. Teraz nie miał pojęcia, na co tu zasługiwać. Nie wiedział już, czy to zaszczyt, czy przekleństwo. Tym bardziej nie wiedział, jakie działania powinien podjąć. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko co zrobi, doprowadzi go do zguby.

_Daj spokój. Nie jesteś bohaterem tragicznym*._

Alterego miało rację. Na pewno nie był bohaterem.

(* tragizm - sytuacja bohatera w literaturze polegająca na tym iż każde działanie podjęte przez bohatera prowadzi go do nieuchronnej zguby)

**xxxxx**

Drogą kompromisu, dwójka trochęmniejniżwrogów zrezygnowała z upodabniania Pokoju Życzeń do jednego z Pokojów Wspólnych. Zamiast tego zdecydowali się na prosty, kolorowo neutralny salon z kominkiem i mini biblioteką, która miała im pomóc w dokończeniu eseju.

Był 31 grudnia, godzina dwudziesta trzecia. Draco siedział wraz z Potterem nad stertą papierów, które ostatnio udało im się złożyć w całość.

- Jakie to uczucie, być pod wpływem Imperiusa? - zapytał znienacka blondyn, unosząc głowę znad pergaminu. Pottera widocznie zdziwiło to pytanie.

- Wiesz... Nagle odczuwasz silną potrzebę zrobienia czegoś. Kiedy próbujesz ją zwalczyć, twoje ciało zaczyna reagować odruchowo. Nogi się wyrywają, tak samo ręce. Gdy próbujesz się temu oprzeć, czujesz ból - odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Czemu pytasz?

- Z ciekawości - odparł Ślizgon lakonicznie. - Rzucałeś kiedyś jakieś Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne z wyjątkiem Imperiusa na lekcjach Alastora Moody'ego?

Draco zauważył, że jego rozmówca się zawachał. Na pewno znał odpowiedź, ale przez chwilę jej nie wypowiadał.

- Próbowałem - mruknął w końcu, ledwie dosłyszalnie.

- Które i na kogo? - Młody Malfoy zaciekawił się.

- Oba - powiedział jeszcze ciszej. - Na... - urwał.

- Czasem wątpię w to, czy rzeczywiście umiesz mówić - zakpił blondyn, co było całkiem nie na miejscu. Potter jednak nie zareagował na ową zaczepkę.

- Na Bellatrix Lestrange - powiedział, nieco zdenerwowany.

Och.

Usłyszenie nazwiska ciotki - zaciekłej Śmierciożerczyni - w spokojnej rozmowie z Harrym Potterem było dla Dracona wręcz abstrakcyjne. Co dziwne, nie poczuł gniewu na wieść o tym, że prawie została ofiarą Wybrańca.

_Może dlatego, że jest ona dla ciebie tak samo ważna, jak zeszłoroczna para skarpetek?_

Czy ten cholerny głos musi uderzać w czułe punkty?

_Taka praca, cóż zrobić._

W dodatku był jeszcze bardziej ironiczny, niż on - Draco, co graniczyło z cudem. Chłopak potrząsnął głową, w ten sposób pozbywając się zbędnych myśli i wracając do eseju. Nie odpowiedział Gryfonowi. Nie czuł się obrażony, tudzież dotknięty, ale "O, ale fajnie" też tu raczej nie pasowało.

Czuł na sobie wzrok Pottera przez jakiś czas. Sam jednak na niego nie spojrzał. Zamiast tego napisał krótkie zakończenie ich wspólnego wypracowania.

- Mamy to - powiedział po chwili z uśmiechem zadowolenia wymalowanym na twarzy.

**xxxxx**

Blade usta były chłodne, ale nadzwyczaj miękkie. Rozgrzewały się stopniowo, składając coraz to mocniejsze pocałunki na jakże chętnej żuchwie bruneta. Mężczyzna jęknął, odchylając głowę. Zdradliwe wargi zaatakowały jego szyję, drażniąc ją czymś wilgotnym i o wiele cieplejszym niż one same...

- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku - wychrypiał właściciel owych warg, tuż przy uchu bruneta, odrzucając blond włosy za siebie i zaciskając na płatku gładkie zęby, podczas gdy obca dłoń wtargnęła pod rozpiąte spodnie i...

Harry zerwał się z łóżka tak szybko, że poczuł zawrotu głowy. Spocony i przestraszony, usiadł z powrotem, próbując uspokoić oddech. Sen, który właśnie przeżył pozostawił po sobie niespodziankę, w postaci wybrzuszenia w zielonych slipach.

Cholera.

Cholera, cholera, cholera!

To wymykało się spod kontroli. Odkąd spędził z Malfoy'em Sylwestra, ten skurczybyk śnił mu się aż dwa razy!

Co z tego, że mieli świetny wieczór! Co z tego, że rzucali w siebie Ogniami Doktora Filibustera, śmiejąc się przy tym do rozpuku! Co z tego, że pijani w cztery dupy padli na kanapę! I wreszcie; co z tego, że obudzili się przytuleni i cholernie wymięci, puszczając wodze fantazji i wyobrażając sobie, co mogli robić w nocy! To jeszcze nie powód, żeby o tym śnić!

Harry czuł, że umysł płata mu figle. Przecież doskonale wiedział, że do niczego tej nocy nie doszło. Po prostu zsunęli się w trakcie snu i tak już pozostali. Dlaczego więc jego wyobraźnia podsuwała mu setki wersji, każdą z tych wersji kończąc ręką w spodniach?

Przecież on i Malfoy... oni nic... oni nawet nie byli przyjaciółmi! A poza tym Gryfon nie gustował w mężczyznach! Nawet mu to przez myśl nie przeszło! Przecież był z Cho i przez chwilę spotykał się z Ginny... Nie, na pewno nie był gejem. To niemożliwe.

Nieco uspokojony podwinął kolana pod brodę i odetchnął.

Byli tylko znajomymi.

Tylko znajomymi.

Znajomymi.

Prawda?

**xxxxx**

Gdy następnego ranka zszedł do Wielkiej Sali, ubrany w czarne, wąskie spodnie i butelkowo-zieloną koszulkę z dekoltem w serek, wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Pomieszczenie znów było ogromne, choinki i inne ozdoby zniknęły, a na podłodze stały cztery długie stoły, przy których siedzieli radośni uczniowie. Jednak nie było ich dwudziestu, a całe setki. No tak. Wrócili z ferii świątecznych. Harry niemal od razu ujrzał Rona i Hermioną machających do niego z oddali. Uśmiechnął się. Pomimo faktu, że całe ferie spędził w ciekawym towarzystwie, tęsknił za tą dwójką. Za wykładami Hermiony na temat potęgi nauki i za grą w szachy z Ronem. Nim jednak ruszył w ich stronę, zerknął na stół Slytherinu. Malfoy siedział między Pansy Parkinson a Zabinim, pochłonięty rozmową. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

Gryfon poczuł ukłucie zawodu.

Hej, tu jestem, popatrz na mnie! pomyślał. Mam na sobie ubrania, które kazałeś mi kupić!

Ze znacznie mniejszym entuzjazmem ruszył w stronę przyjaciół, zaraz zajmując miejsce między nimi. Tak jak podejrzewał, Hermiona rzuciła się na niego z impetem.

- Och, Harry! - westchnęła, przytulając go mocno. - Tęskniliśmy za tobą!

- Dobrze cię widzieć, stary - powiedział Ron z szerokim uśmiechem. Kiedy wreszcie go puścili, Harry nalał sobie kawy. Nim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, Hermiona zmierzyła go wzrokiem i zapytała:

- Co to za ubrania?

Szlag.

- Aaaa... Postanowiłem kupić parę rzeczy.

- Tak nagle? Czemu? - zapytała nieufnie.

- Och, daj mu spokój, Hermiono! No - zagadnął Ron z konspiracyjnym uśmiechem. - To co to za jedna?

Brunet zbladł.

- Nie ma żadnej jednej! - krzyknął, oburzony.

- Och, czyli są dwie?

- Ron! - Hermiona trzasnęła rudzielca w głowę zwiniętym egzemplarzem "Proroka Codziennego".

- No dobrze, już dobrze... Powie nam, jak będzie gotowy.

- Jak minęły wam święta? - zapytał Harry, desperacko próbując zmienić temat. Na szczęście udało mu się to.

- Fantastycznie! Spędziliśmy je w sporym gronie.

- To znaczy?

- Cały Zakon Feniksa no i my - wyjaśniła Hermiona, sięgając po tosta. - Ale to nieważne. Święta jak święta. Opowiadaj, co ty robiłeś! Musiałeś się niemiłosierne nudzić...

- Właściwie to nie nudziłem się ani trochę - odparł, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

- Och. - Przyjaciele byli wyraźnie zaskoczeni, ale zadowoleni. Ta wiadomość chyba zniwelowała ich wyrzuty sumienia. - A co robiłeś?

- Siedziałem nad wypracowaniem dla Snape'a. Wreszcie temat, na który mogę napisać więcej, niż jest w podręczniku. A tak to, chodziłem do Hogsmeade i spędzałem czas w Pokoju Życzeń.

- I ty uważasz to wszystko za ciekawe? - Ronowi widocznie zrzedła mina. Jednak Hermiona wyglądała na zadowoloną.

- Och, och! Długie masz wypracowanie? - zapytała z entuzjazmem.

- Dwie rolki pergaminu - wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

- Co? Aż tyle? Skąd miałeś tyle informacji? Pisałeś sam? - Lawina pytań dała Harry'emu do zrozumienia, że wypracowanie przyjaciółki jest krótsze.

- Kobieto, pomyśl. Z kim miałby pisać? Żaden Gryfon z szóstego roku nie został na święta w Hogwarcie.

- Ale Obronę mamy z...

- No nie gadaj, że podejrzewasz Harry'ego o pisanie pracy ze Ślizgonem! On by nawet z nimi nie rozmawiał, a co dopiero spędził godziny na pisaniu wypracowania!

To byś się zdziwił, pomyślał brunet, upijając łyk kawy.

- No nic. Snape powiedział, że sprawdzi wypracowania podczas lekcji, więc dowiemy się, na jaką ocenę zasłużyły dwie rolki pergaminu zapisane przez Harry'ego - powiedziała głosem święcie przekonanej, że mimo mniejszej ilości tekstu, będzie sto razy lepsza.

Ach, ta pewna wysokich stopni Hermiona i nadąsany Ron! Harry naprawdę za nimi tęsknił. Ale co zmieniał ich powrót? Nie mógł im powiedzieć o swoich feriach, zwierzyć się, czemu naprawdę zmienił garderobę, ani wyjawić, że Malfoy pije więcej niż waży i nadal jest trzeźwy. Karmił przyjaciół kłamstwami raz za razem. Zarówno w listach, jak i w żywe oczy. Potwór zwany Sumieniem powoli zjadał jego wnętrzeności, szepcząc: "Powiedz im, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny...", ale chłopak nie słuchał go, zajęty zerkaniem na stół Slytherinu, gdzie Draco Malfoy jadł jajecznicę. Blondyn nadal na niego nie zerkał, więc zrezygnowany dokończył śniadanie i razem z przyjaciółmi ruszył na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią, która mogła być dla niego wyrokiem śmierci.

Piętnaście minut później rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Nie chcąc wchodzić do sali w tłumie rozszalałych uczniów, spokojnie poczekał.

- Do klasy, panie Potter. Inaczej zarobi pan miesięczny szlaban - usłyszał za sobą znajomy męski głos. Jak na komendę, odwrócił się w stronę rozmówcy. Draco Malfoy opierał się nonszalancko o ścianę, patrząc na niego z lekko ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Trafił swój na swego - mruknął w odpowiedzi, gestem wskazując blondynowi drzwi do klasy. Ślizgon minął go, jednak wchodząc do sali zatrzymał się i odwrócił na sekundę.

- Nie bój się tak, Gryfiaku. To tylko wypracowanie. Chodź - szepnął, tak by nikt ich nie usłyszał po czym zniknął w czeluściach klasy.

Harry poczuł się lepiej, lecz tego nie okazał. Wszedł do środka chwilę po Malfoy'u, tak by nikt nie miał mu nic do zarzucenia. Usiadł koło Rona i czekał.

Pierwsza godzina, podczas której Snape sprawdzał wypracowania, dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie. Z nudów zaczął liczyć gwoździe w krzesłach, jednak im dłużej to robił, tym bardziej się denerwował. W końcu nauczyciel zaczął czytać oceny.

- Zabini... Powyżej Oczekiwań.

Och, czyli pisał sam.

- Parkinson... Nędzny.

No tak, czego można się po niej spodziewać.

- Longbottom... Nędzny.

Harry'emu szybciej zabiło serce, gdy usłyszał nazwisko pierwszego Gryfona.

- Weasley, Granger... Powyżej Oczekiwań.

To oni pisali razem? A może Snape przeczytał ich nazwiska wspólnie, bo oboje dostali PW?

- Crabbe, Goyle... Nędzny.

Aż tak wysoko? Snape ma chyba dobry dzień.

I gdy tylko to pomyślał, oczy nauczyciela wystrzeliły ku niemu. Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w Harry'ego nieufnie, wywołując gęsią skórkę na przedramionach chłopaka.

- I na koniec... - przemówił. - Malfoy, Potter; wybitny.

Harry był pewny dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze: właśnie stanęło mu serce. I po drugie: wzrok wszystkich uczniów w klasie, utkwiony był w nim.


End file.
